Vanilla?
by spottedhorse
Summary: Anthony considers himself a vanilla sort of man. It seems others have different ideas about him. Starts as a "T" but might wander into "M" territory. The humor rating is probably over rated but there will be some lighter aspects to the story. No maybe about it, Chapter 27 certainly wanders into M territory so be warned ;-)
1. Chapter 1

I''ve had quite a conundrum on my hands. Well, an Andith conundrum anyway. RL is just... a mess right now. But that's all very boring so I won't go there. Back to my point, I have two stories brewing right now in Andith world. There were three but I managed to merge my thoughts on two of them and create a wicked twist in one. Both stories are in the works and I've been itching to post. So then the obvious question is which story to begin posting. This one is a bit father along and I have a clearer idea of where it is going so this was my choice. I'll try to post at least weekly but I make no promises.

This one is different for me. I don't think I've ever written Andith in the modern world. I've had to stretch some facts to make the plot work in the parts that are already written, so I hope you'll just go with it. The first chapter is really more of an introduction that I hope will hook you. Anthony's job was inspired by the bit of trivia that he was actually considered as a candidate for Bond once upon a time.

Anyway, happy reading...

* * *

Anthony Strallan knew who he was and what he was. With his light hair, fair skin, and mild mannered disposition he'd been called vanilla more than once in his lifetime. The one thing that stood out about him, besides his height, was his striking blue eyes. He'd used his eyes to his advantage in his younger days, attracting the young ladies with them and then losing their attention with his lack of wit and style. It seemed he almost always became tongue tied in the company of beautiful women. He'd only managed to get past all that once in his lifetime when he'd met and later married Maud. But she was as lack luster as he so it hadn't really surprised anyone when the match was made. Other than Maud, his success with the opposite sex had been dismal until …

Anthony had just arrived back in London after spending the latter half of the summer at his estate in Yorkshire. Locksley wasn't as grand as it had once been and wasn't nearly as grand as its immediate neighbor, Downton Abbey. But then, there weren't many estates in all of England that were as grand as The Abbey. Still, Locksley suited Anthony and had done so for generations of Strallans, dating back farther than he cared to think about. It was his hide away, a safe haven of sorts, his favorite retreat. But now he was back in the city, back to his life and his work in London.

His work was one area where being vanilla had its advantages. Although his height and his eyes had gotten him into trouble on occasion, his ability to fade away had served him well for the most part. But that had been when he was in the field. Now that he was over one branch of the organization, he needed to be more visible. That was the part of his job that bothered him the most, after a lifetime of being a wallflower.

He sighed as he entered the building knowing that Grace, his assistant, would have a long list for him this morning. After all, the head of his particular branch of intelligence should have an eye and an ear to everything that was happening and being in the country had made that more difficult. On the other hand, if he was to be effective in his job, he needed the time away. But it always meant a full plate when he came back.

"Good morning Grace," he said to his assistant as he strode through the door to his office suite, maximizing the advantage of his long legs. "I trust all is well?"

"Sir Anthony, so glad to see you back," she said with her customary smile that had little warmth.

"Yes well, judging by that stack of mail on the corner of your desk and the thickness of the folder in your hand, I'm not so certain I am glad to be back," he quipped as he made his way past her desk and crossed into his office.

Grace, of course followed him, as all good assistants do. "Yes, right. Would you prefer to begin with the post or the list of phone messages? And then there are the notes from the meeting that took place while you were away and Mr. Sinclair wishes you to stop in sometime this morning. Oh and, Dennison is just in from Arabia; he'd like a word with you as well."

Anthony smiled at Grace's term in referring to that part of the world; it was as if he should expect Lawrence himself to come visiting. He dropped into his chair, sighed again, and then waved his hand at Grace. "Start at the top, I suppose."

Most of the post was dealt with quickly. There were a few pieces that would require more attention and Anthony stacked them neatly on the corner of his desk to be dealt with as his day allowed. The phone messages were varied, some more urgent than others and two more stacks formed on his desk. "Call up to Sinclair's office and see when I might be able to slip in. In the meantime, where is Dennison?"

"He should be back by now. He was here earlier and I sent him on an errand. I'll just go and check. Shall I send him in if he has returned?"

"If you must," Anthony replied as he picked up the top paper from the post and began reading. He lready hated his first day back.


	2. Chapter 2

I do really appreciate the reviews left for my introductory chapter. Hopefully this one is a little more exciting. As you can guess, I am setting the stage ;-)

* * *

Hugh Dennison was one of their best agents in the field. Fluent in German, French, and Arabic, he was also proficient enough in Farsi, Persian, and Pashtu to be useful in collecting intelligence as if he were a native, especially since he had a swarthy complexion with dark hair and eyes. And he often did. As valuable as he was to them however, he often caused mischief. The man simply couldn't resist rescuing a damsel in distress. It was a quality Anthony understood and admired, but it was also very dangerous at times.

A knock sounded at his door and after he called "enter" Dennison came through the door. "Sir Anthony, you're back. Had a good holiday, I presume?"

"Presume nothing, Hugh. And do take a seat. I'm just back and already I find I'm tired. I don't want to crane my neck to look up at you."

"Yes, certainly," Dennison replied.

Anthony leaned back in his chair. "So, your trip to Syria…"

"Yes, and Iran. Even ducked into Iraq . Quite interesting. Of course, it is difficult to sort out the different factions in Syria now but I think I've managed to locate one that would be to our liking. And my contacts in Iran lead me to believe that they are preoccupied with the events in Iraq just now and might even prove to be allies in keeping the insurgents at bay."

"So your message is to remain calm and keep watch?"

"Yes sir. Although we might wish to connect more directly with the faction in Syria, just in case…"

"Alright then, Well, if you'll write up your report along with any recommendations you might have, we'll take a look at it and consider our options more closely." Anthony sighed. "I thought we were approaching a status in that region where we could relax just a bit but obviously not."

"No sir. It bears watching."

Anthony dismissed Dennison and began again on the stacks on his desk. He was about half through the first one when another knock sounded on his door. "Lord Grantham to see you, Sir Anthony."

"What? I just saw him a few days ago in Yorkshire. Why is he here?"

"He says it is business but won't say what it is about," Grace replied.

"Oh alright, send him in," Anthony said irritably. He really hoped to get through the back log before the end of day.

Anthony looked up as Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham, walked in. "Robert," he said as he rose from his chair and crossed to the front of his desk. "How nice to see you again," he continued with a smile.

"Yes, well… thank you Anthony. I know we spoke last week but well, that was social and this is…not."

Gesturing to a pair of chairs along the outer wall of his office, Anthony invited his longtime friend and neighbor to sit. "I am intrigued. What sort of business. You aren't planning to sell Downton, are you?"

"Sell Downton?" Grantham looked stricken. "Heavens no; the ghosts of all my ancestors would rise up to haunt me if I did. No, the family has worked too hard to keep it for me to just sell it off. No, this is more in the line of your business…here."

Anthony was surprised. Robert was the head of Grantham House; a very profitable business that engaged largely in import and export but also had its toes in the waters with other endeavors. The firm even owned a few retail outlets around the U.K.

"So what could you possibly have for me?"

"Well as you know, my heir was killed in that horrific plane crash last winter and we've uncovered the next one in line, a young distant cousin who happens to be an attorney engaged in trade litigation. Matthew has uncovered a bit of information that is unsettling to say the least."

"Robert, I must say I am amazed that your family still insists on following the rules of primogeniture and the entail even though it was abolished long ago."

"Yes, well…it has been the only way to keep the estate intact. Otherwise it would have been divided long ago and most likely sold off in bits and pieces. The title is really superfluous now except when I need a special favor now and again, but keeping the estate together is important to our family."

"Yes, but your daughters… "

"Mary was to have married Patrick and so it wouldn't have mattered. Now, well… we shall see. She and Matthew seem to have taken up a flirtation, so perhaps it will work out that she will keep it in our branch of the family after all. "

"That would be… opportune."

"Yes. But the reason I am here today is that Matthew has discovered some activity by one of our trade partners, a company that operates in Eastern Europe mostly and is rooted in the Russian Federation. Apparently there is some illegal trading of arms going on."

"While that is good information to have, Robert, there is little I can do with it."

"No Anthony, you don't understand; these are not simply guns and ammunition. These are more sophisticated… entire systems to launch rockets and even a few missiles. Plus, Matthew has heard rumors that nuclear warheads are involved."

"Oh; that is distressing. Would it be possible for me to meet with Matthew, get a better idea of what we are talking about?"

"Right now he is in India. But he left this list for you along with the names of the companies involved. He's also listed the probable destinations for these systems." Robert pulled a folded paper from his jacket pocket and passed it across to Anthony who took it and perused the list.

"Damn," he said when he finished reading it. "This is much more than a few systems. The potential here is …devastating. But training would be required for anyone to use these with any hope of positive results, so that buys us some time. Thank you Robert and please thank Matthew. This list may prove to be quite valuable in our endeavors to remain safe."

"Simply doing our duty," Robert smiled. "Speaking of duty," he said on a warmer note, "Cora has admonished me for not inviting you to dinner while you were at home. We're in London for the week, meeting up with Edith. She's just returned from school in America."

"Really? School? None of our British schools for young ladies would do?"

Robert chuckled. "I see you've lost track of my daughters, Anthony; understandable since we see so little of you anymore. Edith's just graduated from University over there. The girl wanted to study something to do with communications. She confuses me terribly when she tries to explain it but apparently none of our colleges are quite up to the mark in the field she studied."

"Oh, I am intrigued," Anthony replied, wondering what the American colleges could have that a British one wouldn't."

"Of course, I believe that the real reason for her flight to America was a young man she met when we visited there a few years ago. Apparently she was quite taken with him. Whole thing was done by the holidays but she wanted to return anyway. She said she rather liked the school."

"Oh, and what school did she attend?"

"University of Pennsylvania. I don't know why really. I think the young man in question went there. They met at Cora's mother's home but he was already at university, I believe. Anyway, Edith had it in her head to find a program that met with her ambitions and the boy convinced her that she should go to Pennsylvania."

"And now she has graduated?" Anthony was completely lost in Robert's ramblings and didn't understand why they were having this conversation to begin with. He remembered Edith, of course, from his visits to Downton with Maud. The child had been quiet, always seeming to have her mind in other places. She was well read, he remembered. They'd shared a few conversations over books. But other than her intelligence and her almost ginger colored hair, he remembered little about the girl, herself. The conversations had been pleasant enough, he supposed. He didn't usually converse much with children but for some reason, she'd sought his attention.

"Yes, she has. And Cora is having a small dinner party to celebrate. That's the point of this whole conversation, actually. I was warned not to forget to invite you. Please say you'll come, if only to save an old friend from his wife's wrath."

Anthony chuckled. "When?"

"Friday evening. You know where we are?"

"Right, yes. It's been a few years but I think I can find it again. And yes, I'd be delighted."

"Good, very good," Robert said happily as he stood to leave. "Cora will be delighted as well and so will I, since she'll be happy with me."

Anthony grinned lopsidedly at Robert's effusive good humor. For all his reputation as a hardnosed businessman, at times he came across as quite naïve and very jolly. "Well, I wouldn't ever wish to disappoint Cora. I believe you are the luckiest man I know when it comes to marriage, Robert."

"Don't I know it," the Earl agreed as he headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Just in case anybody is wondering, no I don't own any of it. If I did this would not be the last season they are filming now. And Andith would be going strong. In fact if JF is reading this (lol), BRING ANTHONY BACK! And I'm not talking Gillingham either.

* * *

As Robert left, Grace poked her head through the door. "Mr. Sinclair is expecting you half past."

Anthony sighed as he glanced at his watch. He had ten minutes to make his way up to Sinclair's office. "Alright then. Oh and…fill in my calendar for Friday evening. I'm having dinner with Lord Grantham and his family."

"Got it," Grace said cheerily. After all, it wasn't often Sir Anthony actually took a night off to just be with friends. Most of his social dinners were really business meetings.

As he rode up to the top floor in the elevator, it stopped two floors above his. The doors opened and a young woman stepped in. She smiled at him warmly but shyly. From her expression he knew that she recognized him but he couldn't place her at all. She was very pretty though with reddish blonde hair and very expressive brown eyes. Anthony's mind wandered in directions long since abandoned as his eyes moved over her body, which had just the right amount of curves in just the right places. If he were ten years younger, he'd be tempted to stumble his way through an awkward conversation in an effort to ask her out for drinks later; certainly not something he'd attempted in recent years. Consequently he simply returned her smile, said something inane but polite and enjoyed watching the view as the doors opened again and she exited on the communications floor.

Anthony arrived early for his appointment with Sinclair, as was his habit. Once inside the office of the head of MI-5, everything took on a more somber mood. Another British citizen had been captured by still yet another terrorist organization.

"Good grief," Anthony exclaimed when Sinclair gave him the details, "seems they grow new organizations faster than rabbits can mate."

Sinclair looked across his desk at Anthony and laughed. "Strallan, you can find the most unusual ways to express the most obvious facts."

Anthony stiffened slightly feeling awkward, as he often did. "Well, it's true. A new group every week it seems…"

"Quite right. I heard that Dennison is back?"

"Yes, he'll have his report in good order. Briefly though, he's made contact with a group in Syria that may prove beneficial. Oh and," he paused as he reached into his jacket pocket, "I received this just a few minutes ago from Lord Grantham. Seems they've come across some information about illegal weapons trade," he finished as he showed the list to Sinclair.

"Anthony you know we can't get bogged down in…" but Sinclair quieted as he glanced over the list. Then looking up at Anthony, he frowned. "You're sure about this?"

"It bears looking into. If even half of that list gets delivered, we're in for a very active few months ahead of us."

"Months? This could be a problem for years. Yes, do follow through and be sure to put some good people on it. We want to stop this before it happens and not try to tidy up after the fact.

"Quite right. Anything else, then?"

"No, just…welcome back. I'm glad you've had a holiday because it appears we won't have any more for the foreseeable future."

Anthony ventured back to his office, his mind deep into thoughts about stopping the arms sales listed in his pocket.

Two days later, Robert Crawley's middle daughter, Edith, sat at a table in a tea shop around the corner from her new workplace with one of her new coworkers, Thomas Barrow. He had been in his job for over ten years and knew his way around things. Edith thought he was perfect for the agency since he was good at collecting information. She knew he was fishing about to see what use she might be to him, but she had a use for him as well. He knew things and she wanted his knowledge.

They were chatting about their fellow co-workers when Thomas looked up, his eyes focused at something outside, across the road. "Blimey, what a beautiful man," Thomas said quite emphatically.

Edith glanced out the window and saw who he was talking about. The man indeed was quite handsome, tall, slimly built, with wavy blonde hair. He was making his way down the road at a quick pace. "Yes, he is, quite handsome," she agreed with a smile. "Is he your type?" she asked as she turned her attention back to Thomas.

"What?" he asked, looking guilty.

"It's alright, I know you're not a ladies man, Thomas. I imagine half the office is aware of it."

"Right," he said guardedly. "I just never know how new people are going to react is all." Then glancing back out the window, he smiled. "He might be my type if he had any interest at all. But he's firmly in the other camp so I'd never stand a chance."

"You've asked him?"

"No, but I know. Besides, he was married."

"Oh, so you've checked up on him? And you like tall and blonde?" Edith teased.

"In his case, it is the whole package. But it doesn't matter; he'd make me disappear if I approached him. I've heard stories about what he is capable of. And yes, I have …checked up on him."

Edith laughed at that. "But a woman would be safe with him?"

"Depends on how you define safe. He has a bit of a reputation, from before he was married you know. Seems he has a history of asking women out, having a bit of fun with them, and then disappearing. " Thomas teased in return. "But he seems a bit old for you."

"Just a small part of the package," she rejoined. "But he probably wouldn't be interested in me anyway, even for just a bit of fun."

"Oh, I don't know; you're… unique and from what I can tell, he doesn't go for the usual. I've seen him avoiding the women around the building. But then, he apparently hasn't gone for much since his wife died."

"How very sad…" Edith said wistfully.

The week went by far too quickly and on Friday afternoon, Anthony found himself wondering where the days had gone. Dennison had finished his report and he, along with another seasoned agent, Wainwright, was off to look into the arms sales. They had requested Perkins, a younger, less seasoned but highly promising agent as a third set of ears and eyes. Anthony had finished the last of the Monday morning stacks on his desk on Wednesday and spent the rest of the week digging further into the newest terrorist cell along with several other concerns that cropped up. By Friday afternoon he was ready for the less pressured, non business-like dinner at the Crawleys.

Just as he was about to leave his office he realized he hadn't the slightest notion about time or dress code for the dinner. Grace had him connected with Robert Crawley in just a few minutes.

"Sorry old Chap, I forgot to give you the details," Robert chuckled. "Not our usual affair with dinner jackets and the like. That's at Edith's insistence. More casual, she insisted, so just a jacket. You could even get away without a tie, I daresay. And dinner is at eight so if you can arrive somewhere around seven thirty that should suffice."

Anthony thanked him and left his office on a mission. Since formal attire wasn't required, he wanted to pick up his blue jacket from the cleaners. The jacket was comfortable, stylish, and like an old friend.

In the lobby of the building, he spotted the girl from the elevator at the first of the week. She seemed to be dashing out hurriedly. "Off to a date with some handsome and very lucky chap, no doubt," he mumbled as he watched her dart out the front of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Anthony arrived on the Grantham front steps promptly at twenty past seven, early as was his custom. Carson, the Grantham butler since Anthony could remember, opened the door and ushered him in. "The family and guests are gathering in the drawing room," Carson said with a manner from a hundred years past. "And might I add Sir Anthony, that it is good to see you in this house again."

Anthony smiled at the man and thanked him. The warmth with which Cason welcomed him surprised him. He hadn't seen the man in years and the man had always been aloof and distant in the past. Shaking his head in wonder, he followed Carson's lead to the drawing room.

It was a relief when he entered the room and realized that he knew most of the people there. "Anthony," Robert greeted him as he crossed the room. "So glad you made it. Cora has asked me three times if I was certain you were coming."

Anthony, perplexed by the sudden interest in his attendance when they hadn't met socially since Maud's death, grinned lopsidedly. "Well, so glad I am able to put you and Cora at ease," he said lightly.

"Come, let me introduce you to some of our guests."

"It's alright, Robert. I believe I know almost everyone."

"Yes, right." Robert said as he pulled Anthony across to a group of women. "You remember Rosamund, don't you? "

Anthony nodded, "of course. It is so good to see you again Lady Rosamund."

"Oh really Anthony, we were past all the Sir and Lady nonsense long ago. But it is good to see you in circulation again. May I introduce you to my friend, Maisie Russell. She's visiting me from Dorset."

"Ms. Russell," Anthony acknowledged her. "You and Rosamund have been friends long?"

"Since our days at school," the woman replied. "We shared a room and quite a lot of mischief."

Anthony smiled and glanced at Rosamund Painswick, remembering the tales Robert used to tell about his sister's antics at school. "Rosamund was the ring leader, I'm quite sure," he replied politely.

Robert steered him around the room, introducing him to various people from their circle of long held acquaintances. Finally, he moved to stand beside Cora. "Lady Grantham," Anthony said softly. Cora Crawley turned and smiled at him genially. "Anthony Strallan, it has been far too long. I'm so happy Robert finally got around to extending the invitation. But you know you could have come around any time."

"Thank you. It took awhile, after Maud, and then I got wrapped up in my work. But I have kept it for far too long."

"Well, you are here now," she said sincerely. "And I hope this isn't just a one off."

A few minutes later, he was standing in a corner, talking to Ethan Parker, head of a large British energy corporation. Parker wanted to know more about the worsening situation in Syria. Anthony tired to keep the conversation light, not wanting to darken the mood of the dinner party.

He noticed a bit of commotion at the entry to the room and heard as Robert called to the young woman who had just entered. "Edith, my darling girl, come in. Let me brag on our newest graduate." Anthony struggled to keep his mouth closed as a space opened in the room full of people and he spied the young woman from the elevator.

She was stunning, he thought. Her dress was the perfect shade of green to complement her coloring and fit her body like a glove. But it was the neckline that caught his attention the most. The vee dipped dangerously low, giving away everything and nothing in the same plunge. Anthony's eyes were riveted to her as was every other man's in the room. Slowly, he let his eyes trail down the curve of her hips where a slit travel up her left thigh just enough to make his breath hitch. And then there were her long, silky legs… He had to remember to breathe. And then she turned slightly to speak to someone near her and he realized the back of the dress took a plunge as well and he felt his fingertips begin to itch with his desire to explore the long line of her spine. Like a schoolboy, he remained frozen in his spot, unable to think or speak or take his eyes off the striking young woman.

Robert began introducing her around the room and when they made their way to him, Anthony's mouth went dry. Was he really expected to speak to this goddess? He had always been awkward with women but at the moment, he was feeling completely inept.

Robert made the introduction and she smiled at him warmly. She smiled…at him? His brain fumbled for something, anything to say, when the goddess saved him. "Sir Anthony, we've met before. You probably don't remember but I do."

His jumbled mess of a mind managed to construct words, which he spoke. "Yes, I do. You were the delightful child that entertained me when I used to visit at Downton."

"Yes," she smiled even brighter, "you do remember. I'm almost embarrassed because you probably remember me as a bit of a pest. But I have very fond memories of your visits."

"No, never a pest," he replied bashfully. "As I recall, you had some rather interesting insights into some of the books you read." Someone pulled Robert away, leaving Anthony alone with this mirage.

"Well, you made me feel very special," she said coyly, a faint flush suddenly appearing on her cheeks.

Trying to ease her embarrassment, Anthony asked, "Didn't I see you on the elevator in my building earlier in the week?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'd hoped you'd recognize me when our paths crossed but obviously, you didn't."

Suddenly flushed with a heat he hadn't felt in years, Anthony bumbled a response. "You didn't look like …like you do now. No, what I mean to say is … " god, could you be anymore clumsy, he thought. "While you were a pretty child, I could never have imagined the beautiful young woman you have grown into."

The blush of her cheeks darkened. "Thank you. You've boosted my ego enormously," she said with a flirtatious tone.

It was Anthony's turn to blush. "What? No. Surely you know how lovely you are?"

"Thank you but no, I don't. Men rarely even notice men when my sister Mary is in the room. And now you've called me lovely and beautiful and I am feeling quite light headed from it."

"Then Lady Edith, I can only surmise that all the young men of your generation are idiots."

She laughed, which made it possible for Anthony to begin to relax. "I couldn't agree more," she finally said as one last giggle escaped.

"Well, if I were younger and if I didn't think your father would take my head off, I certainly would endeavor to tell you those things and more, repeatedly."

"My father would barely notice, since it would be me on the receiving end of your attention. And actually, I find I enjoy the company of slightly older men much more than ones my own age. It is so much more…interesting," she said with a coquettish wink.

Anthony's entire body was on fire and fully at attention by now. Again his mind fumbled, looking for some way to extricate himself from the direction the conversation was taking. Otherwise, he might succumb to her charms and regret it in the morning. Thankfully, her mother unknowingly came to his rescue. "Edith, there you are…" she said as she smiled at Anthony. "Come, say hello to the Marchands. They're here from Devon and haven't seen you since you were a child."

Anthony watched her walk away with a mixture of relief and desire. The way she moved, the sway of her hips, and that enticing long line down her back had him salivating. He felt like a predator whose prey was being held just out of his reach. And he was grateful it was.

After a few minutes, he walked the perimeter of the room, a habit formed early in his career in intelligence. He recognized most of the people in attendance, some from the highest social circuits and a few of Robert's business associates. A few he recognized from government service. In the opposite corner of the roomed he noticed Mary Crawley deep in conversation with a young man who was listening intently. At first Anthony thought he must be the young Matthew that Robert had referred to and who one day might become engaged to the eldest daughter of the house. But then another young woman approached them and hooked her arm through that of the young man. Mary smiled at both of them and walked away, leaving the young couple on their own.

Cora Crawley fascinated Anthony in an appreciative way. Her American flare had cleared some of the cobwebs from the ancient family and brought a breath of fresh air to Robert's existence. Warm and friendly but also often very wise about the motivations of others, she maneuvered the social expectations of their class masterfully. Robert would not have been nearly as successful without her and he knew it. They were a unique couple indeed. Anthony spent a few minutes watching Cora work the room, admiring her ease in doing so. He wished he had just a tiny portion of her skills.

"Uncovered any spies in your observations," a voice asked him from just behind his right shoulder.

Anthony turned to see Rosamund Painswick smirking up at him. "No, no spies tonight. In fact, I was just admiring your sister-in-law's social skills. Robert is a very lucky man."

"Indeed," Rosamund agreed with just a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "But you know that a lady doesn't wish to discuss another woman with an eligible man," she teased.

Anthony chuckled. "You look lovely tonight, Rosamund." He paused and then added, "Is that better?"

Rosamund smiled at him. "Very much better." She glanced around the room and then looked back at him. "You realize you are the prize tonight, don't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about? I thought this evening was about your niece and her accomplishments."

"Oh, it is as far as the family is concerned. But all the single women in the room and a few of the married ones are planning their attack. They are the predators and you, my friend, are the prey."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Anthony said uncomfortably. Rosamund opened her mouth to reply but dinner was announced and her comment was saved for later.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this installment. More to come in a few days. Happy Easter everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

So I hope you enjoyed the start of the dinner party. Many thanks to those who left reviews for it. And now, I think it is time to move the evening along...

* * *

Dinner was wildly uncomfortable. Anthony was seated between Mary and Cora Crawley and it was obvious Mary had no interest in conversation with him. Cora spoke with him at intervals but was occupied with her hostess duties so the conversation was negligible.

Half way through the meal, he looked across to see Edith watching him, a curious smile on her lips. He smiled back at her awkwardly, wondering what she was thinking. Her eyebrows quirked and her expression changed to one of amusement. He could only wonder what that was about. Before he could process it all though, a young man beside her spoke to her, drawing her attention away from whatever game she was playing and leaving Anthony quite perplexed.

By the time the meal concluded and the gathering moved to the drawing room, Anthony was completely bemused and, he had to admit, a little frustrated with himself. He had certainly encountered more seductive women, sirens far more practiced in the art of seduction than Edith Crawley. But they had never had the effect on him that the middle daughter of his lifetime friend was having on him this evening. Thankfully there was a room full of people because if he were to find himself alone with the beguiling young minx, he wasn't certain of his self control. It was a sensation that was new to him and he found it extremely uncomfortable to be so out of control of his own thoughts and reactions.

He felt Mary Crawley's eyes on him and cringed inwardly. Within seconds she was standing next to him, trying to start a conversation. "Sir Anthony, Papa has led me to believe that you are permanently in London these days, except for the occasional trip to Yorkshire."

"Yes, that is true," he replied nervously.

"What a shame. We've missed you in the country. I remember when you and Lady Strallan were frequent visitors to Downton and of course, we thoroughly enjoyed our visits to Locksley."

"Yes well… that was a different time," Anthony responded. "And it was actually my wife's friendship with your mother that prompted much of the activity. I was often away and their friendship was a great comfort to Maud."

Mary looked at him oddly. "I don't remember you being away all that much."

"You were very young Lady Mary, and most probably found me quite dull and boring. So it is no surprise that you don't remember my absences since you rarely noticed if I was there." Anthony hadn't intended to be so blunt or to sound rude but the sensation that he was being watched from across the room unsettled him. Glancing over Mary's shoulder, he saw a lovely set of dark eyes watching the exchange with a look of disappointment. Perhaps it was for the best, he reflected. Perhaps now Lady Edith would concentrate on the younger men in the room, ones more appropriate for her and stop this ridiculous game with him. A pang of regret tightened his chest at the thought. She really was quite lovely and her minor flirtation had done quite a lot for his ego this evening but… best they both turn their thoughts in different directions.

He had every intention of leaving as soon as it was polite to do so but just as he made up his mind to execute the plan, Edith materialized beside him. He'd lost track of her movement as he'd chatted with several acquaintances and now suddenly, here she was, smiling up at him and undercutting his resolve.

"So how long have you been working… at your job?" She glanced around as she asked, knowing his work wasn't really the best topic for this type of gathering. Her father knew of Anthony's work or course, but while it wasn't a tightly held secret, his position wasn't generally known either.

"My present position? About five years now. I took a leave after Maud's death and then tried to resume my previous… position but …" he let the thought drop, not knowing how to explain why he hadn't been any good in the field after his wife's death. He never really understood it himself. All he knew was that he'd returned from his mission with a hole in his right shoulder that still bothered him from time to time and no taste for field work whatsoever.

"Yes, I'd heard that you…needed a change after Lady Strallan's death."

Anthony could have kissed her for that; not that he was happy about rumors floating around about him but that she had expressed his failure on his last field assignment in such a generous manner. "Yes, it seems I'm better suited for what I am doing now. Age catching up, I suppose," he said in an effort to deflect his discomfort. "Can't have old codgers running around mucking things up in the field…"

She giggled, she actually giggled at him, completely befuddling him. "I'm sorry," she finally managed. "But you do realize that almost all of the women in the room, women of all ages I might add, are ogling you and have been all night. Just look around. You could have just about any woman in the room if you wanted. That doesn't really sound old to me; seasoned perhaps, but not old. But then, maybe it is your _seasoning _that makes you so attractive. Well, that and the way your jacket accentuates your eyes."

"I….I… I…" Anthony babbled. Then swallowing, he collected his wits. "I'm really quite vanilla," he muttered amidst blushes and nerves, "not really very interesting at all…"

Casting a quick glance around the room, Edith shook her head. "I'm afraid you're outnumbered on that score," she said lightly. "Besides, vanilla is a very well liked seasoning, you know."

Anthony glanced up from her smiling face to see what it was that she was seeing. He did notice two or three ladies who suddenly looked away as his eyes fell on them. "More likely they're wondering why you are wasting your time talking to an old codger like me," he said softly.

"No. They know exactly why I am talking to you and they are envious," she shot back at him.

Feeling more awkward by the second, his mind shuffled to find a different topic. "So why were you in the elevator the other day? What I mean to ask is… what were you doing in my building?" He rolled his eyes in defeat as he realized how completely clumsy his question sounded.

"I work there now."

"What? You work …"

"In the communications department tracing some of the social media coming out of the hot spots."

"You mean like twitter and the like?"

"Twitter, Facebook, You Tube videos, you name it. Sometimes, with a little luck we're quick enough to locate the source before the poster moves and our operatives can act on it. But just as important is the intelligence we can gather from the posts. It's really quite amazing."

"Yes, I would think so. I'm not really familiar with all venues. I do have a twitter account but haven't used it in some time."

"Probably best that you don't," she said conspiratorially. "You never know who might be tracking it."

"Ah yes, good point," he grinned lopsidedly. "So, emmm…I shouldn't tweet to you?"

"Can't. I'm not on any of those."

"None?"

"None. But if you wanted to text me, I can give you my number," she said hopefully.

Her attitude had Anthony trembling with glee inwardly. She would give him her number! But then his good sense took over. She was just being polite, he told himself. There was no reason why a delightful young creature like Edith Crawley would want to receive a text from him. Still, before he could stop himself, he pulled out one of his cards and jotted his private number on the back. "Here, you can message me and then I'll have your number," he said as he handed her the card.

Edith grinned as she took it from him and gazed at his number, almost coveting it, he thought. "I'll text you later tonight," she said warmly.

Just then Robert interrupted their space. "So Anthony, has Edith told you that she's working for you now?"

"Well not for me exactly," Anthony deflected. The conversation continued until Anthony noticed guests beginning to leave and he took that as his cue to leave as well. He needed time in the quiet solitude of his flat to consider the strange twists and turns of his evening in the company of one very charming and intelligent but far too young Edith Crawley.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll bet you thought night was over when Anthony left the dinner party, didn't you? Well, not quite ;-) I sure hope you read this in the frame of mind I wrote it, lol. Edith might seem a little out of character but to me, this Edith is the way our Edith would be in modern times without the constraints of the very restrictive behaviors allowed women 100 years ago. She was persistant then and I believe she'd be even more so in today's setting. Let me know what you think, please.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Anthony had just switched off his bedside lamp when his phone chimed, indicating he had received a message. Sitting up, he picked up the phone from its charging station on the same table and looked at the screen.

_What are you doing? _It was from Edith!

_Just turning in, _he typed.

_Bedtime? So soon? What are you wearing?_

Anthony nearly fumbled the phone. _Yes, old codgers go to bed early._ _Pajamas. What are you we…. _No, he thought and quickly backspaced, leaving only his answer to her questions.

_What color?_

_Blue_

_Blue? Yum! Top and Bottom?_

The impertinence of the girl! _Yes, _he replied, giddy with the implications.

_That's a shame._

_What is?_

_That you are wearing anything at all. Too bad you didn't go home with one of the ladies tonight._ It ended with one of those little faces winking at him.

Oh god, he thought. This was going completely in an ill advised direction. _Not too bad. _

_No? _

_No._

_You don't like women?_

_What? No _He backspaced again. _Of course I do but…_

_What kind of woman do you like?_

_What? I don't understand. _

_Short, tall, thin, well endowed, old, young?_

_I don't know. That's not a fair question._

_Why not?_

_I like interesting women. What kind of men do you like? _ He hit send and then regretted it. He shouldn't be toying with her like this.

_Tall, blonde, blue eyes, and … seasoned._

This time he did fumble the phone. After a moment to collect himself, he typed. _This isn't appropriate._

_I want to be inappropriate_

And then, _With you._

Anthony glared at the phone. What had he gotten himself into? _Edith… it can't be. I can't…_

She sent back, _ I want to come over and prove you wrong. I'll show you that you can…_

_I didn't mean it that way. Just… I'm too old for you._

_I still want to come over and prove you wrong._

_No. You can't_

_Is that a challenge?_

_No! I mean, _he wasn't sure what he meant anymore. It was all very confusing. _It isn't appropriate._

Nothing; no response. He watched the screen until it went dark. And then he watched it some more. Finally he glumly put the phone back in its charger and turned out the light again. He lay in the bed thinking over the conversations he'd had with her, both in person and digitally. She really did seem keen, he mused. But that was still no reason to take her up on what she was blatantly offering, ruin a lifetime friendship with her father, and possibly ruin her as well. And what it would do to him… he was only just getting his feet back under him since Maud's death. Could he handle a fling with Edith and survive?

A few minutes later he heard the ringer at his door. "Edith," he gasped as he opened the door to find her standing there.

She charged past him and stood in the middle of his entry, smiling shyly. "Did I wake you?" she asked coyly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to take my coat?"

"You shouldn't be here," he insisted.

"Very well, I'll just toss it on that chair," she said as she looked into his sitting room. Walking toward the chair, she began slipping out of her coat. Anthony gulped when he saw bare shoulders. And when the coat fell to the chair, revealing that she was wearing a short and somewhat see through nightie, his knees nearly buckled. "Edith!" He hurried to grab the coat to slip it back on her.

"Oh just leave it there," she said. "Don't bother with hanging it. I toss it on my chair all the time."

"You must go," he said with a firmness he wasn't feeling; well, not in his emotions anyway. Physically was another story…

Looking around the room, she nodded. "Yes, I really do need the powder room. Where is it?"

"Erm, end of the hallway," he muttered as he felt his resolve waning. His eyes followed her as she made her way to the loo. Then he settled in the chair, still holding her coat.

After a few minutes, when she didn't return he went looking for her. The door to his room was slightly ajar and he peered in. Propped against his headboard but thankfully with the covers up to her waist, sat Edith. "I was wondering where you were," she said evenly.

"Edith really, you must leave."

"But I don't want to. I'm here to prove you wrong, remember?"

"Edith," he said with an edge in his voice.

Her expression turned pouty. "Are you saying you don't want me?" Her eyes caressed the length of his body and she smirked. "Because I get the impression that you do," she said as she looked pointedly at the part of him that insisted on revealing how much he did want her.

"I… no, it's just… I'm too old for trysts like this Edith. I…can't play at this."

"At what?"

"This," he said as his hand made a sweeping motion. "I don't want one night trysts or even short little flings. It just isn't in me. And there are legions of young men out there who are far more appropriate for you."

"I disagree. There is no one more appropriate for me. And I don't want a fling either, Anthony."

"What?" He was completely bewildered.

"I've wanted you, and only you, since I can remember. Oh, I don't think I understood how it was I wanted you when I was little. I just knew I wanted to be with you."

"Edith that was a little girl's fantasy and while I feel quite complimented that you should have…"

"Did you know that I thought about you while I was away at school? Every boy I dated, all I could think was, _he isn't as tall as Anthony_ or his _smile doesn't make his eyes sparkle like Anthony's do_… I compared every boy to you and they all fell short. But I still didn't understand it really until I saw you in the elevator. Do you have an idea the effect you had on me, just standing there? I've never wanted anyone or anything as much as I wanted you in those moments. And when I saw you tonight… I hope you can appreciate the restraint I exercised by not jumping you in the middle of my mother's drawing room."

Anthony was completely flabbergasted. "You can't be serious!"

"Don't you want me, even a little?"

Anthony took in the sight of her, nearly naked in his bed, as he considered what she had just told him. He realized he was trembling, she had so unnerved him. "I… god forgive me but yes; I want you Edith. What man wouldn't? But…"

"Why must there be a but?"

He sighed. "As I said, I don't want a fling; I'm not that sort. I have to know the woman I am with, love her and preferably be married to her."

"Are you proposing marriage then?" she teased.

Clenching his jaw, Anthony fought his baser instincts. "I am proposing that you go home tonight and then later perhaps we can get to know one another?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, I like your proposals," she said excitedly. Anthony reached out to hand her the coat that he was still clutching. "Good then," he said as he held up her coat.

She scooted from the bed and slipped into her coat. Then reaching up, she kissed his cheek. "Don't make me wait too long, Anthony."

"No, of course not. I'll call you in the morning," he babbled without thinking.

She smiled as she slipped from his room. He heard the sound of her footsteps in the hall and then the quiet closing of his door as she left. He collapsed into his bed, jittery with nerves, trepidation and an odd feeling of happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

I meant to post this yesterday but got caught up in reading all the Andith posts and then when I logged in today to post, there were more! What joy! So here is my latest installment, later than planned but hopefully still enjoyable.

* * *

The next morning he lazily went about preparing for his day. Since it was a Saturday, there really wasn't much he had to prepare for except… "Oh god," he groaned out loud as his mind recalled his promise to the little vixen, Edith Crawley. "I… can't do this," he said abruptly into thin air.

He busied himself with tidying his flat, as was his usual Saturday morning task. Then he went in search of other chores that needing doing but by eleven he had run out of ideas to keep his mind and his rebellious body off of a certain young woman. "This is ridiculous," he told himself as he stood in the middle of his living room. He debated calling Edith and telling her that it just couldn't happen and after a few minutes of trying to think of how to say it, his phone chimed at him.

Reaching for it, he saw that he had a message… from _her_! Staring at the phone, he paced around the room, considered tossing the damned thing out the window, and then paced again. "You're an idiot," he told himself over and over. "Idiot, silly old fool… you're daft; that's it, face it… you're a daft old man," he chastised. Still staring at the phone, he sighed. "But she…she is worth it, don't you think?" he asked himself as he stopped pacing. "She's very pretty and intelligent and so very sweet… and she's keen on you," he continued, expressing his thoughts to the walls. Nervously he looked again at his phone.

Opening the message he read, "_You said you would call this morning. It's alright. I understand." _It was followed by one of those sad faces.

"Now you've done it!" he yelled at himself. But as he stared at the message, he thought that perhaps it was for the best. If he called her, she might get hurt. Hell, he _knew _he would.

Monday was a difficult day for Anthony. Of course the first person he saw when he entered the elevator at work was Edith. And she was with a younger chap, much more suited for her in age. She greeted him with a sad smile and wouldn't look at him directly. His return greeting was equally uncomfortable. And when the young chap leaned over and whispered in her ear his chest clinched tight.

Later when he escaped his office for lunch, he saw the two of them again inside a small café near their building. Edith was laughing with the younger man. Anthony's emotions confused him at the sight since he felt both sad and relieved that she seemed to move on… away from him. He was in a foul mood the rest of the day.

A week later his assistant, Grace, was talking with Miriam Hopkins from the records department. "He's not himself at all," Grace told her friend. "He snaps at everything and everyone. Why just yesterday he nearly took the head off of that new chap, Tim Mountain. Poor fellow left the office with his tail between his legs and his ears a proper red. Reminds me of a caged animal, all snarls and growls."

Miriam of course told her friend Alice, who told her friend Louise, and before long just about everyone in the building knew that the usually kind and gentlemanly Sir Anthony was a caged bear. Word made it to Thomas, who of course shared with Edith. And Edith… well, she cried herself to sleep that night.

Three weeks later, Anthony sat at his desk reading a report from Dennison and his team. They had managed to infiltrate the edges of a terrorist organization that had connections to some of the worst terrorists fighting in Syria. It had taken longer than any of them had hoped for but finally the hard work was beginning to pay off. At the bottom of the report, Dennison noted that it would help if they had someone with media expertise to help them interpret some of the feeds they were getting through their new contacts.

His mind went immediately to Edith. Wasn't this the very thing she described? But there was no way he was sending a new, virtually untrained non-field agent into the quagmire. Perhaps her unit had someone else they could send, someone with more… seasoning. The thought of that word brought a wave of feelings, a queasy giddiness that washed over him. She had called him seasoned…

It took only an hour to meet with Sinclair to discuss the matter and suggest that someone from communications might go. An hour after that, Reggie Davis, head of Edith's section was in his office proposing they send Edith.

"No Reggie. She isn't trained for this sort of operation. Take her away from her computer in a safe environment and she will be lost," Anthony insisted.

Not to be deterred, Reggie smiled. "I'm not proposing plopping her in the middle of Syria, old chap; merely moving her a bit closer to the action. We have a station at Gibraltar. She could set up there."

"Gibraltar?"

"Yes. I would suggest Cypress, but as you say; she isn't trained for field work."

"But how does Gibraltar help? It's the other side of the Mediterranean from where they are."

"True, but some of the activity is closer to the western side anyway, through cells in Libya, Mali, and Niger and even Algeria and Morocco. Dennison and his people will be moving throughout the region and she'll be in the captain's nest if she is in Gibraltar."

"You mean crow's nest," Anthony said bitterly as he frowned at Reggie.

"Right. So, it's perfect, don't you think?"

"No, but I can see I'm overruled here. She's your department, not mine."

Reggie squinted as he peered studiously at Anthony. "What's your interest anyway? You know this girl?"

"She is the daughter of a friend," Anthony replied smoothly. _And the only thing to stir my interest since Maud…_

The following day Reggie and Anthony briefed Edith together on her task and the expectations. He was nervous as it was to be the first time he had been in a room with her since the night she had come to his flat. Anthony concluded the briefing with an admonition. "If you feel at all uncomfortable, that perhaps you are being watched… anything, you retreat and we'll get you out of there. Do you understand?"

For the first time since the meeting began, she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I think I do."

The sadness he saw reflected in her dark orbs tore at him. But it was better this way, he told himself; no one would be hurt.

Edith had been gone a week when Anthony decided to check with Reggie Davis about her. "Have you heard anything?" he asked Reggie as he entered the other man's office.

"Anthony, how good to see you." Looking at him with a chagrinned expression, Reggie commented, "I thought you were monitoring the situation since the team she is working with is one of yours."

"No. I've been in touch with Dennison but she is your responsibility. Have you heard nothing?" Anthony felt his gut go into full panic mode. He knew she shouldn't have been sent out into the field, even as removed from the action as she was.

"Relax Anthony. I'm sure she is fine."

"Really, how can you be so sure?" Anthony barked.

"Easy, we haven't heard anything negative either."

Anthony stormed out of Reggie's office. Back in his own, he had Grace send a message through a stealth channel to Dennison to see if he had heard from Edith. When the agent's reply came back a few hours later that he hadn't had contact with her in the last four days, Anthony began to panic. As he tried to formulate a plan for Edith, a call came from above from Sinclair.

"What the hell is going on?" The chief wanted to know as soon as Anthony walked through the door.

Reggie was already seated in front of the large desk where Sinclair sat. "I thought Reggie was keeping tabs on her," Anthony said angrily.

"I've made inquiries through our people at the shipyard and through civilian channels and no one has seen her," Reggie said quietly.

"I've got the Earl of Grantham and Lord Flintshire from the Home Office on my back."

Anthony groaned. Davis spoke up however. "Why?"

It was Anthony who supplied the answer. "She is the middle daughter of the Earl and Lord Flintshire is his cousin by marriage. You're lucky you don't have Lord Merton in the mix as well, since her sister is his god daughter. Oh, and you can expect a call from the U.S. Ambassador since she is the granddaughter of Martha Levinson, head of the House of Levinson, New York."

Reggie's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Anthony glared at the other man. "I tried to stop this idiocy but you were certain it would be alright."

"Alright, I've heard enough!" bellowed Sinclair. "Anthony, since you know the family I want you on the next flight to Gibraltar. Find her!" Anthony nodded. With a final glare at Reggie Davis, he rushed from the office to set things in motion.


	8. Chapter 8

I've never been to Gibraltar so I'm depending on the internet for my information. I have taken a few facts and stretched them to make the story work in the next couple of chapters. I hope that is okay;-)

This is a short installment but it moves things along to get us where Andith needs to be for the next one. Happy reading!

* * *

Twenty four hours later Anthony was in Gibraltar and had exhausted all of the obvious avenues for finding Edith Crawley. The personnel at their post had not seen her for several days and had looked for her themselves. As he stood on the main street and surveyed the area, Anthony's mind was clicking. Gibraltar wasn't large so there were only so many places she could be hiding. He'd already scoured her hotel room looking for clues and found nothing. He was at his wits end trying to think of where she might be when a glimmer of inspiration hit him and he headed for the port. He knew her father's company maintained a small office there.

After inquiring with the head of the office, a Mr. Molesley, Anthony was again at a loss. Heading back towards his hotel, he stopped at the bar adjacent to it for a drink or two… or maybe more. They way he was feeling at the moment, he couldn't be sure.

The place was dark, meeting Anthony's mood. He ordered a Scotch and settled at the darkest corner at the end and took a long gulp of his drink, relishing the burn as it slid down his throat. Where the devil could she be, he wondered.

An hour later the bartender was drying the last bit of glasses that had come out from the back for the night's service when a young woman entered and sat at the opposite end from the gentleman at the far end who had been drinking Scotch like it was his last night on earth. She hardly gave anything a glance and with a heavy sigh, ordered a drink for herself. The bartender thought she looked weary and in need of the Zombie she had ordered.

"You all alone?" he asked as he brought her the drink.

"Yes, all alone in the world," she replied, realizing too late that she probably shouldn't share that with a total stranger.

"Shame," the bartender said leeringly.

"Oh, I'm used to it," she replied as she took a sip of her drink. "My family's ignored me most of my life and now I've lost touch with my…" she paused, realizing she really was about to reveal too much, "company."

"Oh, that's awful," the bartender commiserated.

"Yeah, and the only guy I've found interesting enough to take more than a cursory glance at dumped me a few weeks back. Well, not dumped exactly since we were never together but…"

"Stupid bloke," the bartended smiled.

"Yeah, except he isn't… stupid, I mean."

"So, I get off in another couple of hours; how about I show you some of the points of interest?"

The woman looked at him and laughed. "Thanks, but no."

It was then that her eyes caught the sight of the man at the dark end of the bar, the shadows revealing only his outline. Smiling to her herself, she looked at the bartender. "What's his story?"

"Dunno. He came in about an hour ago and he's been knocking back Scotches like there's no tomorrow. That's his fourth."

Peering down to the end of the bar, she almost gasped. It couldn't be, could it? Picking up her drink, she went to investigate. Sitting down next the man, she tilted her head to match the angle of his. "Anthony?"

Bleary eyes looked up at her and a huge smile broke onto his face. "Edith?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I was… um… looking for you. You weren't where you were supposed to be, you know," he said, slurring his words as he spoke.

"You're drunk."

Smirking, Anthony nodded. "I am, but not as much as I want to be." Then peering at her closely, he blinked. "Are you real? Can I touch you?"

Edith laughed. "Yes, to both questions."

Anthony used his index finger to poke at her forearm and blinked again. "You are!"

"Why were you looking for me, Anthony?"

"Nobody knew where you were. Had to know where you were… couldn't lose you," he said as he signaled for another drink. Edith reached to cover his hand and shook her head negatively at the bartender. "What'd you do that for?" Anthony wanted to know.

"I think you've had enough."

"No I haven't." Then looking at her glass, he asked "what are you drinking?"

"A zombie," she replied.

Waving at the bartender, Anthony called out, "two more Zombies."

"Anthony, I really think you've had enough."

"Nope. Not enough." Settling his bleary eyes on her he grinned. "Never enough… of you."

Feeling somewhat complimented and quite flustered, Edith took a large gulp of her drink before turning back to the man who had occupied almost all of her thoughts for the last several weeks. "So you came to find me? Why not send one of your operatives? Or just order the ones already here to look for me?"

Anthony looked up at her with bleary eyes. "Your family has made inquiries and stirred things up a bit. I was ordered to find you."

"So, you didn't come on your own accord?"

He reached up to stroke the side of her face with his fingers. "Do you really believe I could have stayed away, sit in London and wonder where you were and if you were alright? No, my sweet one; it's true, I was ordered here but I would have come anyway."

Her eyes lit happily. "I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard."

They sat gazing at one another for a moment and then Anthony broke the spell. "We really should get you back to your hotel. You should call your family to let them know you've been found."

"Oh, must we? I'd much rather spend more time with you."

"I'm afraid you must," he said as he attempted to stand. After a second attempt, Anthony swayed uneasily and Edith took his arm to wrap around her shoulder. She gave a small wave to the bartender as they wobbled out of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

Many, Many thanks for the reviews and comments! I am so happy that you all are enjoying my little flight of fantasy. Our dear Baron has decreed that this should have at least 20 more chapters and I'm feeling challenged, lol. Your continued support will see me through ;-)

I've stretched some facts to make the plot work here so please don't throw tomatoes. You'll understand as you read. Happy reading and let me know how you like it.

* * *

The bright sunlight bursting through the curtains woke Anthony to an exploding head. Looking around at his surroundings he recognized his hotel room. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there though. He tugged at the covers to cover his head and block the light but something was holding them in place. Chancing more pain, he opened his eyes just enough to see what the problem was.

Fighting his way through a wave of nausea, his eyes got larger as he saw a bump in the covers next to him and hair curling out over the top of the covers. Slender fingers held the linens in place, covering the face of the body that was next to him. His heart pounding in his chest, Anthony tried to pry the covers down just enough to see who was underneath. _Oh god…it's Edith!_ He nearly fell out of the bed in reaction, his stomach lurching dangerously. _But how… why is she here?_

Then he became aware of another sensation. Lifting the covers slightly, he peered down to confirm that he was naked, not wearing a stitch of…anything. Lifting the covers a little more, he realized that Edith was in the same state. _Oh god, what happened; what have I done? What have we done?_

Settling the covers back over the both of them, he lay there for a few minutes trying to settle his stomach and remember what had happened. He had a vague memory of her in a bar with him, but that was all. He frowned at that. Had they… and if they had, why couldn't he remember it? It was the stuff of which his dreams had been made since the night of her parent's dinner party. And now it had happened and he couldn't remember? He didn't find the irony amusing at all.

The more he pondered the situation, the more he realized his body was responding to the notion, although he couldn't see how after the binge he must've been on last night. Perhaps they had tried but he hadn't… _oh what a ghastly thought…_

He hazarded another glance around and spied little red foil wrappings on the bedside table, three of them. _Three? No, there was no way… Even in his prime three would have been… miraculous._ Suddenly feeling the call of nature, he carefully slipped out of the bed in an effort to not wake Edith. He didn't think he was ready to deal with Edith just yet. However, as he took a step, his foot landed squarely on the evidence that one of the occupants of the red foil wrappers had been put to use, rather good use if his foot was any judge.

Scowling with disgust, he eased his way across the room to the privy, grabbing his vest and boxers that had been left on the floor. Once his business was concluded, he decided that a shower might be in order. He was feeling rank and a quick glance in the mirror confirmed that he was quite a mess. Besides, the hot water would help clear his mind, he thought, or at least might ease the throbbing in his head.

Light began to penetrate Edith's eyelids as she slowly made her way to consciousness. The throbbing behind her eyeballs didn't encourage her to open her eyes just yet though. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she realized she hadn't had a hangover of this magnitude since her first year of college. What the hell was she thinking…

An image flashed through her brain of Anthony which was followed by another flash of his eyes in a darkened room. A sensation followed that hinted at ….. Panic set in as she lifted the covers slightly to confirm what her mind was suggesting. What was she doing wearing nothing in… she looked around, realizing it wasn't her hotel room. _Think, _she commanded her mind_, what happened?_

Just then she heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. This was her chance. Throwing off the covers, she rolled out of bed onto her feet, a groan escaping her as her head and stomach complained. Settling back on the bed, she held her head in her hands and moaned again. _Don't move so fast, _her mind insisted.

Looking around she saw her clothes strewn over the floor. A glance at the bedside table behind her revealed a watch. _Oh my god, is that… is it… Anthony's watch? _Peering at it in a more focused manner, she was sure that it was. That's when she saw the little red foil wrappers. "Oh no!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Edith heard the water stop in the bathroom and tried to move to get her clothes but her head complained vehemently. When she heard the doorknob rattle she quickly crawled back under the covers, throwing them over her face in hopes he would think she was still sleeping.

Anthony emerged from the bathroom feeling somewhat more stable until he saw the outline of her body under the covers in _his_ bed. It was like his worst nightmare and fondest dream all bundled up waiting to unfold. But he would have to face her, he knew.

Sitting gingerly on the side of the bed, he spoke softly. "Edith, are you awake?"

Slowly the covers came down revealing her trepidation filled face, her eyes huge as she looked at him uncomfortably. All he could do was stare for a moment. In spite of the circumstances and the discomfort, he thought he'd never seen a more lovely sight in all his years. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," she replied, eyeing him warily.

"Are… are you alright?" His voice cracked as he asked, fear permeating every syllable.

She only nodded and then winced as a result of the motion. "I… think so," she finally whispered. "But what happened? What did we …"

Anthony's gaze moved slowly, shamefully to the bedside table that contained the little wrappers. "Apparently we had… quite a party last night."

Watching his chagrin and then contemplating what their activities must have been, she smiled coyly. "Yes, quite a party…" She watched him as his eyes shifted away from her uncomfortably. "I um… need the loo."

"Oh right," Anthony said as he shifted on the bed.

"Could you… I mean, oh what the hell," she exclaimed as she threw the covers off and stood, somewhat wobbly. Anthony's eyes widened in surprise as he watched her naked form walk around the end of the bed. He willed them to look away but they refused to obey and followed her motion all the way to the door until she slipped behind it, closing the door softly.

With Edith out of the room, Anthony moved quickly, well as quickly as his pounding head would allow, to exchange his soiled clothes for fresh ones. He heard the shower kick on and surmised that she had decided a quick shower might help as well. Finally she emerged from the bath, with a hotel towel wrapped firmly around her body, and began picking up the pieces of her outfit from the night before. He watched her every move, an inner battle waging as part of him wanted to coax her back to the bed they had so obviously shared while the sensible Anthony knew it would be best if he let her go.

"What the…." Edith exclaimed with a screech.

Anthony flinched as he observed her standing by the table in front of the window, an official looking paper in her hands. "What's wrong?" he asked as he crossed the room cautiously.

"This!" she yelped as she waved the paper at him.

"I don't understand," he replied. His eyebrows rose as he noticed something that she obviously hadn't. "What's that?" he asked as a small gold band reflected the light coming through the window. She shook her head and shoved the paper at him as soon as he was near enough to take it. As he began to read, he couldn't help the exclamation that escaped him, "bloody hell!" He looked up at her sheepishly. "This says… it says…."

"We're married!" she screamed as her eyes finally landed on the ring on her finger. "But… how? I don't remember… but then I don't remember much about last night. But…. How?" Edith grabbed the paper back and scrutinized it while Anthony stood watching, dazed. "It says we were married yesterday … but how can that be?" She asked.

"Gibraltar has very lax rules," Anthony supplied. "Although this does seem rather… sudden. I thought weddings this quick could only happen in Las Vegas."

Edith looked up at him dolefully. "I vaguely recollect calling Molesley at my father's office here. I wonder if he arranged it."

"Might have… or, I could have possibly pulled some strings. I simply don't remember. I'm certain my solicitor can sort this though, once we are back in London."

Edith looked up at him with a wicked grin. "In the meantime, the deed has been done and there are still several unopened wrappers on that table," she said as she looked toward the bedside table.

Following her gaze to the table, Anthony smirked before regaining his senses. "Yes, there are. But… do you think it wise to…. "

"To what?" Her expression was positively devilish, Anthony thought.

"Well, continue this charade," he answered.

"What charade? We know what the circumstances are…well, at least most of them…maybe. But we're here, together, and we've obviously been together, so why not continue the little interlude awhile longer?"

_Because my heart won't be able to take I when this is over_, Anthony thought. "I…I can't seem to think of an appropriate answer to that…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Edith looked up at him with a wicked grin. "In the meantime, the deed has been done and there are still several unopened wrappers on that table," she said as she looked toward the bedside table._

_Following her gaze to the table, Anthony smirked before regaining his senses. "Yes, there are. But… do you think it wise to…. "_

_"To what?" Her expression was positively devilish, Anthony thought._

_"Well, continue this charade," he answered._

_"What charade? We know what the circumstances are…well, at least most of them…maybe. But we're here, together, and we've obviously been together, so why not continue the little interlude awhile longer?"_

_Because my heart won't be able to take I when this is over, Anthony thought. "I…I can't seem to think of an appropriate answer to that…"_

"Oh Anthony, always worrying about what's appropriate. I'll tell you what's inappropriate. We haven't ordered room service and I'm hungry. And beyond breakfast," she said with ravenous eyes scanning him, "I'll still be hungry."

Breakfast was quiet, each thinking their own thoughts, although they were probably similar. Well perhaps not, as Anthony shot Edith an occasional glance, guilt and foreboding nearly overwhelming him, but that was the devil on his right shoulder. The one on his left was whispering into his ear suggestions about what he should do with her once breakfast was done.

Finally he looked across at her and asked a question he should have asked when he first saw her in the bar the day before. "Where were you? Dennison said he hadn't heard from you for four days. And I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I followed a lead. There was a post on one of the sites we've been following and I traced it to Tangier. So I went there to see…"

"You what! No! Edith, do you realize how very dangerous that was, not only for you but for the whole operation?"

"Yes, I knew it was dangerous. But I thought…"

"That is not your job, Edith. You have no training for that kind of work. And you should never have gone, especially since no one knew where you were. Do you realize your entire family was calling in favors as they looked for you?"

"No, I didn't think they would even notice that I was away. So… is that why you came to find me?"

"No…yes, ah… no. Not exactly. I mean, I haven't heard from your family directly. But when Reggie and I realized that neither of us knew where you were it was obvious that someone needed to find you."

"So you came?"

"Yes. I thought to send one of my agents but Sinclair thought I should come."

"So it wasn't your idea?"

Anthony saw how dejected she suddenly seemed. "No, it wasn't. I left field work years ago and I thought someone else would be a better choice but… here I am."

"Yes," she sighed. "Here you are, stuck in this room with me."

"Edith," he said softly with a wry smile. "Not stuck. And if I weren't such an old codger I'd… well, I…" a slight flush rose in his face as he glanced at the bedside table that contained the unused red wrappers.

Edith followed the motion of his eyes and knew instantly what he was thinking. "But you're not an old codger. It's true that you are older than I am but I refuse to accept that you are old. And if the number of used wrappers is any indication, you weren't feeling very old last night."

Anthony was flustered by her remark. "I … I shouldn't have… my only excuse was that I must have been very drunk. And even then I don't understand how I could have… " he paused and cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is that usually when one is that inebriated, one isn't capable of… of… such activities," he said, a small blush rising in his face.

Edith giggled. "Well, apparently you were quite capable, especially if the way I'm feeling is any sign."

Anthony looked at her horrified. "The way you are feeling… did I … are you hurt?"

"No not hurt," Edith said hurriedly. "Just a bit… tender."

"Oh…right," Anthony mumbled. He had no idea if that was normal, for a woman to be… tender. Maud had never expressed anything about being tender but then they had never been … so heavily engaged; well, not three times in one night anyway. "Perhaps we should fly back to London today then," as a disobedient thought tripped through his mind. _Perhaps I could kiss it and make it better…_

Edith looked stricken. "Today? But I … why today? I thought we might… " Now it was Edith who seemed flustered. She looked straight at him, her face sad and distraught. "Am I really that… undesirable?"

Anthony's eyes widened as shock ran through him. "Undesirable? Heavens no… oh Edith, just the opposite. It's just that I am too old for you and I can't, I won't take advantage of someone as young and lovely as you."

Her face immediately brightened. "Well, it seems you already have. Besides, if you think I am going to give up on someone who calls me lovely, then you are mistaken."

"Edith…"

"Please, just… can't we please stay this weekend? Just the weekend and then it'll be as if nothing happened."

"Except for the marriage certificate," Anthony reminded her.

Yes, but that can wait a few days, surely."

"I suppose so," he agreed dubiously. They finished their meal, Anthony glancing up every few minutes, still not quite believing what had transpired between Edith and him. Once they were finished, he stacked their dishes on the tray and put it outside the door. Then turning to ask her what they should do with their day, he was surprised to see her back in the bed watching him.

"You are tired," he said, part statement and part question.

"Nooooo…" she smirked. "I'm…. still hungry."

Anthony stared at her, his mind lapsing momentarily before her meaning registered in his brain. "Edith, you can't possibly mean…"

"Why not? We are married, you know. And it isn't as if you are forcing me." She grinned and tilted her head. "I think it might be more the other way around."

"I….I…" Words would not form in his brain so he stood there, his mouth agape.

"Come to bed, Anthony. I promise you won't regret it," she said as she patted the bed beside her.

"I… I already do," he mumbled as he considered what he would do. His brain was telling him to stay far away from that bed but every other part of him was being pulled toward it. The magnetic pull of the little minx was too much for him and within seconds he was in the bed, kissing her madly. Or was it she who was kissing him?

Anthony felt himself losing the battle to resist her as he felt a nascent but very overpowering need growing within him. Edith was awakening responses in him that he had not exercised in years and they were of an intensity he'd never felt before. His lips covered hers in deeply passionate, uncontainable kisses. Her quickened breathing and low moans of pleasure drove his voracity. His lips moved from her mouth, down her throat to her breast relishing each contact, savoring the flavor of her which only served to increase his appetite. Her breath hitched when he took possession of her hardened bud, her hands clinched as at his back grasping for a hold. As he claimed first one breast and then the other another kind of awareness dawned on Anthony. His emotions were far ahead of his body.

**_To be continued ... ;-)_**


	11. Chapter 11

We left our Andith after they decided they might enjoy their weekend but...

* * *

Lifting himself over her, he peered into her lust clouded eyes and saw her need. She wanted him, of that he was certain and it boosted his battered ego. Problem was, his ability to satisfy her need wasn't quite up to the task just yet after having apparently being well used during the night. "Edith," he whispered shamefully, his self esteem plummeting again.

She looked at him hungrily. "Please Anthony…please don't tell me you … "

"NO! Not that… I … erm…. Well, I need a little more time."

Her brow knit together in confusion and frustration. "What? Why?" And then a heavy sigh escaped her. "Oh I understand; you don't really want this…me."

His flag, which had been standing at half mast fluttered and died in the wind of her disappointment. "No, that's not… it is just…. " He sighed hopelessly. "As I've tried to tell you before, my sweet; I am old. Apparently all the activity last night has taxed my ability to … um… er…. I just need a little more time… with you…. like this but perhaps a little…. slower, hmmmm?"

Your ability to…." She began quizzically before, "Ohhhhhh" Her eyes grew large as understanding dawned. She stared into his chest, digesting the information. "So you do want this…me?" she asked quietly.

"Oh gawd yes! I should burn in hell for wanting you this much; your father would draw and quarter me if he had an inkling of what I am feeling towards his daughter, the things I would like to do… Oh my dearest one, you have no idea what it is you do to me, do you?"

She looked up at him, a shy smile quivering at the corners of her mouth. "Really? You… you really want me, not just any woman, but me?"

He settled on the bed beside her propping himself on his left arm. "Dearest, I haven't been with another woman since Maud died. I've had opportunities but… " his fingers had found their way to her torso and were trailing little paths along her contours. "Well, no one has touched me the way you do."

Her expression betrayed her confusion. "Anthony, women were touching you at every opportunity at the dinner party a few weeks ago."

"Yes, but I couldn't feel their touches." He took her hand and placed it over his wildly beating heart as he revealed much more than he'd intended. "At least not… here," he said as he pressed her palm to his chest. "Not even Maud had this effect on me. And that's why… well, I tried to push you away. It all happened so suddenly, so irrationally, and I _am_ really too old."

"No! Don't do that! Don't you dare do that to me," she exclaimed. "You take me to the most wonderful heights and then you crash us both by saying you are too old. Well, I don't think so!" She sat up in her tirade, the bedclothes dropping to expose the little bit of her that had been covered, and as his ears took in her words, his eyes were salivating over the sight before him. "You are so very beautiful," he whispered reverently.

Edith had opened her mouth to continue her diatribe but then gaped at his assertion. "I…no, I'm not; but thank you for saying that."

Anthony was sitting up next to her instantly. "Why do you not believe me? You are lovely, my sweet. I'm not just saying it, I mean it! You are so very, very beautiful. You must believe me."

She looked into his eyes adoringly. "I do, I really do," she said softly, "when you are with me I do feel beautiful."

Anthony grimaced. "You are stunning with or without me, my darling. I wish you could see that."

She leaned against him. "All I want to see at this moment is you, all I want to feel is you, all I want is to be with you. Nothing else matters to me."

Anthony held her tightly against him. "Oh my sweet, I'm afraid of what this will do to you and if I'm honest, to me when this dream is over."

"Then it can't ever end," she said as she leaned up to kiss him. Anthony tried to insert some sanity between them. "I'm sorry my dear, but at some point it must. I _am _too old for you and this is insanity, my insanity. But I can't seem to help myself, here alone in this room with you… I've never felt these things before, not like this and I just can't… " he shook his head slowly, overpowered by the incredible events these last few days, and nights.

"I don't accept that," she said just before she kissed him, melting away his worry. Under her care, Anthony's flag soon unfurled and was standing proudly. He found himself on his back with her over him, a thrilling arrangement in his view as she moved over him, her skin taunting his. She continued to tease him, thwarting all attempts on his part to take matters in hand. And finally, when he thought he couldn't bear another moment she took him inside.

Anthony had suspected that it would break him when he had to give her up and as they climbed the precipice together, he was certain of it. A fleeting thought rushed through admonishing him to make the most of it, savor the experience because he would need to live the rest of his life on the memory of it. He felt her fall over the edge and he followed just after, both descending back to earth on a cloud of euphoric bliss.

He settled next to her, his long body lining up along hers until she curled into him burying her head against his chest. He felt her sigh of contentment and relished it. At least he had given her that, he thought, a pang of sorrow shooting through his heart. The sensation only made him hold her tighter to him and breathe in her scent, the smell of her after making love with him. He closed his eyes and turned his mind toward experiencing her through his other senses. Absorbing her through his senses of touch and smell and somewhat through his hearing, a feeling of intoxication gave him a feeling of floating and light headedness. It was euphoric.

Anthony would never be able to justify those extra days in Gibraltar that he stayed with Edith. They talked and walked around Gibraltar. They explored the various eateries and spent hours in his room, continuing to talk and then engaging in other activities as well. She shared with him as she had never shared with anyone, telling him about her feelings of being the odd one out in her family, her dreams for her future, and the most surprising revelation he could imagine; she really hadn't met anyone near her own age that appealed to her. He couldn't believe it and said so. But she insisted that it was true. "They all seem so… shallow; no, that isn't the right word. Immature, yes that's it, immature. I've always been drawn to older men, one in particular." It was the most glorious three days and nights of his life, letting himself be carried away in the magic that was Edith Crawley.

They did venture out to retrieve her things and bring them back to his room. And he managed to keep his hands off of her long enough for her to call her family, but just. He let himself relax and go where she took him, over and over. The stack of red wrappers shrank on the bedside table as the pile of opened ones grew in the waste bin. And by the end of the three days, he understood how he could have made use of those original three wrappers even while inebriated because his fascination and adoration of her was endless. He was completely besotted and knew it, knew that their return to London would be his undoing. Still, he pushed aside all thoughts of the future and concentrated on her, remembering every moment, every nuance, even the tiniest details of being with her.

But Monday came and he knew he had to let go of the dream that he had lived with Edith. Both packed their bags and wordlessly left the room, Anthony closing the door behind them. He felt as if his heart was shutting down as well.

* * *

Call me shameless but I do love to hear what you think as you read. Your comments feed the beast, lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Had time to do some editing so here's another installment much faster than usual. Surprise;-)

* * *

Just as they exited the hotel Anthony's phone rang. It was Sinclair. "So you've found her, I understand," Sinclair said when Anthony answered the call. "And before you ask how I know, remember who I am. And I know you are planning to return but we need you to take a small detour; you and Ms. Crawley, or should I say Lady Strallan?"

"What? Detour? Where?" Anthony's mind was fumbling. How the devil did Sinclair know he and Edith were married? And where were they being sent?

"You're to meet up with Dennison in Antakya, Turkey. He'll be in the central market at noon on Thursday."

"But why?"

"Far too complicated to go over on the phone. But it is imperative that you meet him there."

"Alright, but I'm putting Edith on a plane to London."

"No, her expertise is needed. You are to ensure that she arrives safely."

Anthony sighed. "Are you certain this is necessary?"

"Look old boy, I realize you've developed a soft spot for the girl but yes, I am certain. Once you've met with Dennison, you'll understand."

"Alright then, noon on Thursday."

"Yes. And good luck…" The phone went silent.

Edith was watching him, her face betraying her curiosity and confusion. "It seems we're going to Turkey," he said quietly. "I'll explain more as we travel, although I haven't really got many details."

"So, to the airport then?" she asked.

Anthony envied her enthusiasm. He remembered his own similar feelings years ago on his first jaunts in the field. But experience had taught him well and it had been a very long time since he'd actually looked forward to the forays. "Yes, I suppose we must. But Edith, you must be careful."

She looked up at his face and nodded. "Yes, I can see…"

He doubted she could. He wasn't certain he understood what he was feeling or even what he was thinking, other than it felt wrong. It wasn't wrong like his time with her these past few days had been wrong; no, this felt dangerously wrong and off somehow. Or was it just that he was feeling protective towards her and wanted to take her away from danger and not to it? The thought of Edith in peril made him feel weak and not for the first time, he realized how deeply he had fallen for her. But they had orders…

And what the devil was Sinclair thinking, sending him as her protection? Provided she was really needed in Turkey, wouldn't someone else be better protection for her? He was old and slow and quite rusty when it came to the field. On the other hand, could he trust another with her safety? He knew he would be panic-stricken if he left her safety in the hands of others, a nervous wreck as a matter of fact.

They flew to Madrid and from there to Rome where they caught a flight to Istanbul. Once there, they were able to connect to Ankara and finally late Wednesday afternoon they landed in Antakya, near the Mediterranean coast and only a few miles from Syria. They checked into the Savon Hotel, not far from the center of the city.

As they had flown toward their destination, they'd decided to make use of their recent marital arrangement and claim they were on their honeymoon. Their story was that Edith had indulged her lover of ancient history Anthony by agreeing to travel to Rome and then Turkey as long as he agreed to indulge her in something more romantic than museums. Consequently they played the part of wide eyed honeymooners convincingly.

Anyone watching would have witnessed a couple, perhaps a bit mismatched in age but completely harmonious in every other way, who were enthralled with one another. The couple disappeared behind the door of their hotel room, seemingly in a battle to see who could grope the other more. No doubt would have been left in the mind of an observer as to the activities the couple had planned for the rest of the afternoon.

The couple emerged that evening from their room and descended to the dining room. Food and wine were ordered but the chef's efforts were largely overlooked by the two lovers. The older man's eyes rarely left the countenance of his much younger wife and she looked back at him ardently. It would have been obvious to any observer that this couple had only thoughts of one another and none about anything else.

For Anthony, it was easy to play his part. Edith was most certainly enticing and he did enjoy studying her so closely. His attention was not entirely on her however, as he stole glances around the room and identified two observers. Leaning over he whispered in Edith's ear sweetly that they were indeed being watched. She played her part well, and blushed demurely as she responded with a giggle. Only Anthony was close enough to see the quick flash of panic in her eyes. "It will be alright my sweet," he whispered as he nuzzled at her cheek then leaning back he gave her a longing look.

Edith smiled at him and nodded. "I know; you are with me and you won't let anything happen. My fear is for you, not me."

A pang of regret shot through him at her words. How could she not be afraid for herself? And why had he allowed things to get this far, both personally and professionally? She had no business here and he'd been a fool not to take her straight back to London. But it was too late now. They had to meet Dennison tomorrow and then he would take her back without any further delay. He allowed the sudden feeling of protectiveness that flooded through him. She was his wife for now and his to protect; and he would most certainly do that!

But then what? Once they returned to London she would no longer be his. The marriage would be dissolved and he'd be left alone in his misery. She, no doubt, would find some eager young man and create an entirely new life for herself, forgetting about him in the process. The thought of her with anyone else sent a chill through him. However, he knew it was inevitable.

They finished the meal in silence, Anthony too lost in his thoughts of how wretched his life would become again upon their return to London. The last few days seemed forever cast in a golden haze and his future days seemed clouded in a bleak mist.

He did play the part of the eager husband as they made their way back to their room, stealing small touches and kisses, which were returned just as eagerly by Edith. While it was a show for any observers, it was an easy exercise for Anthony as he tried to soak in everything and commit it to memory, to take these moments out later and draw comfort from them.

Edith seemed determined to continue the game once they were safely behind the door of their room. In fact, she went on the offensive, backing him into the door as her hand snaked up to cradle his neck and pull his head toward her lips. A momentary reluctance flashed in Anthony's mind, the last vestiges of his ability to be a gentleman suggesting that he should deny her what she was so obviously demanding. But then, pathetic coward that he was, Anthony gave into her demands and kissed her thoroughly, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her snug against him. The feel of her body pushed anymore thoughts from his mind except possibly to devise a plan to get from the door to the bed, and even the clarity of those thoughts was dubious.

Clothes were discarded haphazardly as they made their way across the room and as Anthony fell to the bed, he looked up at Edith in awe. "My god, you are so beautiful…"

That seemed to make her hesitate, her expression changing from predatory to doubtful. He reached for her and pulled her down beside him, rolling to his side to look at her. "Why won't you believe me?" he asked.

Her answering frown puzzled and irritated him. She glanced away and then her eyes locked onto his. "I'm not the pretty one in the family," she finally replied. "Sybil and Mary claimed that space. I've never minded it so much with Sybil because her heart is as beautiful as she is but Mary… well, it just doesn't seem fair."

Anthony gazed at her for a long moment. "I'll tell you what isn't fair," he growled. "It isn't fair that you were ever led to believe that you aren't beautiful. Your sisters have your mother's dark hair and Mary has her eyes, while you look much more like the Crawley side. But Edith my sweet, you are exquisite. And I know what is in your heart and it is every bit as lovely as Sybil's."

"No, it's not; I'm not. I've done things… things I would be ashamed to tell you and… and… my appearance is…"

"Then don't tell me these things you think you've done. But my darling, we all have regrets, things we wish we hadn't done. But you see, it is how we learn. We make mistakes and learn to tread a little kinder. I'm sure that these things to which you refer are just that, you learning to be the wonderful woman you are. "

"And as for your appearance… I won't listen to your claims of being unattractive. Do you not understand what the mere sight of you does to me…as a man?"

"I don't see why; I mean, it thrills me to know that… that you see me in that way but… I'm really quite plain and my nose…"

"Plain! Heavens no," Anthony exclaimed. "Oh my sweet, you are so very lovely."

"Well, if you say so…" she said as she glanced down, looking both pleased and chagrined.

"I do."

She looked up at him and smiled, her hand reaching for him again, her fingers working through the wavy locks above his ear. "Then I won't listen to you describe yourself as vanilla ever again," she purred.

A bashful smile crept across his features. "My darling, when I am with you I feel quite the opposite, quite vibrant." He stared into her dark eyes, losing himself there until he felt the pull, like a magnet drawing them together, and he kissed her. And of course, that kiss turned into more kisses and the kisses turned into so much more as their honeymoon continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all who have followed and especially commented. But I'd like to say a special thank you to our dear Baron Munchausen and loveedith because I believe they have commented on every chapter! As anyone who has ever written and posted here knows, those reviews are like manna or at least, the very sweetest candy. It keeps us writing at times when maybe life is distracting us or maybe we're just not feeling up to snuff. So to those two dear ones especially, I say THANK YOU!

* * *

Anthony was filled with trepidation the next morning as they approached the market. "Now remember Edith, you stay very close to me. No wandering away to look at something in the stalls. We need to appear to browse but you must stay with me."

Edith looked up at him, taking in his worried expression. "I understand, my darling. But if we are to be convincing as a couple on their honeymoon you really must change your appearance."

"Yes, right. It's just that I… I…" he fumbled for the proper words to express what he was feeling.

"You feel the need to protect me. I understand," she supplied. "And I love you for it."

Her words brought Anthony to an abrupt halt. They had said many things to one another over the last week but one word had been conspicuously absent. He'd wanted to use it but feared his heart would be crushed when she laughed at him. Her neglect of the word was, he assumed, for a rather obvious reason. She'd found him exciting in some way that he couldn't fathom and was enjoying their time together but she didn't love him. Or so he thought. But now… All he could do was stare at her, mystified.

"I meant it Anthony. I can tell by your expression that you don't believe me but I do… I love you. Now we should hurry or we'll miss your man Dennison."

He followed her mutely as she moved through the market. As much as he wanted to ponder her profession of love, he knew he had to push it from his mind and concentrate on her safety. But her declaration stubbornly remained in his mind. She stopped at a stall but did not wander and pretended to be looking at some items on the outer edge instead. Anthony was grateful as it gave him a chance scan all around them. He saw a man near a stall opposite who seemed to have a particular interest in Edith and then movement a few stalls down caught his eye. Dennison, dressed in local garb, was slowly moving toward them. Anthony leaned over and whispered to Edith. "Move to the next stall."

She nodded, smiled up at him and then followed his direction. Putting himself between Edith and the observer across the way, he moved with her. They paused at the next stall as Edith pretended to be searching through the articles for sale. Dennison walked up and began to sift through, his hand reaching over to where Edith's was holding a scarf. A small note was passed between hands, Dennison looked around, and then walked away. Edith turned to Anthony. "Let's see about some food, shall we?"

Shooting her a weak smile, Anthony nodded and slipping his hand into hers led her away. They found a little café just off the market and sat at a table along the side wall where Anthony could watch all the comings and goings. Slowly he unfolded the note Edith had slipped to him.

A deep sigh escaped him as he read the contents from Dennison. There were only two words; a name, Tarek Nejem. He handed the slip of paper to Edith.

"That's it?" she asked. "I was expecting something more. What am I to do with this?"

Their food was brought to the table and as Anthony lifted his doner kebob (a meat dish where the meat is wrapped in a bread, like lavash) to take a bite, he saw another slip of paper. Carefully he slipped it into his pocket as he took a bite from his sandwich. Edith looked at him questioningly but said nothing. They ate their lunch and meandered away from the café and the market.

It wasn't until they were several streets away that Anthony pulled the second slip of paper from his pocket. "social media for him," Anthony read.

Edith frowned. "What? Is he a real person? Am I to follow him? Or am I to create a persona for him? I would need to know about him to create all that."

"I'm not certain but I would guess that Tarek is a fiction," Anthony responded. "I imagine Dennison is trying to create a persona and use social media to have his persona influence others."

"It will be easy enough to find out if he already exists and proceed from there," Edith said, her mind already forming a plan of action.

"Right. So back to the hotel then?" Anthony suggested.

"Yes. I can use the internet there to do a search."

They meandered their way back to the hotel, pausing here and there to look in shops or take in the sights in order to keep up the appearance of honeymooners. As they rounded the corner to turn on the block where the hotel sat a man bumped into them, apologized, and scurried off. Once back in their room, Anthony unfolded the paper that the stranger had slipped to him and read it before passing it to Edith. _Hotel dining room 8:00._

Edith looked at him wide eyed and questioningly. Anthony shook his head negatively, signaling her not to express her thoughts aloud. Then carefully he began to snoop around their room. Edith, watching his actions and after a pause comprehending, played along. "I enjoyed our outing but I must confess, I am a bit tired. I'll just go freshen up and perhaps check my e-mail before a short nap."

Anthony grinned. "Splendid," he replied. "I could use a rest as well."

Edith chuckled. "After last night, I would say so… really darling, there are men far younger than you who would love to have your stamina."

"Ah, but it is down to you, my sweet. No other woman could elicit such responses from me," he said as he pulled a small disc from under a piece of trim on one of the chairs near a table where her laptop sat. Showing it to her, he carefully put it back and then slipped out of his jacket and laid it over the chair to cover the disc. Then stepping across the room to her he leaned down to whisper. "We must be careful of what we say aloud. We'll be sure to leave something over that chair to muffle any sounds but it is sophisticated enough that they will still be able to hear some of what is said. We must do our best to confuse matters."

Edith nodded and grinned at him mischievously. "I'm off to the loo," she said softly and then pattered across the room and through the door. Anthony watched her go with a bemused smile. Then turning back to the room, he continued his search for evidence of spying.

He was relieved when he found no other evidence that they were being spied upon. Of course, he would remain diligent and watchful but now they knew about the listening device and would respond appropriately. A few minutes later Edith emerged from the bathroom wearing a light, almost transparent cover of some sort and all thoughts of appropriate behavior left his mind. She merely giggled at his obvious appreciation of her new attire. "Thought it might help me cool off," she teased as her hand swept down her torso.

Anthony blinked and then swallowed. "While that … outfit … might help you to remain cool, it is having quite the opposite effect on me, dearest."

She giggled again. "I never thought of you as a dirty old man before, Anthony."

He stepped closer to her. "Any man would have such a response seeing you in that…" He leaned over her for a kiss. Once they had separated she grinned at him. "And yet I have the feeling that you want me out of this," she teased again.

"Perhaps, in a while. For now, I believe I need to freshen up as well. It was rather warm on our outing." He leaned in closer and whispered. "Be careful of any who might be listening." Then giving her a wink, he disappeared through the door for a quick shower.

Edith turned to her laptop to search for this Tarek Nejem. She found names that were similar but the only one that matched was a man who had been killed several years before in raid on a small terrorist organization. Staring at the screen for a few minutes, inspiration struck and she began planning a social media scheme for their fictitious Tarek. By the time Anthony emerged from the bathroom, she had a rough idea of how she would approach things. But she needed more details on the real Tarek Nejem first and she needed to be certain this was what Dennison had in mind.


	14. Chapter 14

The happy couple was in the dining room at the appointed time, again playing the part of smitten honeymooners with little care of anything else. While they kept up the charade in case their watchers were only suspicious and didn't really know who they were or why they were there, it was also quite natural to them by now. Both were growing quite comfortable with the intimacy between them, relating to one another as they related to no one else. Consequently it was a surprise, almost a shock when a bearded man appeared at their table, boisterous and gregarious. "Anthony! I haven't seen you in, what? It's been years! Not since we studied together in Alexandria," Dennison said with an accent and loudly enough for the entire room to overhear.

Anthony blinked, recognizing Dennison of course, but taken aback still. "Ahh… right, yes… Alexandria. It is so good to see you again," he said as he tried to recover.

Dennison grinned. "Ah, you have a lovely lady. You were always trying so very hard with the ladies, my friend; and now I see you are succeeding!" he smirked. "Please permit me to introduce myself," he said as he focused on Edith. "I am Samir Halik," he said as he sat in the chair opposite her. "And who are you, lovely lady?"

Edith, tickled by the farce and by Anthony's apparent fluster took a moment to respond. "I'm Anthony's wife, Edith," she finally offered.

"Wife? Oh Anthony, even better! " the Samir character teased. Then turning back to Edith, "he learned how to be charming from me. I tried to teach him but he wouldn't learn. But I see my lessons were not in vain as he has captured you."

"Ah, well… I…" Anthony stuttered.

"Yes he is," Edith jumped in. "Quite charming. "But please, tell me how you know my husband, Mr. .. Halik?"

"Yes, Samir Halik. And Anthony was in Alexandra studying antiquity while I was student at university there. Our paths crossed at one of the excavation sites and we worked together at the digging. And then on our breaks, I showed him the city. We had much fun together, eh Anthony?" Dennison's eyes twinkled as he spoke. Anthony thought the man was enjoying this far too much. "Right," he answered. "But what have you been doing since? I thought you planned to stay in Egypt and work on some of the other sites?"

"Yes but things became … difficult you see. So now I am here. I was in Palmyra but when the revolution and later the fanatics came…. I went. And now it is unlikely there will be much left to study. I am waiting for a new opportunity here in Turkey."

"It is very sad what is happening to the ancient sites," Edith offered.

"Yes," the Samir character replied in his accented voice. "So much of our history, our culture is already lost and more is destroyed each day. It is shameful."

Anthony cocked his head and stared at Dennison. Then very quietly he said, "our name… is it real or …?"

"Was real," Samir replied softly. "He needs to reappear. I need to utilize his reputation. I want to honor him in my endeavors."

So, I need to build a presence in the name of … this person?" Edith asked.

"Right," Dennison said quietly. Then more loudly, "oh I can't believe you nabbed Anthony here, he's always been such a free spirit. But of course, you are a very pretty woman…"

"Alright now, that's quite enough," Anthony interjected. "Stop flirting with my wife!"

Edith laughed as did Dennison. "I'll tell you what…," he started loudly but then leaned in and lowered his voice, "yes, set him up on the major channels and build some background, nothing too specific but all aimed at establishing him as an instigator."

"Yes, right. Give me a couple of days," Edith said in a low voice.

"So shall we run into one another again, say day after next in the market?"

"Yes," Edith confirmed. The two continued talking about nonsense, laughing as if teasing one another and Anthony.

"I do wish you two would stop plotting my demise," Anthony said in a normal tone. "At my age it feels a bit uncomfortable."

Edith reached for Anthony's hand. "Oh my darling, you'll live to be a hundred, just as your father did. And I intend to enjoy every moment of it."

Anthony smiled down at her and then glared playfully across at Dennison. "So Samir, are you here for long?"

"A few more days. I really have no place to go right now. Perhaps we will see each other again?"

"Yes, perhaps…"

Edith smiled and looked at Dennison as if she was wishing him away.

Dennison chuckled. "All right, I know when I am not welcome. I will leave you to your honeymoon."

Anthony rose as Dennison stood. "It is good to see you again, Samir."

"Yes, of course; but you have other things on your mind just now," Dennison replied with a leer before he turned and left them at the table.

Back in their room, Anthony helped Edith with her research on the real Tarek Nejem so that she could structure the media sites to sound authentic. Once they'd found the information she required, she set to work on building a history for him in social media. Using back door tricks, she inserted him into friends lists and followers for several people well known in the communities they wished to influence. She also managed to create a history of posts and comments from those individuals. It took her a full day and night to complete her task but by the morning of the day they were to see Dennison again, she was satisfied that everything was good.

Instead of breakfast in the hotel that morning, Edith and Anthony decided to try a nearby café. They meandered their way back and spying a shop along the way, she made Anthony promise they would stop there before leaving.

They found a small museum not far away and spent the morning perusing it. Anthony was more interested in watching Edith as she took in the beautiful tile mosaics than he was in anything the museum had to offer and contented himself with the sight of her so enthralled. Consequently his only response to her query about the design of one of the more intricate designs was a befuddled, "er… what?" Edith smiled at him, understanding registering in her eyes as she did. "I was attempting to ask you about this design since you are the expert," she teased.

Giving the mosaic a quick glance, he shrugged. "I've taken up a new interest," he replied, "a far more interesting creation." His blue eyes settled on her, a lopsided smile working at his features making Edith blush.

From the museum they headed for the market. Once again, they ambled their way, stopping here and there to investigate stalls and even making a purchase or two. Edith seemed to be enjoying herself immensely and although Anthony was aware of who might be watching and on guard, he still managed to be engrossed with her delight. Finally they were at the center of the market and lingered at each display of local offerings, giving Dennison a chance to find them.

Anthony was about to give up when suddenly Dennison appeared. "Anthony!" he exclaimed from a nearby stall.

"Samir," Anthony replied. "How good to see you again so soon."

"Yes, well … the city is not so big, eh? And I see you have brought your lovely wife." Dennison looked down at Edith in a manner that made Anthony very uncomfortable. Anthony tried to analyze his quick burst of distrust but couldn't quite understand it. He wasn't feeling jealousy although it might have been a natural instinct. Dennison was a handsome chap in a dark sort of way. But Edith wasn't the least interested in him, at least not in _that_ way. But there was something….

Recovering, he simply replied. "Yes, of course I have brought her along."

"Yes. So you are staying longer?"

"No, not much longer. We'll leave by the end of the week. I must return home and Edith is anxious to rearrange my house," Anthony said in a teasing tone.

Edith smiled at Dennison. "Yes, I've been teasing him about the deplorable state of his house. But I am sorry we have not seen more of you Mr. Halik. I'm certain you have many wonderful stories to tell about your adventures together."

Dennison took her hand as if to say good bye and Edith used the opportunity to hand over a slip of paper with a list of the pages and passwords. With a nod to Anthony, Dennison bade them farewell and disappeared into the crowd.

Anthony watched him leave, a frown forming on his face. "What is it?" Edith asked him.

"Something isn't quite right. I can't explain it but … instinct is telling me that something is amiss with him and this… endeavor."

"Well, I didn't like him," she said worriedly. "He's too…" she sighed. "I can't quite explain it either but if I didn't know who he is, then I wouldn't trust him."

Anthony blinked. Perhaps Edith's instincts were spot on; perhaps Dennison wasn't wholly trustworthy. "Let's get back to the hotel. Apparently we're done here and I'd like to leave."

"Yes but…"

"But what?" He asked as he looked down at her worriedly.

"But leaving means going back to London and that means…," she looked down sadly. "I don't want to go back."

"I know my sweet, but we must."

They walked arm in arm back to the hotel, both dreading what was to come next.


	15. Chapter 15

Anthony managed to book their travel and they were scheduled to leave late that afternoon. He'd gone down to the lobby to settle their bill and arrange a car to take them to the small airport. Upon his return to the room he discovered that Edith had left, leaving him a note. _Went down to that little shop around the corner from this morning. Won't be long… _ She'd drawn a little heart at the bottom and seeing it, a pang of guilt shot through him. But then, worried about her safety and focusing on her destination he decided to follow her.

He'd just turned the corner and spied the little shop in question when he heard a squeal from an alley to his left. Listening carefully he heard a man speaking in low tones. "We are the predators and he is the prey and you, my dear, are the bait," the voice said sinisterly. Another squeal sounded and then a yelp. "You've underestimated him," he heard a high pitched voice declare, a voice he knew very well.

Anthony stood frozen, his ears tuned to the sounds from the alley. A deep laugh was heard before there was a scuffle and a grunt. "You little bitch!" a different voice bellowed.

So there was more than one, Anthony reasoned. Carefully he peeked around the corner of the building. In a darkened doorway stood one man in local garb; another stood just a few feet away with his arms tightly wrapped around Edith, his dearest darling Edith. Rage boiled up within Anthony and it took every ounce of his training to keep from barreling into the middle of things. But he needed to understand the circumstances better. Were there others about? Scanning the street, he couldn't detect anyone watching. He peeked around the corner again to see the three figures still in their places, but what… was that a third man further down the alley? The man that was holding Edith began to drag her towards the third man, who stepped away from the shadows and Anthony recognized immediately. "Dennison," he whispered.

"So Anthony's woman has fight, eh?" Dennison said derisively. "No matter. You will bring him to us. This is working out much better than I planned. Imagine the video of our brothers taking off the head of one of Britain's top intelligence officers. And soon after, we will follow with the beheading of a daughter of an earl, a British business magnate as well. People will flock to our ranks and the others… they will be very afraid."

_The Bastard_, Anthony thought briefly. But he needed to focus on freeing Edith and getting them both to safety so he pushed his anger and disgust aside and began to plan. Quickly his mind ran through several scenarios. Clearly he needed an element of surprise. Looking around the alley as best he could from his vantage point, he saw a low window far down the alley, behind Dennison. But to which shop did the window belong?

Just then a boy from across the way came running towards the alley, chasing a ball. Anthony tensed. How would Edith's captors react? To his relief, they merely sank back into the shadows as the boy retrieved his ball and ran back into the street.

Just then he heard another grunt, a lower pitched one that was followed by a scream. The sound of running feet echoed in the alley and he peeked around the corner in time to see Edith running toward him. Her captor was doubled over holding himself in a manner that was fully explanatory. The man from the doorway was chasing her though and Anthony prepared to deal with him.

Everything happened so quickly, Edith running past him, Anthony stepping into the path of her pursuer and with all his pent up rage decking the man with a hard right to the jaw. There was a flash and loud pop from down the alley, followed by another as Anthony dove to retrieve the pistol Edith's pursuer had been carrying. The third flash and resulting sound coincided with Anthony's own shot in Dennison's direction. A flash of heat seared his shoulder, forcing him to drop the pistol even as he had the satisfaction of seeing Dennison drop.

Edith screamed, "Anthony," and fell to her knees beside him. He was bleeding heavily, he knew. "We have to get out of here, Edith. Help me stand. We have to leave… now!"

"But…" she started to argue.

"No, we have to go."

She helped him up and he leaned on her all the way back to the hotel, his legs feeling like jelly. They paused long enough to rearrange his jacket over his shoulder so that the blood wouldn't show and then entered, heading straight to the room.

Once inside their hotel room Anthony rushed to the bathroom pulling at his shirt as he went. Once inside the small room he began to examine his wound. The bleeding was slowing from the entry wound but he couldn't get a good view of his back. "Edith quick," he called. "Did the bullet go through?"

Wiping away her tears, Edith stepped up to examine Anthony's shoulder. "There's so much blood," she whimpered. Looking closer, she shook her head. "No, there isn't any sign of an exit wound."

"Good," Anthony sighed.

"Good? Anthony, you have a bullet in your shoulder."

"Yes but… if we can get the bleeding under control I can make it out of here… get you to a safer place."

"And what about you? You need medical assistance."

"I'll have it, when I get you out of here. It will be alright my sweet," he said gently. "Please help me pack this wound. It will be alright. I've had worse."

Edith's eyes widened in horror. "You… you've done this before?"

"Yes," he hissed as he pulled the towel away that he'd used to press against his wound "Once before in the shoulder and once in the calf of my leg, although it was more of a flesh wound. If we can get the bleeding under control, I'll be alright."

Edith looked at him dubiously but took a clean cloth and pressed it into the wound and then found a towel and helped him wrap it around his shoulder to put pressure on the wound. He grimaced with each movement and grunted and groaned in pain, but between the two of them, they managed to cover the hole in his shoulder. Satisfied that they'd done what they could, Edith began to clean up the blood that seemed to everywhere on Anthony and now the bathroom.

"This is too much blood, Anthony; too much."

"Yes but… we must get out of here. Gather our things. But first find a shirt for me and a jacket that can adequately cover my shoulder." His shoulder and arm were screaming in pain and he felt light headed but he willed himself to keep going. He had to get Edith to safety.

Edith did as she was told and before helping Anthony with his clothes, she wrapped another towel over the first. Once she had him redressed, she debated about what to do with his arm. It was clear that he was in pain and trying to manage his arm only made things worse. Finally she took one of her scarves, a black silk one and used it to make a sling. "If anyone asks we'll say you dislocated it," she said confidently. It was a confidence Anthony couldn't feel. They were not out of danger yet.

The car arrived to drive them to the airport. Anthony was nervously checking over his shoulder frequently, afraid that they were being followed by Dennison's people or perhaps the police. He didn't want an encounter with either. Once they were on board the plane, he began to relax. Maybe they would be safe after all.

It was a quick flight to Ankara where they would connect to Istanbul. Thankfully the wait was a short one and they were in the air again. Once at the airport in Istanbul, they had an hour long wait. Anthony was fully feeling the effects of his shoulder wound, the throbbing pain and also weakness. He'd bled far too much, he knew. But he couldn't stop for medical assistance until they were out of Turkey.

Edith was watching him closely. "How's the shoulder?"

"I'm fine," Anthony clipped.

They were sitting in a common area near the gates. Looking around, Edith saw a small shop tucked in between some food outlets. "Wait here," she said.

Anthony tried to stop her. He didn't want her out of his sight. But she was gone before he could manage much of an objection. He felt his stomach churning as he watched her walk away. His eyes followed her all the way to the shop.

She returned a few minutes later. "They had toiletries and such," she told him. "I looked after my friend's baby at university sometimes and I remember how absorbent those nappies are, so I bought a small package. Let's go somewhere and redress your shoulder."

"Edith I really don't think…"

"Nonsense. Those towels must be soaked through by now. "

Resigned to her care, Anthony followed her to a small alcove that hid an entrance to a loo. She followed him in and immediately began helping him with his jacket and shirt. Weak and tired and already in pain, her ministrations were aggravating. He really just wanted to let the blasted shoulder alone to continue in the dull, throbbing ache that had settled in. But moving about to get his clothes off made the thing complain, rather vehemently and it was all Anthony could do to contain cries of pain. Once the clothes were off Edith gently prodded at the surface of the towel. It wasn't showing signs of leakage but as soon as she put a finger to it, blood oozed through to the outer layer. Carefully she pulled the saturated towel away from the shoulder. "You're still bleeding," she said. "Although it seems more of a slow trickle now."

"Don't pull the washcloth from the wound," Anthony instructed. "Just put the nappy over it."

"But the cloth is saturated."

"And if you pull it out, the bleeding will begin again in earnest. Leave it for now."

He could tell that Edith was not happy with his instructions but she did as he said. He watched as she carefully positioned the nappy over the wound and then used the little sticky tabs to fasten it to him. "You know, in afew years I'll be in nappies for other reasons," he said bitterly as he watched her.

"That should help hold it in place," she informed him as she looked at him disapprovingly. "And I don't believe that for one moment. You are not as old as you seem to believe you are. You proved that today.""

"Right," he nodded, nearly faint from the pain. "Let's get me dressed and back in the sling. It doesn't hurt quite so much in the sling."

He grimaced as she slipped his shirt back on, the injured arm first. Every movement threatened to make him pass out. But he had to stay awake, stay alert, at least until they were in a safer country. Next came his jacket and then finally, thankfully, the sling.

Edith hastily disposed of the bloody towel and wrapped the nappies back in the packaging. They left the little loo and headed back to their seats. An hour later they were on another plane, the final leg out of Turkey. Once they were over the Mediterranean, Anthony relaxed into his seat and let the darkness overtake him. He wasn't aware of anything until Edith was nudging him as they prepared to land in Rome. After a short lay over there, they headed back to Gibraltar, where they landed late in the evening.

Anthony managed to stand reasonably straight as they exited the plane and made their way through the gates. The walk to the baggage claims area seemed endless to him, even though it was a short distance. As they stood waiting for the baggage to come through the portal, Anthony felt his knees collapse as he sank to the floor and into darkness.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This is the darkest chapter. Things should begin to lighten up again next time.


	16. Chapter 16

You all were so kind with your comments on the last chapter and I do appreciate every one. Hopefully you consider the length of this installment a just reward;-)

* * *

Silence… Deafening silence surrounded Anthony as he laid in the bed, seemingly locked inside a dark cloud in his head, his eyes closed and unwilling to open. He could feel…something, was it cloth under his left hand. His right hand felt… nothing. He wanted to wake up, open his eyes, understand where he was. But as much as he tried, he felt himself being dragged back into the darkness.

Sometime later, he had no idea of how much later, his mind made the effort again. This time things seemed lighter, the darkness not so black, and the silence giving way to muted sounds and muffled voices. His body was aware of a mattress beneath him, his left hand once again feeling the soft quality of cotton fabric covering it. His mind began to process the details but there were key elements missing in his information. Eyes still closed he felt himself trying to stretch toward the sounds, like a crane extending its neck. But of course, it was all in his mind and no one in the room noticed the subtle indications from the man in the bed that he was coming back to them.

Consequently, it was a surprise when his eyes popped open to reveal his confusion. "Anthony," he heard a gasp from his left side. Rolling his head only slightly to see the source of the small outburst, he spied a lovely young woman with a lovely crown of reddish gold and dark eyes. An angel perhaps? He watched her as she smiled at him and took a breath. "You're awake… finally."

Still confused, he frowned. He wanted to speak, to ask question, but that all seemed beyond him just now. So he focused on the lovely angel who was smiling down upon him.

"He's still under the influence of the sedation," a voice told her as it floated across from the opposite side of the room. "No doubt he is confused and not aware of his surroundings."

Upon hearing that, Anthony glanced around, taking in the white walls devoid of décor. A hospital or clinic, perhaps? His brow furrowed as he tried to think. Why would he be in either of those places?

"Anthony, you are in a clinic … in Gibraltar," the angelic voice spoke from beside him.

He turned his attention back to her and grinned lopsidedly. But then her words registered in his brain. Gibraltar? How did he get…. And then it began to come back to him, Turkey, the exchange of gunfire, and… the angel. Terror filled him as he looked at her more closely. Had she been hurt? Was she dead and this was her in her angelic form? She looked alive. He sighed in relief. She was alive, apparently unharmed; his Edith was safe. His Edith… when did she become his, he wondered. He had no right to her; she was young and so very charming and the daughter of his friend and…. Oh god, he panicked as a memory flashed through his mind, a memory of her, with him, beneath him, and they were…. Anthony tensed as the memory washed over him. Had he… had they? Or was it just a dream? It had to be a dream…

But then she leaned down, kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "You saved my life. Do you remember?"

Did he remember? Yes, he thought he did… that alley and her running, the shots that were fired… Dennison! He looked at her again, his eyes full of questions that he hoped she might answer.

"Do you remember being shot, Anthony? In the shoulder? You refused to stop for medical attention and insisted upon getting me back here. Oh Anthony, it was so foolish. I could have lost you. They've given you blood now and stopped the bleeding but your wound is more than they can repair here."

Anthony blinked as vague memories made their way into his mind, the burn of the bullet entering his body and the pain, the weakness that followed and the rush to get Edith away… And now she was safe. Letting his eyes drift shut, he relaxed. He could let go now, die, his Edith was safe… she could return home… to her family; Edith was safe….

When he woke again, Anthony fought confusion. The white walls were gone although he still seemed to be on a bed of some kind. There was a sound, a constant hum… The lights were dim and as he carefully turned his head, he saw a small portal but trying to look through it, he only saw darkness. Was he truly awake, he wondered?

He tried to turn his head the other direction but the motion sent a bolt of hot pain through his neck and shoulder, eliciting a groan. He heard some shuffling and then Edith's face appeared over him. "Hello," she said softly, a bright but worried smile on her face.

"Edith?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, it is me. How are you feeling?"

How did he feel? Anthony turned his thoughts inward, assessing his own state and then looked back at her. "Tired… in a fog… Where, where are we?"

"Papa sent his jet to take us back to London. You've an appointment at Imperial with a surgeon tomorrow. Once we land, you'll go directly there."

"What? Why?"

"You were shot, Anthony." Her expression spoke loudly of her fear.

"Yes, but … just nicked…"

Edith sighed. "Much more than nicked. You lost a lot of blood and… the doctor in Gibraltar was worried about nerve damage in your shoulder. Apparently that bullet you insisted on keeping travelled around a bit while we were making our escape. This surgeon is one of the best and comes highly recommended."

"Yes, alright." He closed his eyes in acquiescence. Taking a deep breath, he opened them again and looked into her apprehensive features. "But you are safe?"

"Yes Anthony, because of you I am safe."

Satisfied, he drifted back into darkness. As much as he wanted to gaze at her longer, this was just easier.

They landed at a private airport just outside London and Anthony was transported by ambulance to Imperial. Edith remained close at his side the entire time. Anthony was oblivious to it all until he woke again in the early hours of the morning.

Later in the morning, a tall man with cropped hair that was slightly gray appeared. His expression showed little patience for nonsense. "Good morning I am your surgeon, Mr. Martin," he said briskly. "I understand that you have a bullet in your shoulder and judging from the films that arrived with you, it seems the bullet has caused quite a bit of vascular damage, as well as nerve damage. I'll want new pictures this morning and we'll give you time to recover from your trip last evening. If everything goes as scheduled, we'll have you in theatre this evening." Abruptly the man turned and hurried out the door without another word. "But…umm…." Anthony said, raising his left hand as if to motion the man back. It had no effect. He turned slightly to see Edith staring out the door looking as bewildered as he felt. "What was that?" he asked weakly.

"Apparently that was your surgeon," she replied crossly. "He was very… terse."

"Yes, and I had questions…"

Edith looked back at Anthony guiltily. "Yes, so do I. I'll make him stay next time… explain things better, to both of us."

Anthony smiled up at her. "Thank you, sweet one."

A small frown crossed her features as she responded. "For what?"

Feeling tired with sleep threatening to overtake him, Anthony let his heavy eyelids close as he mumbled, "everything…"

He awoke sometime later to Edith holding his right hand, her head on her other hand on the bed beside him asleep. A crooked smile worked at his features as he gazed down on her crown of very disheveled hair and he watched the gentle rise and fall of her back as she breathed. He thought of the danger hse had been in, that he had allowed, and he became angry. But the anger was soon overcome by simple gratitude that she was safe now. Guilt settled as another layer of his emotions. She shouldn't be wasting her time here with him. She should be enjoying herself, reuniting with her family and friends. He was in capable hands apparently, if the brusque surgeon's reputation was to be believed. But she was here and for the moment asleep, so he allowed himself the pleasure of watching her.

His musings were disturbed by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Looking up, Anthony looked into the amused, if somewhat perplexed, blue eyes of the Earl of Grantham, Edith's father. "Robert," he said softly, hoping not to disturb Edith.

"Anthony…" he replied warily. "Cora was wondering where our daughter might be and after a few inquiries, the only possible answer was here. And I see she is. But how are you, old chap?"

"I… I've been better. Edith has been quite … diligent in seeing after my care."

Robert stole a glance at his exhausted daughter. "Yes, so I see. She ummm, she really is alright?"

"Yes, apart from being very tired and a bit disheveled, she came through just fine. She's a very brave girl, Robert," Anthony said with an affectionate glance at Edith.

Robert scowled. "When she went into service with …" glancing over his shoulder his voice dropped, " your agency, I had no idea she would be in the field, and certainly not on the front line." His gaze was stark and accusing.

"Nor did I. And I told them it was a mistake to send her. She hasn't the training. When she disappeared, that fool Sinclair sent me after her. I'm too old for this, Robert; too slow. Nevertheless, I managed to get her back to you."

Robert's features softened. "Yes, you did and I... we all owe you a great debt. One we can never repay, I'm afraid."

"Yes you can," Anthony replied quickly, stealing another glance at her. "You can do everything in your power to ensure that she is happy. She deserves that."

Robert grinned. "Yes. In some ways Edith was our easiest child to raise and in others, our most difficult. With Mary and Sybil, it was easy to discern what would make them happy and provide the means. Mary looks so much like her mother but in so many ways, she is a Crawley. Sybil favors her mother in looks and has her tender heart and soul. But with Edith… we have never been quite sure where Edith's personality came from. Her outlook is quite different than either of us, or our families. Hers is a very different spirit, but no less important or dear to us than the others."

"Perhaps you should tell her that," Anthony suggested quietly.

"Tell me what?" Edith's groggy, muffled voice spoke from the mattress.

"How very glad your mother and I are that you are safe, my darling girl," Robert said gently.

Her head popped up, her eyes blinking, as she looked around and finally squinted up at her father. "Papa?"

"Yes, my darling daughter. Your mother sent me on a mission to find you and I am not allowed to return until I have you."

"Then you should call her and tell her you will be here for another few days, because I am not leaving Anthony."

It was Robert's turn to blink. "But surely…"

"Edith, perhaps you should go with your father, get some proper rest and something to eat. You can come back tomorrow…"

Edith looked at Anthony stubbornly. "I will not. You surgery is later today and I will not leave you alone."

Just then the door opened and the brusque surgeon walked in. "Sir Anthony," he mumbled as he studied Anthony's chart. Glancing up, he saw Edith watching him. "Lady Strallan…"

"What?" Robert asked, stunned.

"Papa…." Robert…" Edith and Anthony spoke in unison.

The surgeon looked from both Strallans to this new man. "And you are?"

Puffing himself up to his fullest height and bearing, Robert introduced himself. "I am Robert Crawley. You may address me as Lord Grantham. Lady Edith is my daughter."

The surgeon seemed unimpressed as he looked from Robert to Edith. "Right," Mr. Martin drawled. Turning his attention back to Anthony he explained his plan. "In a few minutes you will be taken to have a complete MRI of the affected area. You'll remain of IV supplements for nutrition for the remainder of the day and unless there is something unexpected in your scan, surgery is scheduled for 6:30 this evening. It should take require several hours and then you'll be sedated for some time after that. You will probably awaken sometime late tomorrow morning or early afternoon. Any questions?" He spoke so rapidly and with such certainty that neither Anthony nor Edith had time to come back with questions. Seeing their wide eyes and apparent confusion as acceptance of the plan, he nodded and swiftly departed from the room.

"But…" Edith called out meekly. Recognizing that the man was truly gone, she turned worriedly back to Anthony, who stared at the door.

"Well, he certainly isn't like Clarkson," Robert observed, equally puzzled by the odd man's behavior.

Blinking and then settling his eyes on Robert, Anthony shook his head. "No, not at all…"

After a few minutes of cajoling, Anthony and Robert convinced Edith to return to Grantham House for some rest and some food. She insisted she would be back well before the surgery however, and both men seemed to recognize it would be foolish to argue that point with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Kudos to Lady Andith and the others who caught who Mr. Martin is, lol! I've been playing over in that fanfic world too and it just spilled into this story;-) This one is a bit shorter than the last two but that's the way my week has been. Happy reading.

* * *

Anthony missed Edith mere seconds after she walked through the door with her father. He stared at it for long moments willing her to come back, but of course she wouldn't and in truth, he did want her to eat and rest. But he missed her all the same. Eventually he drifted to sleep, still in need of rest himself. His sleep was disturbed periodically but when he realized it was his nurse and not Edith that interrupted his slumber, he closed his eyes and slipped away again.

It was late in the afternoon when she reappeared. Anthony woke to the feel of her hand on his and recognized her touch immediately. Opening his eyes, he smiled nonsensically at her. "You're back."

Her smile lit the room for him. "As I said I would be. Although I am upset with you," she teased.

Anthony felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Why? I… I am sorry…."

She squeezed his hand. "Oh Anthony, I am only teasing. But you did send me off with Papa and he didn't miss what the surgeon called me. I had to endure his endless questions."

"I'm sorry my dear, what?" Anthony couldn't remember the surgeon calling her anything.

"Lady Strallan… He kept talking and Papa didn't ask while we were here but as soon as we got to the car. And at the house, he told Mama and she started with her own questions. They only relented when I said I was tired and wanted to lie down."

"What did you tell them?" Anthony asked, his nerves taking hold.

"I said that I'd told the hospital in Gibraltar that we were married so they would let me look after you and that it followed us here. I said I let it continue because I didn't want you left on your own." She looked at him with trepidation, obviously fearful of his reaction.

"I see…" he replied thoughtfully. "So you didn't tell them the truth…"

"No, I… I know I was a coward but I just couldn't. Papa would have… Oh I don't know, he wouldn't have liked it though; not so much that we are married, at least once he got over the shock of the news, but the way we went about it. And Mama…. She would have been hurt." She looked away mournfully. "I just didn't have the strength to face all that right now." Then turning her attention back to him, she continued. "I would rather be here with you than explaining everything to them over and over…"

Her eyes were pleading with him for understanding. And Anthony did understand, or at least he thought he did. She didn't want to explain to her parents how she came up married to a man twice her age that she hardly knew. He wasn't sure he wanted to explain that either. But for now things were settled. The Crawleys believed Edith was only pretending to married to him for the sake of expediency. He frowned as he realized how that felt, how much it hurt. "We'll explain to them later," he finally said, "when we can do it together."

Relief washed over her features. "Yes, oh… thank you for that. Although, I suppose if I am to be a proper married woman I should learn to fight these little battles on my own. I feel so cowardly."

Anthony's mouth turned up into one of his awkward grins. "My dear, there isn't a cowardly bone in your body." Inwardly he wondered what she meant by properly married woman. There was nothing proper in their marriage at all.

"I only wish that were true."

Before he could respond, the door swung open and the surgeon came through, his head down as he studied a chart in his hands. "Sir Anthony, we will proceed with your surgery as planned. That bullet needs to come out as quickly as possible. So I will see you in theatre at 6:30."

He turned to leave but Edith was too quick. "Wait Mr. Martin…. We want to ask some questions."

The man turned back to them, his eyes inquisitive but his features reflecting impatience. "Yes?"

"Well, you mentioned vascular and nerve damage," she said, "what is the extent of the damage? What will the outcome be?"

Mr. Martin blinked. "Oh, right. Mmmmm, well…. I believe I can repair the vascular damage and in time it will be fine. The nerves in the brachial plexus have been damaged due to the initial trauma and the subsequent movement of the bullet. I imagine we'll find extensive soft tissue damage which we will endeavor to repair. Depending on the extent of the nerve damage we find, I will either tie off the ends or attempt to stitch them for now. Once the area has had sufficient time to heal from the trauma of the bullet and this surgery, we will be better able to access the nerve damage. Another surgery to address that might be required later."

"Then you don't know how much damage was done?" Edith asked.

"I believe I have a fair assessment of the vascular damage and a good idea of what kind of soft tissue damage I will find. I'll do a resection of necrotic soft tissues and then a reconstruction of the blood vessels where necessary. A plastic surgeon will be on hand to repair the skin. Damage to the nerves is a different matter. They might be stretched or torn or possibly even severed, although I would say the last is unlikely from the tests we've done. For now, I'll tie off the nerve endings or stitch them together depending on how badly damaged they are. However, the purpose of this surgery is to remove the bullet, clean the area, and restore vascular function as quickly as possible. That is the best chance to save the arm and ward off infection."

"And pain? How much pain will there be?" She looked nervous as she asked.

"Quite a lot, I would imagine," the gruff surgeon replied. "We will continue with the medication he is currently on and again, depending on the amount of damage, perhaps even change to something stronger." Martin glared at her as if daring her to ask another question.

"But my arm," Anthony started, "it will be alright in the end?"

Mr. Martin turned his gaze to the patient and stared blankly for a moment. "You will have some pain, likely for the rest of your life. Sometimes it will be minimal and occasionally it will be severe… might feel like a burning sensation at times. If there isn't too much nerve damage, the pain will likely subside over time but you will be susceptible to it in that arm." The man's expression wasn't especially comforting but Anthony thought he detected a degree of sympathy there. Perhaps he was human after all.

"Ermm…. There is the possibility of spontaneous recovery and it is difficult to evaluate the extent and severity of nerve damage in early days, which is a reason delay any repair to them. They might heal on their own and surgical intervention could worsen the situation," the man added. "Any other questions?"

Edith stared at the surgeon wide eyed, Anthony observed. He felt overwhelmed. The implications were… disappointing. It wasn't that he expected to stay married to the beautiful creature sitting in the chair next to him, but if he was crippled…. Well, that definitely ended things. He couldn't tie her to him with so many factors against a happy life together. The thought of losing his arm hurt; the thought of losing her was heart breaking. But he had known all along the inevitability of it, so why now… why was he lamenting the loss now in such an acute manner? When had he let himself start to believe in their little charade?

Mr. Martin nodded his head when neither responded. "Alright, then I will see you in theatre." Without so much as a good day, he turned and hurried out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I was away from this one for so long. But I'm back now, I think. So Mr. Martin has explained Anthony's injury and what, if any, recovery he might expect. And then being Mr. Martin, he abruptly left. and now...

* * *

Both Edith and Anthony remained quiet for a few minutes, overwhelmed by the information from the surgeon. Edith was worrying about the pain Anthony would suffer and what it would do to him otherwise if he had lost the use of his arm. Anthony was worrying about those things too but he was more concerned about Edith. She was far to absorbed in his medical drama. Finally he spoke. "Look, all I do is sleep and they'll come to get me well in advance of the surgery and I'll be out for the count so to speak, so why don't you get out of here? Come back tomorrow afternoon when I might possibly be awake? Hmmmm? You're far too young and energetic to be sitting around hospital rooms worrying about a stodgy old man like me."

Her eyes flared and Anthony knew he'd stepped in it and braced himself mentally for what was to come. "You are not stodgy or old and where else should I be but here with my husband?" Her irritation hung in the room like a dark cloud as her expression dared him to argue.

"Be reasonable, Edith. I am old, far too old for you anyway and I am van…"

"If you are going to prattle on about being vanilla again, I'll explode," she fumed. Just then the door opened and a nurse came in to check Anthony's drip and make some notes. He could see Edith contemplating something as she sat in her chair watching. As the nurse finished, Edith caught her attention. "Before you go," Edith said. "I'd like to ask a question and I'd like an honest answer from you."

The nurse's nervousness was palatable as she waited for the question. "My husband claims to be old and stodgy and somewhat vanilla; would you concur?"

Anthony nearly choked. "Edith!" His own discomfort was rising.

The nurse shot a worried glance from Edith to Anthony as she swallowed visibly. But Edith had no mercy. "Well? What is your opinion?" she asked the nurse.

"Well, mmmm…. That is to say…."

"Oh just tell her the truth," Anthony groused; "tell her that I am all those things."

"Well, I um, I mean… my Da is old. He's in his 80's. That's old. But he doesn't seem like he's in his 80's so I suppose it is in how you look at things, how one lives. He says he doesn't feel old so he refuses to act old."

Edith smiled at her triumphantly. "You don't look old enough to have a father in his 80's," Edith said.

"Oh, I suppose that's so. My mother just turned 60, you see. Da was n his 50's when I was born."

This time Edith's triumphant smile was directed at Anthony. "So what about the rest… stodgy and vanilla?"

"Oh I don't know… I mean, Sir Anthony hasn't been awake enough to know about stodgy and besides, patients tend to be …. Not themselves. But as for vanilla, well…. Pardon my honesty, Sir Anthony, but you're not really my type…in looks, I mean. My last boyfriend was a body builder and my man now is a footballer. So you see, I kind of like men on the athletic side. But some of the other nurses, well they're quite taken with your looks, especially your eyes. And more than a few comments have been made about your hair too and…. Then one of the nurses mentioned your…"

"That's enough!" Anthony barked, embarrassed and worried that the nurse was too. "Thank you for placating my wife." The nurse shot him a quick smile and hurried from the room. He was tempted not to look back at Edith, afraid of what her expression might say. His fear was realized when he saw the look of absolute victory on her countenance. "That was unnecessary," he chastised her.

"I disagree. Consider it as me arming myself for battle." She looked far too pleased with the outcome, he thought.

"Well, I am stodgy and far too old for you and now… likely crippled. It wouldn't be fair for me to expect you to tie yourself to me, Edith."

Her smile disappeared as her eyes widened. "You don't want me then?"

"Oh my sweet, it isn't a matter of what I want. It is what's best for you."

"Then I know the answer; it is you. You are what's best for me and we'll have no more discussion about it."

Anthony swallowed a comment and decided to let it rest for now. But he vowed inwardly to revisit the topic once he was through the surgery.

Anthony did sleep most of the time until he was taken away to be prepped for surgery. She'd sat by his bed the entire time watching him sleep, studying his features, mesmerized by his relaxed expression. Finally they came to collect him, leaving Edith sitting nervously beside his bed for a few moments. He'd awakened long enough for her to give him a teary send off and he'd smiled at her ever so comfortingly. He really did have the most beautiful eyes, she thought. And as he'd directed them at her, she'd also seen how very much he cared for her. Closing her eyes to seal the memory of his expression, she vowed to keep fighting him on dissolving their marriage.

As predicted the surgery took hours and it was even more hours after that before Anthony was awake and returned to his room. Her father had appeared sometime late in the evening to take her home but she had refused to budge. Caring about his daughter and still very confused about the nature of her relationship with his friend, he remained with her through the wait until finally Mr. Martin appeared to inform her that Sir Anthony had made it through just fine and since he wouldn't awaken for another several hours, perhaps she should return in the morning. Edith didn't like the man's attempt to push her out the door but her Papa used it as ammunition in his attempt to take her home. Finally conceding, she left the hospital in defeat but resolute to be back early the next day or more accurately, later the same day.

After a few hours sleep, Edith woke up determined to return to the hospital but her mother cajoled until she agreed to sit down for a bit of breakfast. It seemed her father was having a lie in after his late night with her, so it was just the women of the house around the table.

"Your Papa said Sir Anthony came through the surgery well?" Cora inquired.

"Yes Mama, his surgeon said everything went quite well. Anthony will most likely remain asleep until early afternoon but I still want to get there early, just in case…"

Mary's roll of the eyes wasn't lost on Edith, even though her attention was more directed at her mother. It was Sybil who let out an excited gasp, however. "I think it's so terribly romantic," she said eagerly. "I mean, you go off on some secret mission and Sir Anthony goes after you because he thinks you might be in danger and you go off on another mission where he saves your life."

"Oh please… " Mary groaned. "Hardly romantic…"

Everyone ignored her as Cora posed another question. "So exactly when was it you began to pose as his wife?"

Mary spoke before Edith had a chance to. "Good thing it's only a pose; wouldn't really want to married to him, I wouldn't think."

Her sister's words changed Edith's intended smoke screen in response to her mother's question. "We weren't posing… still aren't. Anthony and I were married in Gibraltar." With that she dabbed her face and returned her napkin to the table before standing and casually leaving the room and three shocked faces behind.

In hospital, Anthony had awakened from his drug induced sleep, resettled in his room, and promptly fallen asleep again. He had, in fact, been so barely conscious that he hadn't given a thought to anything beyond answering inane questions from his nurse and then his surgeon. Somewhere in his foggy brain, he knew the questions were important to them but still under of the influence of the anesthesia, he was simply annoyed that they disturbed his sleep; for with sleep came dreams and he was having some most delicious ones that involved Edith. These dreams were a far cry from the drug induced dreams of his past that more resembled nightmares. So it was no surprise to him when he finally did manage open his eyes to the vision of Edith sitting on a chair next to his bed, her smile providing all the sunshine he thought he might ever need. "Hello," he croaked cheerily, half expecting the vision to disappear.

Imagine his pleasure when she did quite the opposite and leaned closer with a "hello" of her own with a kiss that was something more than chaste but not a call to action.

Anthony stared up at her dreamily for a moment before a lopsided smile quirked at his mouth. "You're so very beautiful; you know that, don't you?"

Edith smiled indulgently back at him. "I feel it when I am with you," she answered lightly.

"Mmmm….then I'll keep you always," he replied.

"Good," she said as she held his hand.

He let his eyes drift shut for an instant but hastily opened them again. Tilting his head slight, he grinned again. "You're still here," he chirped brightly.

"You said you were keeping me, so I can't leave," she replied. "And I rather like it here, with you."

"Mmmm…. Mustn't stay long though," he confided.

"Oh?"

"They won't let you alone… questions… constant questions. And the surgeon…quite gruff. Better to be at home…"

"Oh yes, I agree. I'm looking forward to being at home with you, my darling."

His blue eyes, showing obvious signs of the drugs still in him, twinkled delightfully. "Mmm, all sorts of things we could do," he winked and then much to Edith's delighted surprise, he let loose a small giggle.

Anthony always smiled easily, Edith had thought but his genuine laugh was rare and a giggle…. She allowed herself an instant to imagine his giggle coming from her child, the one she hoped to have with him. The boy would be fair haired and blued and all arms and legs, just as she imagined Anthony must've been. Her mind came back to him as she realized he was looking at her as intently as his drugged state allowed. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I was thinking about how much fun it is to see you giggle and how much you must have done as a child, how much I want to see it in my child… our child together one day."

Anthony's face fell solemn. "Mustn't think like that…"

"What? Why not?"

"Maud and I tried but …. They died. Then she got sick and…. Mustn't think about that…."

Edith squeezed his hand in an effort to console him. "You and she tried?"

His half closed eyes popped open. "Yes, several times… always the same. Each loss broke her heart and it broke mine to watch it. Can't do that again…"

"No, I can see why it would be…difficult. Still, you would make beautiful babies, I think."

"Mmmmm," he moaned as he let his eyelids close. "You would…" and then he was asleep.

It wasn't long before Anthony's mind had created a new dream, one with Edith… and a baby. He looked into the eyes of the child and saw her dark eyes staring back at him. It was a beautiful dream. While he was deep in his dream, Edith watched him sleep and saw a smile quirk at his lips as he features relaxed.


	19. Chapter 19

I had no idea that it was AndithFest time again and have spent my morning happily reading all of the wonderful contributions. I'm afraid I have nothing specially prepared for the day and so only have this to offer. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"I hope I am not disturbing," her mother's soft voice sound from the doorway behind her.

Edith shifted to look over her shoulder. "No Mama, its fine. Come in," she replied softly.

Cora Crawley crossed the room and settled in the second chair in the room. She looked briefly at Anthony, perused Edith's hand tightly grasping his, and then studied her daughter whose eyes were locked onto the patient. "How is he this morning?"

"Everything seems fine, that is to say, he slept through the rest of the night, woke up for a short while and is resting again. He's still heavily drugged."

"Probably best; he might be in pain otherwise."

Finally Edith looked up at her mother with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for this morning. It wasn't the way I'd intended to tell you but when Mary said…"

Cora reached across and patted her daughter's hand. "I know. You and Mary have always been able to bring out the worst in each other." Straightening up in her chair again, Cora studied her daughter's face and then glanced back at Anthony. "So it is true then, despite what you told your Papa the other evening, you are really married?"

"Yes. It… " Edith hesitated but decided to continue, "it was… well, not the story you might expect. I was interested in him for ever so long and when he showed up at your dinner party I made up my mind to … to pursue him. I'm afraid I was quite… " she sighed. "I chased him, Mama. Showed up at his flat and tried… well, threw myself at him actually."

"Edith!" Cora exclaimed in a whisper.

"He…" she looked down at her hands, suddenly embarrassed by her behavior. "He um… he said he was too old for me, that it wouldn't be appropriate for him to … well…" she sighed and looked up. "Threw me out in effect."

"But Gibraltar…something changed?" Cora asked, encouragingly.

"I went to a bar near my hotel and there he was… quite drunk actually. We talked and he ordered more drinks and… we woke up the next morning in his hotel room, married."

Cora's mouth dropped. "What? That makes no sense, Edith. I can't imagine Sir Anthony drunk… in all the years we've known him he was always quite sober, much more than your father. How could you both be so drunk that you got married?"

"I honestly don't know, Mama. Neither of us remembers anything after the bar." Edith felt a blush rising because she had remembered a few spotty moments in his hotel room that night, impressions more than memories really; his eyes in the dim light, the feel of his touch, the feel of them…together. Glimpses of ecstasy actually, but there was no way she would share that with her mother. "We woke up and found the marriage license but then were sent to Turkey and he was shot and… here we are." She let out a deep breath, glad to have the story told, at least in part.

Cora's expression was one of complete confusion. "So you are married but you… you haven't… "

Edith felt her face suddenly go hot and knew she was blushing wildly. "Apparently we … um… did. There was evidence that…"

Cora dipped her head trying to catch her daughter's downcast eyes. "How do you feel about all of this?"

Edith knew her answer would define her mother's attitude about the whole thing. If she misspoke now, she would never have her mother's support in any effort to remain Lady Strallan. ""It… things didn't happen as I might have wished…. But … oh Mama, I love him so very much. He has insisted all along that once we were back in London he would have his solicitor sort it all out and I would have my freedom. But I don't want my freedom, not from him anyway." She glanced at the still sleeping Anthony and sighed. "I love him Mama, but he insists he is too old for me and I should be with someone more my age. I don't want anyone else though; never have."

Cora pressed her lips together as she watched and listened. A frown formed along her brow. "Does he love you? Has he said anything to make you believe he might?"

"He hasn't said the words but his treatment of me, the way he is with me, I think he must. Oh Mama, what will I do if I can't convince him? And I know he'll use his shoulder as an excuse…"

"Why would his shoulder be an excuse for anything?" Cora asked, clearly not understanding the damage done.

"They've patched him up well enough but aren't certain about the nerve damage. The surgeon said his use of the arm will be limited, if he has any use of it at all."

"Oh," Cora sighed as her eyes flickered back to Anthony. "Does that matter to you? Your feelings for him, I mean?"

"No. He was shot because I was an idiot," Edith confessed. "I knew there was danger and I set out on my own anyway. Had he not found me in time, I… I believe I wouldn't be here."

Cora's eyes grew wide for an instant. She looked between Anthony and Edith, her face taking on a determined look. "You love him and you must fight for him. Yes, if he is what you want then you must fight for him, my darling. And don't let anything anyone else might say on the matter deter you. You've hooked him, now reel him in."

Edith saw the mischief in her mother's eyes and wondered what she must be thinking. "Thank you, Mama. I will." Cora stayed a few minutes more and then left as quietly as she came, giving her daughter a loving squeeze as she made her way out.

Anthony finally woke up later in the afternoon. "Hello," he grinned.

"You're awake," she said softly as she reached for his hand.

"Am I? I thought I must be dreaming…waking to such an angel."

A short time later Mr. Martin made an abrupt entrance. "Sir Anthony…" he said distractedly. Edith watched as the surgeon studied his notes. Anthony trained his eyes on the man and grinned. "Mr. Martin. Are you here to tell me when I can leave?"

Martin frowned. "Ermmm… no. Just checking your progress. Everything looks fine."

"So when do you think he will be able to go home, Mr. Martin?" Edith asked her voice full of anticipation.

"Ummm… perhaps in two days. Lost a lot of blood and… need to get the pain under control."

The two days passes slowly but with positive results. Anthony was awake more and in need of less pain medication. His drip for it was taken away and he was on oral meds by the time Mr. Martin reappeared that second morning. "Ermm… everything looks good, Sir Anthony. You seem to be handling the pain and the shoulder is healing nicely. I've scheduled a physical therapist to come by to assess your ability to get up and move around. If his assessment is in agreement, then you can go home later today. Any questions?" His expression dared them to ask any and quite frankly Anthony was too happy with the prospect of getting out of hospital to ask anything.

"Right. Your discharge papers will include an appointment with me in two weeks time to check your progress. If anything occurs in the meantime, either check with your physician or you may call my office."

"Thank you," Anthony responded with a smile. Without another word, the man was gone again.

Edith said smiling at him. "That's a relief," he said quietly.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to having you out of here. I assume you'd be more comfortable in your flat but we could stay at Crawley House where there will be a flock of servants to help."

_She can't be serious, _he thought. "That's very … considerate of you and your family. But I would be more comfortable in my own home."

"I thought that might be your answer. I'll just call Mama and have her send my bags to your place then."

Anthony frowned. "What? Edith, no…. I thought we had an agreement?"

"You can't very well go home alone, now can you? I'm sure Mr. Martin believes someone will be there to watch over you and since I am your wife…"

"Yes, but not for much longer…" _if only I could claim you, if I weren't too old, too uninteresting, too…. Crippled…_

"Be reasonable, Anthony. You can't be on your own just now. Let me look after you, please. I need to do this; I want to do this."

Looking into her pleading eyes, he could not argue. "Alright, but only until I am on my feet, mind you. As soon as I am able, we _are _paying a visit to my solicitor."

"If you say so, my darling," she said with a victorious grin. Still not fully himself, Anthony somehow knew he had been played but he couldn't quite reason it out. What's more, he wasn't certain he wanted to.


	20. Chapter 20

"How are you feeling?" Edith asked as Anthony gingerly made his way through the door to his flat and settled on the chair nearest the door inside his library.

Letting out a slow breath, Anthony made a short evaluation of his condition and decided that while he was quite happy to be out of hospital, he was also quite knackered. "Tired," he admitted ruefully. In his mind it was just one more indication of how unsuited he was for the lovely woman watching him so intently just now.

"Perhaps we should get you to your room?" she suggested.

"In a minute," he replied, feeling too weak to make the journey down the hall just yet. "I'd like to sit for a few minutes; it feels good not being in bed."

"Well, alright. If you're sure," she answered. "While you're wool gathering, I'll just put a kettle on. Tea might be nice about now, I think."

Anthony's mouth settled into a firm line as he watched Edith dash across the hall and turn toward the kitchen. It would be so easy to let her settle in, he mused. _She is quite eager,_ one of his inner voices pointed out. _But she is so young; she'll soon tire of you, _reminded another_. Plus you're a cripple now, hardly able to hold her. Why would she want a lifetime with that?_

He let out a sigh and sank deeper into the chair, depression lurking around him. When Edith returned, that's how she found him, desolate looking and defeated, an air of surrender blanketing him. Carrying the tea tray to a nearby table, she resolved to boost his spirits and set her mind to conjuring a means to do it.

"I found some biscuits jammed in the back of your cupboard," she said brightly. "Thought it might give us both a little boost after such a long wait at the hospital."

"Hmmm? Oh yes," Anthony said distractedly as his eyes flickered to the tray. "Not really hungry though; why don't you eat them?"

Edith poured his tea and brought it to him, setting it on the table on his left side. His eyes followed the cup to the table but he seemed uninterested. "Thank you," he murmured absently.

"Anthony," Edith said softly as she took a seat across from him. "It will be alright; whatever happens with your shoulder, it will be alright. You are here and alive to tell about it."

Blinking, he looked up as if he were seeing her for the first time since they'd arrived in his home. "But it won't be; can't you see? I'll… I am crippled now. The arm is useless." _I am useless…_

"You don't know that yet. Mr. Martin said there is hope for the nerves…"

"So I'll only be partially crippled." _And still of no use to anyone._

Edith drew herself up in a pose reminiscent of her grandmother, the Dowager Countess of Grantham, full of haughtiness and regal in nature. "Anthony Strallan, stop this! This isn't you speaking. You've always been so optimistic, so forward looking… ever since I can remember. We mustn't focus on what might, and I emphasize _might_, be lost but on what we have. You are here, alive, and healing. You have many years ahead of you. And I am here with you and I want those years with you. Do you hear me?"

Anthony took a deep breath and let it out slowly as if he was trying to maintain his control. "Dearest, I have little to be optimistic about. I see years ahead filled with… emptiness. You deserve someone better than me, someone younger, full bodied… full of life and I will not chain you to me." _I will not suffer the embarrassment of slowly falling apart in front of you…_

Edith's eyes narrowed for just an instant as his words angered her. She worked at quelling the storm of emotions that threatened and found a calm voice somewhere deep inside. "What you think I deserve and what I know I want and need are apparently at odds. This will require more discussion but for now, for tonight, we are going to relish the fact that you are home, you are alive, and we are here together. And I will accept nothing less."

He looked up at her, a flicker of hope sparking in him. Could it really be possible that she would want him … for years to come? _Of course not, _that devilish little voice told him_. Things were alright while you were travelling but be honest… it had been years since you'd…of course you had all that pent up… but keeping up indefinitely is impossible, you old fool… _"I… I'm not certain what we might need to discuss more. But… for tonight…." He did a mental shrug. _What could be the harm? _An optimistic voice asked. But the devilish one answered. _Not much, only your already breaking heart being tattered and shred to bits._

He could see a small smirk of victory in her face. _Well…let her have that anyway _he told himself. _It'll all be over soon enough. _"Good. I am relieved that you are finally coming around," she replied happily.

"Not so much coming around, my sweet as surrendering this one battle. The war is still waging."

"Ah, but I will win," she declared. "This battle, the next, and the next. It is a war of attrition, my darling, and I will wear all of your arguments down until you surrender."

Mildly shocked by her bold pronouncement, Anthony simply stared. Taking in her appearance, all of her appearance and briefly reviewing his knowledge of what lay below her layers of clothing that devilish voice sounded in his head. _Capitulate now and let her have her way. Let the future take care of itself. _But he knew he couldn't… shouldn't. _And just the hell why not? _The voices asked in unison.

Anthony was miserable in his bed that night, alone. Things had been bearable in hospital, just. But here in the privacy of his flat and with full knowledge of Edith in the bed in the next room the loneliness took hold and made him ache with want for her. Oh, he wasn't foolish enough to think he might be ready for… activities but just to have her near, to be able to touch her, perhaps even steal a kiss? He couldn't seem to push those thoughts from his mind and consequently, did not sleep well at all.

In the following days Anthony discovered just how determined Edith was in her war of attrition; and beyond that, just how many secret weapons she hid in her arsenal. The woman was absolutely merciless in her efforts to break him down. Drawing on his years of training, both military and intelligence, Anthony did his best to thwart her every move with counter moves of his own, but she seemed to draw strength from his conflict rather than let her resolve diminish. Her stalwart persistence left him frustrated and somewhat in awe of her, and in moments of complete honesty with himself he recognized that his own willpower was slowly crumbling. But the small voices within reminded him of the unfairness of their continued union to Edith and prod him to enter the skirmish again and again. So while his body mended, his mind was exhausted, and his heart? His heart continued to grasp at hope in spite of his inner voices that warned him of certain doom.

It had begun the morning after his release from the hospital. Edith somehow had managed to time her exit from the hall bath just as he was making his way out of his bedroom. Concentrating on each step, he only looked up when he heard her whispered "good morning" from the door frame and nearly lost his balance when he got an eyeful of Edith, fresh from the shower with her hair in a bizarre knot on top of her head and a scanty towel wrapped around her, her long legs peeking out beneath and the towel barely covering her most interesting parts. He'd seen her completely bare before of course but somehow the sight of her at the end of his hall wearing nothing but white terry cloth stole his equilibrium and he had to learn against his door frame to stay upright. Her impish smile clearly revealing that she knew what she was doing to him didn't help matters. Neither did her dash into the second bedroom, the towel suddenly losing its grip on her just as she disappeared over the threshold and giving him a brief if somewhat blurred vision of her most charming bum. The pain meds were inhibiting his body's reactions but not completely and he was left breathless.

She'd prepared his breakfast that morning dressed in a tank tee and red shorts that certainly lived up to the name. He felt his eyes bulge when she bent over to pick up the oven mitt that she couldn't seem to manage as it kept falling to the floor. From his vantage point at the kitchen table it was quite obvious that there was nothing under those shorts but Edith.

Tired of being in bed, he decided to spend some time in his library. Edith worried that he might be overdoing things just a bit but he insisted and had just settled into his favorite chair with a novel he'd been reading before his world was turned on end by the minx when she came in to find her own bit of reading. Anthony wasn't fooled by her activity however, and did his best to ignore her long stretches to reach books on his topmost shelves. _Aha_, he thought, _I'm on to her little tricks now. _He stared into his book with a self satisfied smirk. He barely managed to contain his mirth as she pulled down a red bound booklet titled "Impregnator on the Premises". He caught her wicked glance at him out of the corner of his eye as she feigned intense interest in the book while settling on the couch.

After a few moments, he knew her interest in the book was for show as she held it up with the cover fully on display for his benefit. Edith wiggled on the couch as if to settle more deeply into it, curled her legs on the cushions, and pretended to be enraptured. He knew when realization of the content dawned when he heard a loud sigh and she threw the small tome aside. Stifling his inclination to laugh, Anthony merely looked at her over the cover of his book to see her glaring back at him in consternation. "What? Not quite the crime novel you were expecting?" he queried.

"You might have warned me that it was about tiles and grout and the like," she had huffed and stalked out of the room, Anthony gave into his laughter. _Perhaps that will enlighten her about with whom she is playing …. _Suddenly tired and the room feeling empty, Anthony decided a nap might be in order and retired to his room for the rest of the morning.

His shoulder ached and resting was difficult. His mind kept wandering to Edith and what they had shared while on their journey. He wished he could remember that first night and he hoped it hadn't been too terrible for her. His mind wandered over other nights together and he realized she had seemed delighted with his attentions. Still, his inner voices reminded him, she is too young for an old fool like you. The next few days continued in the same vein with Edith waging her war on his nobility and Anthony in agony of one kind or another.


	21. Chapter 21

Many thanks to all who left such wonderful reviews! I forgot to mention in the last chapter but most who've read my other stories already know that I use italics to denote either inner thoughts or special emphasis on words. Just thought I'd clarify in case anyone was confused. Also, in this and even more in the next chapter I am borrowing shamelessly from JF's words on the screen. What can I say, he wrote some really great lines for our Andith.

Enjoy!

* * *

While Anthony rested, Edith had visitors. Her parents stood at the doorway, her mother's eyes pleading for calm and her father looking displeased. "May we come in?" Her mother asked.

Edith led them to Anthony's front sitting room, the farthest away from his bedroom. She was uncertain about the purpose of the visit but judging by her father's expression, it wouldn't be a happy meeting. "Would you like tea?" she asked as everyone settled.

"Thank you, but no," Cora said with a patient smile.

Robert wasted no time on pleasantries. "Why are you here, Edith?"

"Anthony couldn't be left on his own, Papa."

"Yes, but… surely there is someone else who could look after him? His sister perhaps? Or a nurse could be hired?"

Edith's eyes widened as she realized that her father still was unaware of the true state of things. Glancing at her mother, she got an affirming nod. "Well yes Papa, those might be options except…" she hesitated as she quickly tried to formulate a way to tell her father without him blowing up. She finally decided to simply get to the heart of it. "… Anthonoy and I are married."

"What? I thought all that was a ruse?" His face looked as if it might explode but Edith could see that her father was trying to hold his temper.

"No Papa, not at all. Anthony and I were married in Gibraltar, before we went to Turkey." She sat quietly, waiting for it to sink in with her father.

Robert gulped a few breaths of air and for an instant Edith was reminded of a guppy in a fishbowl, but the amusement didn't last as he finally seemed to find his voice. "You're really married?"

"Yes Papa. And for my part, quite happily."

Robert looked at Cora, obviously confused. But then another realization seemed to hit him. "You knew?" he directed to his wife.

"I did. Edith told me when Anthony was still in hospital. Actually she said it at breakfast that morning but Sybil and Mary seemed to think Edith was joking. I saw her face when she said it though and followed her to the hospital to confirm it."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"No Robert, I didn't. Or actually I did but decided that with you in the foul mood you've been in this past week, it wasn't a good time. Anthony is still healing and needs Edith's care and Edith assured me that she is quite content with the situation. I saw no reason to complicate matters."

Giving his wife a look that promised more discussion later about her omission, Robert turned his attention back to his daughter. "Edith, I cannot pretend to understand. Anthony is as old as I am and quite dull. He is far too old for you."

"He is not, Papa. I've never liked boys… or men my own age. They all seem so….superficial. And he isn't dull either; or at least, I don't find him to be. He's quite fascinating actually, once you get him to open up. And he's led an exciting life, most of which he cannot discuss. Perhaps that's why you find him dull, because he can't really speak of some things. But I find him quite clever… and brave."

"Alright, alright," Robert waved at her to be quiet, as if he didn't quite believe what she was saying. "But how is it that you came to be married? Why couldn't the two of you done the normal course of things and dated? You hardly know one another really…"

"I've known him most of my life, Papa. And I think I have loved him that long as well. We had exchanged a few texts and I had visited him here before… well, before I was sent to Gibraltar. Then he was sent to find me and we met up and… one thing led to another and we got married."

"Yes but, he was only there a few days before the two of you were packed off to Turkey!"

"Right. And in those few days we got married. We left for Turkey as husband and wife."

Robert simply stared at her. "Then why all the misdirection when you returned?"

"Because I knew how you would react and I simply could not handle it. I was worried about Anthony and I needed to concentrate on him."

Looking properly chastised, Robert wavered before asking another question. "And Anthony; how does he feel about all of this?"

Edith winced. "He thinks he is too old for me as well."

"But you are happy?" Cora asked in a reassuring tone.

"Oh yes, Mama! Extremely."

The rest of the Crawley's visit was quiet until finally, Cora and Robert left. Edith knew her father wasn't finished with the topic of her marriage but he had said little else on the matter during the visit. Once the door closed behind them, Edith's thoughts returned to convincing Anthony.

The next few days continued in the same vein with Edith waging her war on his nobility and Anthony in agony of one kind or another. By the end of the week Anthony was feeling stronger and spending more time awake and moving about. He'd even ventured to take a shower. The battle with Edith over just how much help she was going to be had nearly undone him, however. Remaining firm with her about staying out of his bath required all of his energy. Well, in all honesty his firm willpower was difficult to manage but firmness in other ways was quite manifest. And to his utter chagrin, Edith delighted in discovering just what effect she'd had upon him before he finally banished her from the room.

Later that day Anthony was reading in his library when Edith opened the door to Richard Sinclair, Anthony's chief. "Mr. Sinclair," she greeted wearily.

"Lady Edith," the older gentleman smiled in a way that made her skin crawl. "Or do you prefer Lady Strallan?"

"Either will suffice," she said formally. "You are here to see Anthony?"

"Indeed." His face grew cold.

"He is in the library, reading. He's been up awhile however, so I do hope your visit will remain a short one. He really should rest now." Edith matched his icy expression with her own bit of iciness in her tone.

"Of course," he replied, his answering smile as warm as a stone floor in winter.

"Anthony, Mr. Sinclair is here to see you," Edith announced as she opened the door to the library, startling Anthony.

"Yes, right…" he replied as he tried to stand. Sinclair breezed by Edith, plastering that same wintery smile on his face as he approached Anthony. "No, no… don't get up old chap. Lady Strallan tells me it is about time for you to have a lie down so I shall be brief."

Anthony was caught completely off guard. He couldn't imagine what Sinclair wanted with him. An investigator had been round both at the hospital and after he first arrived home to get his version of everything that had happened and nothing had changed since. Just yesterday he'd received a letter in the post explaining his situation with regards to injuries and time off and such. Everything seemed in order as far as he could reason.

Looking at his superior, who had seated himself across from Anthony, the gentleman took in the frosty features of the man and decided it must not be good. Edith settled comfortably in a chair near Anthony and sat quietly but obviously alert and ready to pounce should Sinclair upset Anthony. He didn't know if he should be offended or comforted by her obvious protective posture.

Everything is well at the office?" Anthony inquired in an effort to break the silence.

"Yes, everything is just fine. Although there is a decided gap in the function of things with your absence and with Dennison out of action…. " Silence settled over them again. "We found the others, by the way. Apparently Dennison had done away with them while in Cairo. Their bodies turned up in a sewer there."

"Damn," whispered Anthony angrily.

"Err, indeed." Sinclair said offhandedly. "Anthony, I'm here because… well, I've been asked… " the man sighed. "Damn it all, Anthony, the higher Brass wish to know if you plan to return to your post. They are quite upset by the whole affair and somewhat vexed by your um…. Err… Unorthodox marriage." Sinclair looked embarrassed and Anthony supposed that was the reason for his demeanor.

"I haven't really given it much consideration," Anthony answered. "Do they want my resignation?"

"Ye…ummm, well , yes. I'm afraid they do."

"But why?" Edith exclaimed from her chair.

"Edith," Anthony said softly, trying to calm the coming storm.

"Was my father behind this?" she demanded.

"What? Your father? Not as far as I know," Sinclair replied. "No, this came down the channels from…"

"You'll have my resignation in the morning," Anthony cut him off.

"Anthony no!" Edith snapped.

Sinclair looked pleased but it was Edith that Anthony worried about. "Really my sweet, it is the right thing. My… behavior towards you in Gibraltar could be quite an embarrassment to the department and besides, my arm will prohibit me from being any use outside the office…or perhaps even in the office in some instances."

"This isn't right!" Edith exclaimed as she glared first at her husband and then at Sinclair.

"Lady Strallan, please let me explain." Sinclair looked at her intently and then cast a quick glance at Anthony. "It just would not be appropriate for your husband to remain. He's my deputy and head of his own department. We've investigated and discovered that he used his influence to secure a marriage license quite outside the usual methods and then proceeded to marry a young woman, a much younger woman I might add, that was under his area of influence and abscond with her. Then it is discovered that one of his top agents, Sir Anthony's protégé if you will, was actually working for the other side. Now, I know Anthony and I know that assessment of his behavior is quite harsh. But just how do you think it will play out in the media? They will have a field day with it."

"Not if it doesn't come out," Edith insisted.

"Edith dear, please…." Anthony said tiredly.

"No, I will not… please! This is outrageous!"

Sinclair merely nodded and then turned to Anthony. "I'll expect your letter in the post tomorrow then. As your injuries are related to your work, nothing will change in the way that is handled."

"Thank you Richard," Anthony said softly with a nod of his own.

"I'll just see myself out then," Sinclair replied and then left quietly.

Anthony looked up at Edith who was staring at him in frustration. "Edith, it is alright; it really is."

"No, it is not," she answered single-mindedly. "That you should be made to suffer because of me..."

"Not because of you, my dearest. I take responsibility for my own behavior. I was far too drunk that night in Gibraltar. My behavior that night and in the following days was… remiss." _And I much as I should regret it, I can't find it in me…_ "And I should have protected you better in Turkey."

To Anthony, Edith looked as she might explode. Her eyes were fierce and her face was red from anger. "I could have said no and you did protect me in spite of my own stupidity. Your arm," she cried as she pointed to his shoulder, "is all my fault. If I hadn't…." She let out a sob that tore at Anthony.

"Please dearest… please don't do that to yourself," he pleaded. "You weren't trained…should never have been there in the first place. Please don't…" He watched her tears and saw the anguish on her face and wanted to cry himself, cry for her, for the life he so desperately wanted with her but could not have, for the feeling of desperation that threatened to overwhelm him. "Come here, my darling…" he said as he reached his left hand toward her.

Edith edged toward him cautiously and took his hand. The tentativeness in her expression made Anthony regret his behavior over the last few days. Amid all the feints and parries of their exchanges since his release from the hospital, she had grown wary of him in spite of her wish to engage. Perhaps he had pressed too hard in some of his counter moves. Was he hurting her? He hoped not, but he couldn't see how he was not.

Taking her hand he tugged her closer until she was balanced on his lap. He hadn't intended such close proximity but her position delighted him, despite his trepidation. _But you know it is a mistake…_ "Please don't blame yourself. If anyone is to blame it is Sinclair and Reggie Davis for sending you into the field in the first place." He wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer to him until her head rested against his shoulder. _God if only this could be forever…_ "I was thinking of giving it up anyway, you know; before all this happened."

"You were?" she asked, sitting up to look at his face.

"Yes. I can't explain it exactly but … I just didn't want to do the work any longer. Once I felt that we were making a difference but in recent years… I don't know. It seems just as we are straightening up one corner of the world and another falls apart. I just don't think I have anything left to contribute. So you see, this isn't really such a terrible thing for me. I can go back to Locksley and spend my days reading and tending to the estate, chatting with the farmers and clipping the sheep."

Edith chuckled. "I can envision you in your library there, reading away. But I can't quite visualize you with the sheep."

"No? Well, maybe pigs then? Locksley was once known for its pigs, you know…"

"I didn't know. What else was it known for?"

"Oh, nothing much I don't suppose. It was never one of the larger estates but always managed to do well enough. It was a struggle after the First World War but after a few years it began to thrive. My father managed to bring it back from near disaster after the Second War. It all runs rather smoothly now and I have an excellent manager, but it would be nice to return for more than a week or two at a time."

"So back to Yorkshire then?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll keep this place in London. It'll be useful for the occasional trip to Town but I have no desire to live here any longer. My last trip home convinced me it was time…"

"But you didn't resign straight away?"

"No, I didn't. I was overseeing two operations that had the potential to be quite messy. I wanted to see them through. And then I met a delightful young sprite who enchanted me and completely muddled my mind," he teased.

"Oh? And what happened to the sprite?"

Regretting the teasing, Anthony sighed. "I came to my senses." He felt her tense and knew he'd hurt her. But as idyllic as the moment had been in a very simple way, he couldn't let her believe it would continue. He tried to ignore his own feelings on the subject.

She pulled away and stood next to him. "Oh," was all she said before she turned and walked out of the room, taking a piece of Anthony's heart with her.

Anthony decided it indeed was time for a lie down but he had one thing to do before his rest. Walking to his bedroom he picked up his cell from the nightstand and dialed his solicitor. He needed to stop this game with Edith before she was hurt even more and he reluctantly admitted to himself, before his heart broke completely.


	22. Chapter 22

I know little about the legal aspects of dissolving a marriage and have relied on a little research and a lot of imagination to make the plot work. Please forgive any inaccuracies in their meeting with the solicitor. It is just fiction, after all ;-) As always, I love your thoughts and comments. Let me know what you think :-)

* * *

The next morning over breakfast Anthony told Edith that they had an appointment with his solicitor. She'd begun the morning somewhat happily, even if it seemed a bit forced to Anthony. His news striped away any semblance of happiness however.

"But why?"

"Because my dear, this little fantasy has gone on long enough. I've been selfish in allowing it to go as far as it has but it needs to stop. You are too young and far too intelligent to be tied to an old fool like me."

"But…"

"No dearest, no but…" he let out his breath. "I shall always cherish this time with you. You made me feel alive again in ways I'd thought long past and you gave me hope. But it simply is grotesquely unfair to you. I am surprised your father hasn't been here to take you away already."

Looking quite anxious, Edith ducked her head as she said softly, "But he has. I refused to go."

"Why was I not aware of his visit?" Anthony asked incredulously.

"You were resting. Papa tried to convince me that you are not right for me but I disagreed with him; no matter what his opinion might be, I love you and I want this."

Anthony blinked, trying to grasp the notion that Edith had actually said that to her father. _Could it be true? Does she love me? Really love me? _ "I had no idea he was here…"

"No. I told him he must be quiet; that he must not disturb your rest. For once, he listened to me. Besides, Mama was with him and I believe she had warned him to hold his temper and he managed to do it."

Anthony gulped a mouthful of air and steeled himself for her answer to his next question. "And how did he respond?"

"Oh, he was a bit put off, blustered about for a few minutes and then Mama asked me if I am happy. I told em that I am. That seemed to calm him." She looked away with the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. "Anyway, he left saying he and Mama will be back when you are ready for guests."

"Mmmmm, I should say…" Anthony replied thoughtfully. "But it changes nothing, Edith. We have an appointment this afternoon and we will meet it. I can't imagine how you can be happy …. With our current arrangement."

On the drive to the solicitor's, Anthony cast occasional glances at Edith, wondering what she was thinking. He knew he should feel contrite about his behavior the last few weeks, but he didn't. It had been too fantastic to regret. The one thing he did regret for himself was that it had to end. But end it must.

A few minutes later Anthony and Edith sat in his solicitor's office explaining what they needed to have happen. Anthony found that he was doing most of the talking while Edith grew quieter and quieter. When everything was explained, Jeremy Wilkins examined their marriage certificate and made notes on the date and signatures on the document. "I don't see how you pulled this off so fast," the solicitor commented. "Gibraltar has the least restrictive regulations in Europe, I believe; but this is extraordinary."

"Yes well, we can't explain it. All I can tell you is that we must have roused someone from their sleep," Anthony replied. "I wish I could recall more but I simply can't."

"Well, let me look into things and I'll phone you when I know more," Wilkins said. "In the meantime, I believe the simplest solution is an annulment. Since neither of you has a clear memory of the events that night, it should be easy to arrange." Anthony sighed in relief even as Edith shuddered. Then Wilkins said something that felt like a splash of cold water in Anthony's face. "You are certain there is no possibility of pregnancy, right? Because if there is a possibility, then an annulment won't work."

Edith's head popped up as Anthony felt his entire body become rigid, his mind scrambling for a clear thought. "No, we ah… used … protection," he finally told Wilkins.

"Good," the other man started, "because…"

"There was that one time, the last afternoon," Edith interjected as she looked at Anthony for the first time through the whole meeting. "Remember? You had dozed off and I woke you and we…" she glanced shyly up at the solicitor and stopped explaining.

But Anthony did remember. She had awakened him from his little nap and they had … oh, how they had! He grew warm just remembering that afternoon. It had been glorious, so sweet and tender and then passionate and… oh, the feel of her as he thrust into her. She had been eager, so very eager and welcoming and unlike any lover he'd ever had; not that he'd had many. But she had so clearly wanted him and taken pleasure in him and… He closed his eyes to fight down the sensations that the memory evoked throughout his body. The room had grown warmer and his body tingled with need of her, in spite of the meds he was still taking for pain. Briefly he wondered what he was doing, why he was pushing for the bliss to end. With a sigh he accepted that it had to; she deserved someone better than him.

"And if I am pregnant?" Anthony heard Edith ask Wilkins.

"It will have to be divorce with everything involved in that proceeding, including a division of property and issues concerning the child."

Anthony's head was spinning. He wasn't prepared for any of this. In just a few weeks time he'd gone from dowdy old widower to married and now the possibly of parenthood was staring him in the face. His emotions were raging, in part because as much as he thought it entirely inappropriate for Edith to married to him, he found he rather enjoyed being married to her. And now the possibility of a child …

He and Maude had wanted children. Although he felt awkward around them, Anthony loved children and the idea of fatherhood. But Maude's health had dashed those hopes and her death had crushed them for Anthony. And now… it was as if after years of living in a tomb, he'd been given his life back. As he chanced a glance at Edith, he wondered how he would be able to let her go and selfishly let a glimmer of hope spark that she was pregnant. A child would be a connection between them always.

But his long time companion, guilt, took over. It wouldn't be fair to Edith to be tied to him like that. She was young and vibrant and so very intelligent and deserved so much more than anything his old battered heart could provide. He would let her go, even if it broke him.

His resolve was short lived however because no sooner than they had left Wilkins' offices than Edith turned to him and declared nervously, "While we are waiting I still want to stay with you."

Anthony's head was still muddled and he replied stupidly, "waiting for what?"

Her face fell, uncertainty taking her courage. "For… just until… until we know if…" she looked down, her misery clearly showing in her posture. Anthony frowned, silently berating himself. "Edith, I'm sorry. It's just, this is so much to take in. I didn't expect things to be so… complicated." He realized immediately that he'd said entirely the wrong thing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I… I'm just so… surprised."

She looked at him sharply. "Really? How can you be? You know… well, what comes of …"

"Yes, yes, I know. But you see… well, after Maud I'd given up on having a family. The idea that at my age it could happen…"

"So if I am pregnant then you'll give up on us going our separate ways?"

Anthony swallowed. "I… I still think you should find someone more suitable. But the child will be provided for and I'd… I want to be a proper father. I… I always wanted children.."

"You'll be more than just a proper father, Anthony. I think you'd be a wonderful one. I also think there is no one more _suitable_ for me than you but I know you refuse to see it. I love you Anthony and I hope I am pregnant. I want hit him squarely in the chest, threatening to knock him over in one momentous blow. She sounded so certain and so miserable at the same time. Anthony wanted so much to believe that it could last. "Edith, please…. Don't …"

She looked at him and nodded. "But I can stay with you? I really don't want to return home; not yet anyway."

"Alright," he sighed. "But no more of your tricks."

She smiled impishly at him. "Thank you."

It did not escape Anthony's attention that she made no promises about her little bag of tricks.

Anthony was tired but restless once they arrived back at his place. Even in his agitated state though, he realized Edith was unusually quiet, nervous, and perhaps a little sad. Finally, over tea, he asked her if she was alright.

Guiltily she looked up at him. "No, I don't suppose I am. I know you said I could stay here with you while we waited to know… but you see the truth is there is no reason to wait."

A frown creased his brow as he struggled to understand. He knew that the test kits now could predict such things in a very short period of time compared to the weeks he and Maud had waited before the kit reported anything with accuracy. Had things really improved that much? But something in the way she was looking at him… There was something more. And then the penny dropped. "You aren't pregnant," he said more as a statement than a question.

"No, I'm not." Culpability blanketed her face as she looked down at her tea cup.

"And you know if for certain… how?"

"While you were in hospital I had my monthly…" her face was pink, almost red with embarrassment.

Closing his eyes as he tried to take it in, Anthony fought to breath. There was no pregnancy, there would be no child. His connection with Edith could be broken within days. His head swam with the finality of it. There would be no children for him…ever. He'd forgotten that dream until it came up at Wilkins' office and in just a few short hours it had blossomed into real hope and he had failed to realize it until the moment it was snatched away from him. He opened his eyes to see Edith still staring at her cup, looking miserable.

"I suppose you'll want me to leave now," she sighed, obviously fighting back the tears that threatened.

His voice croaked as he spoke. "Wh…. Why did you let me think there might be a possibility?"

Finally her eyes met his. "Because I wanted more time with you, more time to believe that we… " she glanced away again. "I'll mmmm, go pack my things," she said as she started to stand.

**TBC **_soon..._


	23. Chapter 23

I hijacked some of the marvelous limes spoken between these two in the show. Sorry JF; well, maybe not too much.

Many thanks for reading and especially for your reviews. Stories seem to flow through my head at times, but your comments make me keep tying when I might be tempted to chase the next strand of a scene in my head. What a fantastic group we have in Andith World!

* * *

In that instant Anthony knew his entire life had come down to this moment. Either he grasped this one last chance at happiness or he retired to Locksley to fade away into nothingness. Pushing all of his doubts and innate nobility aside, he stood to face her. Reaching for her arm he plead, "please don't."

Surprised Edith looked up at his face. "What?" She watched his inner conflict as it played out in his eyes and then as it slowly turned to determination. She'd seen it before and it usually ended with him trying to push her away.

"I'm being incredibly selfish but I want you to stay; please my sweet." He hoped she could see his sincerity as she looked up at him in shock.

Struggling to read him and not quite trusting his words, she decided to grasp the chance. "I… as your wife? In every way? Because that is the only way I will stay, Anthony. No more games or tricks, just… us as a truly married couple."

Anthony straightened up and tilted his head. "No games?" he asked disappointedly. "I rather enjoyed your little games; I should hate to see them disappear entirely," he continued. She watched his features change into a more relaxed expression, an amused one.

"Oh? I thought they frustrated you… upset you…" Her eyes were bright and full of mischief and Anthony felt as if he were melting into a puddle of goo as a smile spread across her face.

"They did…frustrate me," he replied quietly, almost reflectively. And then with a hint of mischief of his own he added, "… in the most delightful manner."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she asked, "so you really want me to stay?"

"Oh my dearest daring, don't you see? You've given me back my life. I was simply doing the motions of living and then you came along and…" He swallowed, unsure of how to express what he wanted to say. "I feel younger, years younger… well, not that much younger perhaps but alive again. Or at least that was the way I felt before I was shot. I was afraid to trust it, this new found happiness with you. I'm still afraid. But I'm more afraid of what will happen to me if I do as I should and let you go."

"You should do no such thing, my darling." She leaned into his chest, resting her head over his heart, and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I don't want you to ever let me go."

He leaned back to look into her face "But are you sure? Are you sure that in ten years you won't look up and wonder why you married this crippled old man?"

"In the first place, you are not crippled. I understand that your arm worries you but it is one limb; you do have others. There is still so much you can do. And you have that marvelously quick mind. And I will be happy to awake every morning to those brilliant blue eyes of yours and that wonderfully awkward grin and… well, you. And I know you are older and will grow old before I do but I don't care. I think it is a part of your charm actually, your maturity. It means you are sensible enough to appreciate what a wonderful package you have in me," she said saucily, her eyes twinkling.

A true smile grew across Anthony's face as his own eyes twinkled back at her. "You _are _quite a package," he teased. "And you are certain you won't be bored at Locksley, far away from Town and all the excitement?"

"Quite. We'll create our own excitement. And we can still come to Town occasionally, can't we?"

"Yes, of course. Our own excitement … having reasons to wait perhaps? And I was intending to keep this place in any case."

"Right," Edith said as she looked around before turning back to him. "But as you seem intent on keeping me barefoot and pregnant, we'll soon outgrow this."

"Mmmm, you could be right," he replied as he dipped his head to kiss his wife. _His wife, he marveled as his lips captured hers, his dearest darling wife…_

Once their lips had parted, Edith looked up at him, her own eyes sparkling. "You'll call Mr. Wilkins and put a stop to …whatever he is doing to end our marriage?"

Anthony smiled worriedly back at her, one side of his mouth chasing up is face in manner that she'd come to recognize. Edith knew he was still unsure. "We were waiting, remember?" he asked.

Slipping her hand up to rest it on his shoulder, she chided him softly. "But we aren't any longer; at least not on account of Gibraltar. I have every intention of making sure we have other reasons to be waiting, however."

His eyes widened and he titled his head slightly in a quiet acknowledgement of her intentions. "Edith, I simply want to be certain…need to actually. With our differences in age, you realize there will come a time when I won't be able to … " he sighed as a red tinge crept up his neck, "keep you happy."

"Sex; you're talking about sex?" She huffed. "I know that as people get older things don't quite work as they did once, that… perhaps they don't even work at all." Her eyes were cast down and he couldn't read her expression, which made him even more nervous, as if that were possible. "But Anthony, that isn't all I want or expect from you. It will be a part of our relationship for many years I hope, but it will not be all of it. I rather think I love you because of you, who you are, and the physical side of things happens because of that and not the other way around."

Anthony considered her words, rolled them through his brain and digested them, savoring them. She loved him because of who he was… But there was the practical side of things that couldn't be ignored. "Some… some women take up with a lover, have an affair in such cases. I… I wouldn't want to know if you did." _It would hurt far too much to know you were in the arms of another…_

"Oh you dear misguided man… do you really believe I could do that; would do that? I've given myself to the most enchanting and perfect man I've ever met and there could never be another, not even in the purely physical sense. I'm afraid you've quite spoiled me for anyone else."

More red crept up his face as he watched her and soaked in her declaration, basking in it really. "It is I who should be expressing those lovely words, my sweet; for you are most certainly those things to me."

"We are happy, aren't we?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Edith, you understand that all I want is your happiness don't you? If ever you should feel… if I'm not…" Anthony could feel the tension building in him again, the fear.

"I do know that Anthony; but there will never come a time when I could be happy without you. Please trust that I know my own heart."

The wounded baronet sealed his fate by kissing his love until he felt her go weak and lean against him. "Now my darling, we really must stop this. I'm not quite back on my feet again and holding the both of us up is more than I can manage just now."

Edith looked up to see the teasing glint in his eyes and smiled. "Perhaps we should continue this in your bed then; someplace where staying upright isn't necessary… or desirable."

Anthony's mind only registered two words from her statement, bed and desirable. "You little minx," he teased just before he kissed her again.

They had kissed before, of course. But to Anthony, this felt different; he felt different. Her lips were warm and soft and sparked something inside of him that had long lain dormant. He couldn't reason through it, not while she was so deliciously attached to him in that way. What's more, he didn't want to; he simply wanted to savor this new feeling. It occurred to him in his bliss that by surrendering, he had won something quite precious. And that was the last bit of thinking which he was capable of for the next few minutes, as his lips explored hers and then her throat… and down from there to tease at the material of her top, nudging it to gain access to that wonderful hint of cleavage that promised so much more.

He knew her body already, somewhat. They had experienced some marvelous encounters before he was shot. But now, it all seemed new to him. It was as if he was experiencing her for the first time; and in a way it was, he supposed. Gibraltar had been surreal… and guilt ridden and there had been that ache within him, the knowledge that it had to end. But now…

"Anthony," she whispered as her body arched into his. Her fingers were in his hair, caressing his scalp, and pressing him into her even more. He couldn't seem to have enough of her and much to his surprise she seemed to feel the same about him. She whispered again, "your bed?"

"You are certain?" he asked one last time, sending up a prayer to whoever might be listening that she was. Edith said nothing but reached down to take his left hand in hers. Casting a confident glance at him, she led him down the hall.


	24. Chapter 24

There was no closing of the bedroom door as she led him to his bed. No words were spoken, they weren't required. Instead she turned and looked at him with expectation and perhaps a little lack of self-confidence, he thought. Her expression reminded him that she was new at this, but then so was he. Yes, he'd been married before and was no stranger to the pleasures a loving couple shared, but it hadn't been quite like this for him with Maud. _It would be foolish to expect things to be exactly the same,_ a voice whispered inside his head. He and Maud had been of the same age but there was more difference in the situations, he mused. _Maud certainly had been no blushing bride… Edith still is…._ But it was more than that. _He_ was different; Edith made him different. Edith gave him confidence that he'd never possessed before because to her, he was not vanilla; in her eyes he was interesting, fascinating even. Maud had loved him in spite of his unremarkable traits; Edith loved him because of them and even saw them as appealing. The odd thing was, he thought to himself, that when she reflected those same traits to him he found them quite charming as well. What an odd pair they must be, he mused as she gently pushed him to sit on the bed. As she began to work at the buttons of his shirt, all salient thought escaped him.

He watched her face intently, noticing the subtle way her mouth moved as she struggled with a button. _That mouth begs for a kiss… _And he noticed the intensity of her eyes as she concentrated on her task. But then her eyes relaxed as they shifted focus to his and a sparkle shown in their depths. Her hands stilled for a moment as they simply gazed at one another.

He leaned up to capture her lips with the enthusiastic appreciation of a man who was starving and had been invited to dine. Her hands went up to tangle in the waves of his hair at the back of his neck and the caress sent a flutter of pleasure through his body.

She went back to work on his final button and pushed the shirt off, first down his good arm and then gently down his injured one and tossed the shirt aside. Then settling on the bed next to him, she tugged him back until he was prone and she was pressed against him. It felt so wonderfully warm and comforting but then she changed gears and launched a rocket to his very core when she whispered in a mesmerizing voice, "I want you Anthony, I need you inside me."

_My god, the woman is seducing me,_ the inner voice gleefully exclaimed. And suddenly vanilla was the farthest concept from his mind and every desolate thought he'd had about his future, their future, fell away. A spark ignited in his brain that sent a fire rolling through his body to settle in his groin and from there a rolling wave of pleasure cascaded back through him. _My god, I've never felt so alive…_

Her lips descended on his again and he knew that this was headed for a swift end if he didn't do something to slow the pace. But try as he might, it was obvious that Edith was at the controls and he had no choice in the matter except to capitulate and go along.

They settled more comfortably on the bed with Anthony once again at her mercy, her body securely aligned along his as her kisses deepened. His left hand seemed to have taken it upon itself to return her gesture from a moment ago and tangle itself in her hair, pressing her more firmly against his lips. His head swirled at the feel of her lips, her body along his, and his own warm response below. A small alarm began to sound in the fog of his thoughts…something was amiss. But he was too caught up in her seduction to process it as he let her prevail over him.

She must have noticed because a hungry moan escaped between kisses and she tilted against him, putting more pressure on his manhood. That little motion set of more fireworks and Anthony briefly wondered if when the time came he could last long enough to dispense with his bloody trousers.

It was then that he became a man of action. Edith's little squeak of surprise as he rolled her over somehow stroked his masculinity even more and he launched his own attack. Her top, a flimsy pullover, was quickly dealt with and she was left in a rather lacy peach bra was all that was between him and his initial goal. A brief thought flickered that she'd worn that with the intention of looking enticing, but he was beyond that now and saw it only as an obstacle to his destination. It had been years since he'd undone a woman's bra and he had the added disadvantage of having the use of only one hand. Edith however, clever little vixen that she was, had helped the situation by wearing one with a front closure making it a very much easier task and within seconds, the obstacle was breached.

He hesitated only a moment to savor his victory, the sight of her unconstrained before him. Looking back at her eyes he whispered his reverence, "you are so very beautiful…"

Her smile was all the impetus required and he acquired his target, feasting on the soft flesh and hardened peaks of his destination. Edith was surprised and elated by Anthony's response to her boldness. She'd expected rejection or at least some real hesitation, but he'd done neither. And now here he was, his every kiss and caress an act of reverence, risqué reverence but still… And if his hand and lips didn't give him away, his mutterings would have, as he spoke in worshipful murmurs of love and adoration and her beauty. How could this man think of himself as dull or ordinary? This… this … side of him certainly was not. She wondered if every woman encountered this at the hands of her lover; she doubted it could be true and luxuriated in her good fortune. Thinking was becoming far less important than feeling and Edith turned her full concentration to the effects of his attention.

Her body tingled with the sensations he created within her. More than that, a pleasant heat radiated through her and into her limbs, both exciting and weakening. Along with all of that, an intense need was growing in her, one she was learning to recognize. It was an insatiable need to have him close, so much so that no matter how close he was, it wasn't enough; at least not until…. Her mind filled with anticipation of their joining and her body ached for it. Anthony Strallan, the self proclaimed vanilla sort, was absolutely driving her wild.

Edith's response to him was likewise, driving him mad. He feared losing his self control as he realized how starved for her he was. _How embarrassing would that be, if you were to prematurely…, _his inner voices taunted. His attention wavered as he turned his thoughts toward his own ability to perform the task; the pain killers had a dulling effect on him and the thought of failure threw a bit of ice onto his fire. He knew he'd been at full attention just moments before but institutionally he understood that it was a position he hadn't sustained.

As if she was reading his mind, Edith ran her hand along chest, past his waist and over the very subject of his worry. She gave him a gentle squeeze and then a slight tug and without having to look, he knew he was a disappointment. She pulled away and looked at him nervously. "Umm… you're not quite ready for this, are you… you haven't recovered from the shooting enough, I mean."

Feeling like the failure he was, Anthony couldn't bear to look at her. "I... I want nothing more but… it seems I'm not quite up to the task," he replied dejectedly, realizing that despite his desire all he could manage was at half mast.

She settled next to him, her body along his and her head resting on his chest, her arm wrapped around him. "It's alright, Anthony. It really is. Your body has been through so much…"

He sighed. Embarrassed, frustrated, and dejected, Anthony closed his eyes and wished the bed would swallow him whole. It was one of his greatest fears coming true far sooner than he'd anticipated, his inability to please her.

Edith kissed him gently on his chest at the base of his neck. "I've missed this," she said softly.

A frown creased his forehead. "Pardon?"

"Being close to you like this. I'd gotten quite used to this and then you made me sleep in the other room after you came home from hospital. It felt so very lonely; this is much better."

His bereft blue eyes studied her face. "But…"

A sly smile grew as her eyes sparkled. "Oh, I am looking forward to your recovery, my darling, your complete recovery. But in the meantime, this is very nice. You're not pushing me away. For the first time I feel… truly wanted."

His head tilted as he looked at her in disbelief. "Wanted?"

"I was the middle sister, stuck between Mary and Sybil… the ugly duckling surrounded by swans. My parents had time for everything with them but … They love me, I know they do but I've just always felt like the odd one out. And at school… I just never quite fit with the others. You're the first…the only man that I've been interested in that is actually interested in me."

"They're fools," he said disbelievingly.

"Who?"

"All of them, my sweet." Lacing the fingers of his left hand into the hair on the back of her head, he pulled her toward him. "I can assure you that you are very desirable… and wanted," he whispered just before kissing her. "And when junior decides to co-operate, I intend to show you just how much," he whispered as he let himself drown in her dark pools of brown.

They fell asleep like that, both of them finally at peace with what was between them and where that might take them.

* * *

Thank you for the kind reviews, as always. Readership and reviews seems to be falling off a bit but this story is stuck in my head so I'll keep going. I do appreciate all who are making the journey with me. I'm afraid JF has forgotten all about our dear ship and will foist some hapless new or gently used character off on Edith in the final series just to say he brought closure to her story. But we Andith shippers know where her true happiness lies. There are fewer stories showing up and I think it is in art because we've had a field day with our couple in the absence of JF's attention and are reaching a happy conclusion on our own. Those of us who have shipped them all along know what a special relationship ship it is/was and will accept no other. So no matter what JF does with Edith, in our minds, the ship will sail on forever ;-) Happy sailing until next time.

For some reason, work is really crazy busy right now so my posts might be a bit sporadic, but I will keep posting as often as I can to the story.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you all for the reviews on the last go round! Your reward is a chapter that is a bit longer than usual and while not STEAMM, it is a bit steamy ;-) Consider yourselves warned!

* * *

The phone sounded sometime later rousing Edith from her sleep. She smiled as she looked at Anthony, still soundly asleep, a slight grin on his face. The phone rang again from the other room and she recognized it as her ring tone. Hurriedly she scurried through the hall to retrieve it from her former bedroom. "Mama," she greeted her mother when she saw the caller ID.

"Hello darling," her mother's soft voice came through the earpiece. "Your father and I were wondering if you and Anthony are ready fora dinner?"

They weren't of course, for different reasons. Edith wasn't sure she would ever be ready for another confrontation with her father and she knew Anthony was worried about her parent's reaction the two of them. But for Edith, her father's words made her feel young and foolish; for Anthony it was quite the opposite. Her father would remind Anthony of all his own misgivings about his age. And after her premature actions earlier, the last thing she wanted was to create more insecurity in Anthony's mind.

"Not yet, Mama. Anthony still tires so easily. And he's still on his pain medication which sometimes upsets his stomach. Let's give it another week or two, please?"

"Of course, Edith. Whenever the two of you are ready. But I want you to know that I've worked at getting your father to see reason… I know he was less than enthusiastic when we visited you before but I do believe he is coming around."

"Thank you, Mama. I hope so because if I have to choose between the two of them…." She swallowed because she really didn't want to hurt her father but then continued, "I'll choose Anthony," she said firmly.

"I think your father understands," Cora Crawley assured her daughter. "And he does like Anthony. It's just…"

"I know, the age difference. But I don't care about that. He makes me happy, Mama; so very happy. He makes me feel… cherished." Just then, Edith felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull her back to a very long, lean body as warm lips nuzzled at the her neck, just behind her ear. "As you should be," Anthony's soft voice whispered.

The sensations Anthony created in her made listening to her mother difficult but somehow, Edith managed to end the conversation without any telling gasps or distracted moans. As soon as the call ended, she turned and tried to glare at her husband. "You beast, that was … mean!"

"But you enjoyed it," he fired back, his eyes aglow with mischief, an easy smile on his face revealing a bit of self satisfaction.

Edith fell into his chest, unable to resist his charm. "You devil," she murmured as his arm wrapped around her and held her close, his lips lingering at her temple as he stooped to make contact with her skin. "Yes, you do bring out the worst in me," he teased.

She sighed contentedly, which of course Anthony misunderstood. "Edith?" he asked as a nervous tingle shot through him.

"I'm just so… very happy," she replied softly, tears threatening.

Anthony leaned back, loosening his grip on her. Peering into her face and seeing the tears sitting in her eyes, he frowned. "Really?" he inquired, his own face a study in concern. "Are you truly happy?"

"I am, I really am," she smiled up at him shyly.

His startlingly bright blue eyes surveyed her face, noting every nuance written there and finally settled on her eyes. "I'm glad," he finally whispered, "so very glad." And then he kissed her, softly, gently, and so full of promise of something more to come.

Leaning away after finishing the kiss a small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "I think my appetite is back."

"Oh. I think I might be able to find something in the kitchen. If not then I could call out for some take away," she said as her features took on a look of contemplation.

"Not that appetite, my sweet," Anthony replied in a low, almost husky voice. He watched as understanding overtook her and she looked up, first surprised, then questioning, and finally mischievously. "Oh," she answered, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Edith turned to walk to his room. Anthony, in one swift motion, sat on the bed in his guest room grabbed her hand and tugged her down into his lap. "Too far," he growled as his lips attacked her neck.

Edith turned in his lap to sit astride him and then captured his lips with her own as she leaned into him, pushing them both to lie flat on the bed. The motion shot an arrow of pain through his shoulder and down his arm and he grimaced. Edith, otherwise occupied missed his initial reaction but caught his gasp as another wave of pain flowed back up his arm and into his shoulder. "Anthony?" she cried as she sat up to discern the cause of his obvious agony.

"Nothing my dear," he replied gallantly as he fought back the desire to grab his arm and cradle it. "Just a shot of pain. It'll pass in a moment." Briefly he wondered if this was to be his future, their future… him crumbling in pain every time his shoulder took a bump. He chased the thought from his mind as he looked up to see the trepidation on Edith's face. He was determined not to let her see how bad it was. "Really, my sweet; just give me a moment. And perhaps for the near future we should let me settle in the bed before we engage. Seems I'm not quite up for the gymnastics I just initiated."

With an impish grin, she replied. "Hmmm, yes… need to be much more careful. Restrict the gymnastics to your lower body," she said as her eyes travelled down his torso to settle over the intended target.

He decided he liked her this way, so shy and yet confident, full of concern and cheekiness. There were so many facets to his young wife and he was certain that in time, he would have the pleasure of uncovering them all.

Whether it was a matter of his pain subsiding or his body's other responses overshadowing it, he didn't know. As he lay there gazing up at her as she contemplated his readiness the pain faded and other sensations seized him. Reaching for her again with his left hand, he caressed her cheek and then slipped his long fingers through her hair to hold the back of her head and pull her toward him. Eyes on her lips, he anticipated his target eagerly and locked on. Her lips were welcoming, eager even. And her hungry moan as he intensified the kiss turned the switch in his body from rendezvous to full onslaught. Clothes were dispensed with and strewn on the floor haphazardly as they worked to get closer to one another.

It didn't take either of them long to understand that Anthony was still not up to the task, no matter how much he wanted to be. But instead of letting her pull away when things became clear, Anthony pulled Edith back to him caressing her with his lips and his free hand. "Let me pleasure you," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled along her jaw. "Let me at least do that…"

She relaxed into his hold on her and let him have his way. She couldn't help but respond with her own attentions to him even though she was afraid he would become self conscious. But Anthony understood that she was only responding to his attention and let her hands wander, concentrating instead on what he was doing to her. And what he was doing soon had Edith writhing next to him on the bed.

Her entire body tingled and pulsed with sensations that were almost too much to bear and it all worked together to create the most luscious heat in her groin. She also felt intense need growing there; need that only he could satisfy. When she thought she couldn't stand it any longer and was ready scream with want, his hand cupped her and slowly began to massage her craving. Trying to speak, all she could manage were grunts and groans of yearning. It sounded and felt so very animalistic to her and yet she was reveling in it, in his touch. He worked his fingers along her and then slowly between the folds there, gently applying pressure. All on their own, her hips rose to meet his hand as she sought something more. While his hand was busy with her nether regions, his lips were busy on at her peaks, nipping and kissing and sucking her closer and closer to his goal. She felt a first one finger enter her and after a few strokes, another. His pressure there began gently but as he felt her responding, he pressed harder and pumped a little quicker, his fingers seeking that little part inside of her that would give her release. Once again her body reacted on its own and she felt all self control falling away as the sensations Anthony created overtook her. And then she was gone, her body matching his strokes, her hands grasping for something to hold, something to ground her as she flew out of control over the edge. The hands found him and she held on, clutching him tightly as her out of control body pounded his fingers, striking against his hand frantically. Explosion after explosion over took her, her mind senseless as one after another cascaded over her until they weakened and faded leaving her completely spent and feeling like jelly.

Anthony let her convulsions subside and slowly withdrew his fingers as he watched her settle next to him. Awed by her responses and not entirely sure what he had done to cause them, he also felt some relief. He could satisfy her. It wasn't a permanent solution he hoped, but for now it appeared to suffice. Judging by her torpor, she might agree. _Yes, this might be alright…._

Exhausted from Anthony's attentions, Edith pulled herself to him, her head settling at his shoulder as she draped her arm over him, her fingers lazily stroking the planes of his chest. "That was… incredible," she said languidly. "Just….incredible."

"Mmmmm," Anthony hummed with a certain satisfaction of his own.

"I didn't know… I mean, I knew that it was possible to … well, you know, multiple times but…I lost count!"

His male ego rising at her declaration over his ability to please her, Anthony began to truly believe that his second marriage might be a successful one. Or at least, if it wasn't the failure wouldn't be due to his inability to please his young wife. Edith, watching the subtle reactions in Anthony's demeanor thought of a peacock with feathers on full display. Looking up at his eyes and seeing shinning bright blue circles glowing back at her, she understood that somehow another one of his walls had been breached.

Now feeling overwhelmed in a very different way than just a few moments ago, she nuzzled against him. "If that's what you can do to me with just your fingers, I'm almost afraid to think what it will be like when you are fully recovered," she confessed.

Anthony pecked a kiss on top of her head. "But you do know… it isn't as if we haven't…"

"But that was before…" she interrupted.

"The mechanics are the same, my sweet."

"Yes," she replied with a grimace. "Although I'm quite certain I don't want to think of us as being mechanical. What I mean though is things are different now. You're different."

Anthony looked puzzled. "No I'm not, except that my wing is broken."

"You are. You… you aren't trying to push me away."

"My dear, I don't recall pushing you away in our hotel rooms."

"No, no you didn't but… you were holding back. And now you aren't."

Anthony looked at her thoughtfully. She saw his lips curve into a secretive smile. "No, no I'm not. No holding back. You are stuck with me, I'm afraid. Once I've healed, I'll most certainly be a pest about it all; after you constantly."

Edith giggled as she reached up to kiss him. "And maybe sometimes I'll even let you catch me."

Anthony returned her kiss and then hugged her to him as tightly as he could. "I have you now."

"Mmmmm, yes you do. So I suppose we are stuck with each other."

Both were quiet for a few minutes as each contemplated their fate. Edith was hesitant to move and break this warm spell they seemed to be under but nature called and she was forced to slip from the bed. When she returned, he was gone.

She found him in his room holding his cell. "There's where you disappeared to," she cooed. "You've had a call?"

"No, making one," he answered with a smirk.

"Oh? Is there another woman I don't know about?" She slithered against him as she spoke, her bare skin on his forcing a hiss from him as it sent a jolt of electricity through him.

"If there was, I've quite forgotten all about her," he quipped as he turned to smile at her. "I called Wilkins to tell him to forget everything."

"Oh," Edith chirped happily. "Very good." Leaning over her to nibble at her neck, his warm breath tickled her as he replied, "very good indeed."


	26. Chapter 26

So sorry for the lapse in my posts. I'm afraid RL is keeping me very occupied these days. I do steal away at times to check and see if anything new has been posted in Andith World but that's about all I managed to accomplish. Thankfully we had a long weekend that gave me time to get this chpater done. I do hope you enjoy. Drop me a line...

* * *

The follow up check with the surgeon, Mr. Martin was later in the week. Anthony was glad to see the day arrive on one hand and fearful on the other. What if the surgeon said that the damned shoulder had healed all it was going to heal? What if this limbo he was living in was to continue?

Edith, far more optimistic than Anthony, was looking forward to her husband being released from the surgeon's care. She knew he wanted to close up things in London and make the move back to Locksley and she thought they would both be more comfortable there. The press was still lurking and popped up at annoying times if they left the flat. And with most of the Crawley family in London, the Strallans being in Yorkshire would take the pressure off that situation too. She'd sent in her notice, quitting her job before she'd even been well established in it. But it mattered little to her. She knew there were other ways she could use her knowledge and not working with her former colleagues and those of Anthony would be a relief as well. She was coming around to Anthony's way of thinking about how Reggie Davis handled her whole assignment, giving little thought to her safety. She had foolishly thought that if he sent her into the field then she must be ready for it. As it turned out, that was obviously a mistake; one that cost Anthony the use of his arm and very nearly his life. Her stomach churned every time she thought about it. But things would be better from here, she thought that morning as she dressed to accompany Anthony to his appointment.

They were quiet in the cab over to the hospital. Edith reached for and held Anthony's and as they walked through the halls of the building to find the surgeon's office. She sensed that he was nervous and was gratified to realize that the simple act of her holding his hand had calmed him somewhat. When they arrived, the receptionist greeted them and showed them into the exam room. "Mr. Martin was called away for an emergency procedure but just called up to say he is on his way. He should only be a few minutes," she woman informed them.

The waiting gave Anthony a chance to worry again and by the time Martin arrived, Anthony was fidgeting. Mr. Martin was his same irritable self as he asked questions about Anthony's recovery. Satisfied that things were progressing well enough, he leaned back on his examination stool and looked up at his patient. "Any questions?" he barked in a tone that suggested there should be none.

But Anthony did have one. "The pain killers… is there something less potent or perhaps I could cut back on the dosage?"

Martin's brow furrowed in confusion. "You aren't having pain?"

"Well, yes… sometimes. But the medicine dulls my senses, you see. I, well…" his neck reddened as he glanced bashfully at his wife. "We are supposed to be on our honeymoon and the medications sort of …"

"Oh, I see," snapped Martin. "You believe satisfying your sexual appetite is more important than proper healing. You will heal faster you realize, if you can avoid pain."

Anthony opened his mouth to answer, anger his foremost reaction. But Edith responded before he could. "It isn't _his _appetite that is worrying him, Mr. Martin. He thinks I deserve better than he is able to provide at the moment, you see."

Martin's upper lip curled distastefully as he rolled his eyes. "Oh. Well then I suggest you find another way in which you can satisfy _your_ appetite and let the man heal," he growled.

Anthony was off the exam table in the surgeon's space immediately, bare chested, his left fist curling. "Apologize to my wife," Anthony demanded in a low, dangerous tone.

"What? I will not! Apologize for what?" Martin sounded surprised to be challenged.

"You've just insulted her and I will not allow it," Anthony said firmly. "Apologize."

"I…" Martin's eyes shot from Anthony to Edith. He was obviously nervous.

Anthony, sensing that the surgeon was truly confused by the events, relaxed slightly. "You insulted her by suggesting that she …that she is some sort of… of…." He couldn't think of a proper word for it. But he saw that the surgeon was beginning to understand.

"Oh no, no, no…. not…. I didn't mean…_that_. I just thought… well, there are other ways to… other than intercourse, I mean." The man turned to Edith. "Surely your honeymoon can wait a few more weeks, Lady Strallan? Sir Anthony should continue on the medications for awhile longer and then start weaning away from them. Once that's completed he should return to… well, things should be normal again… in that area. " His eyes ducked away from her in an abashed manner.

Edith thought the man really did look chagrinned and almost found the situation funny. Except looking at Anthony, she realized he was still fuming. "It's alright Mr. Martin; I understand that you did not intend insult."

"Apologize," Anthony said darkly. "I have yet to hear it."

Martin looked at Anthony speculatively and then turned to Edith. "I… I really didn't intend insult, Lady Strallan. I am very sorry," he said childishly.

Anthony glared at the man but knew it was as much as they would get. "Be sure you do no insult my wife again," he warned the man. "And now if we are finished here…"

"Yes, right. Um, I don't need to see you again for another month. If things are still progressing well then I'll release you."

"Mr. Martin," Edith asked quietly, "would it be alright if we traveled to our home in Yorkshire for the next few weeks?"

Martin's eyes widened slightly and then he seemed to think a moment. "There is a doctor there who can monitor the medications?"

"Yes, Dr. Clarkson."

"That should be fine then. Just be careful of that shoulder as you travel. And be back here for the next appointment." With that the man turned and exited the room, giving no more opportunity for questions.

"Locksley? You want to go to Locksley?" Anthony asked as he began to slip his shirt on.

"Yes, I think we will both be more comfortable there. It'll be quiet, better for you to heal and for us to be together, get to know one another better."

His blue eyes brightened as they settled on her. "Oh I do like the way your mind works," he said roguishly.

Edith grinned. "Behave," she admonished as she helped him with the buttons.

"Not bloody likely," he smiled as he watched her. The deep, husky tone in his voice sent warmth through her entire body in a manner with which she was becoming quite familiar. The man could curl her toes or set her spine to tingling with just a word or a look, and he knew it.

It took only two days for them to pack and close down the flat and then they set out for Locksley. Edith drove of course, with Anthony sitting in the seat beside her ogling. She had called her mother before their departure, apologizing for not dinning with the family before they left and promising they would correct that when they returned in a few weeks. Cora had been disappointed but Edith thought she detected an impish tone in her mother's responses and decided they'd dodged anyone's ire over the swift departure. Her mother was in their corner, Edith knew, and would silence any objections or comments from the rest of the family.

Both of the Strallans seemed to brighten as they approached Locksley. Edith was familiar with the area, of course. Downton was only just down the road and her childhood was spent mostly there. Locksley was new territory, however. She remembered it from years ago, when the first Lady Strallan was alive and she went along with her Mama to visit. After Maud's death, the house had been closed, only to be opened once or twice a year for a fortnight when the master took a break from London. But now it was to be her home…. Their home. It didn't escape her attention that Anthony grew more animated, his smile broadening as they passed through the village and on up the road. When they turned into the long drive, his excitement reminded her of a small boy. Hopefully one day she would see that same smile on their son, she mused as she pulled the car to a stop in front of the house.

While Anthony certainly had the means to afford a staff, he'd not had one either at Locksley or in London since Maud's death. Consequently, the estate manager had arranged for a woman to serve as housekeeper and cook for the short term. Anthony already was planning for more staff, but only one or two would live there at Locksley. The rest he supposed would come from the village. Edith had laughed when he'd suggested she might like an attendant but did seem to like the idea of the housekeeper-cook. He decided that a butler who was willing to serve as a valet and driver would be a good solution to several problems. Anthony wasn't sure he would ever be able to drive again, even with modifications to the car. And he knew he would need help dressing at times. Slowly he was learning to manage bits and pieces but buttons were still very frustrating and he didn't always like to have Edith doing that for him. It made him feel weak somehow. So two, perhaps three on staff would suffice, he decided. For the next few days they'd make do with the one, however. He wanted Edith to help with hiring since she was now the lady of the house. Her excitement when they drove up to it solidified in his mind that she was looking forward to the role.

And indeed Edith was looking forward to her new role. Having been neglected for years, she felt the house would need freshening, perhaps even a complete do over in some rooms. And having felt neglected in some ways all of her life, Edith felt a kindred spirit with the old house. Together they would show the world, and most especially Anthony how very exceptional they were.

The housekeeper, Mrs. Brookshire, greeted them at the front door and offered to help with the bags when she saw Anthony's arm in a sling. Edith was grateful for the help knowing how tired Anthony was after the journey.

"I haven't had time to get to the whole house," Mrs. Brookshire explained as she and Edith lugged the bags upstairs. "But I have freshened the master suite and the library and dining room downstairs. I'm half through the drawing room and should finish in there tomorrow."

"That'll be fine, Mrs. Brookshire. Let's concentrate on the rooms we'll be using first. Then we'll need to make plans for the rest of the house," Edith responded.

They reached the door to the master and Mrs. Brookshire opened it. "Now when I say freshened, that's all I meant. It isn't really proper for newlyweds, I'm afraid. Sir Anthony's been all on his own for so long, I daresay he hasn't really paid much attention to any of it."

Edith looked around the room and sighed. It was very nondescript, not overly masculine but not showing any signs that a woman had ever lived there. "I half expected to see some of the first Lady Strallan's things," Edith muttered.

"Oh no, my lady. Those chambers are on the other side of the house. Sir Anthony moved into this room after she died. My aunt was housekeeper for them then and I helped out at times. I helped her clear the dust and cobwebs out of this room for him. Probably hadn't been used in decades until then. He never went to the other hall again, least not that I'm aware of."

The thought that there might be a mausoleum of sorts, a room preserved for Maud Strallan in another hall in the house disturbed her more than she wanted to admit. She would explore and find the room and then decide what, if anything, she might say to Anthony about it. Remembering how much he doted on his wife, Edith was afraid of treading where she wasn't wanted, but she didn't want to live with a ghost either. A chill shot through her as she remembered Daphne du Maurier's _Rebecca_.

Quickly she and Mrs. Brookshire arranged the bags and pulled out the necessities. "If you'd like tea, I can bring it to the library," Mrs. Brookshire offered.

"That would be lovely," Edith said with a smile as the two women went their separate ways.

Anthony had watched the two women ascend the stairs and cursed his injury for leaving him so weak that he didn't feel he could be of any use at all. Despondent, he made his way to the library and settled in a comfortable chair. As he looked around the room, Anthony realized that in terms of décor and furnishings it had not been touched in over forty years. His mother had cajoled his father into a redo when Anthony was very small and therefore, it was now as he had always known it. The upholstery looked worn and faded, the carpet actually showing threadbare spots. The drapes sagged and looked as old and tired as he felt at the moment. In spite of his fond memories of the room, it simply made him feel sad on this occasion.

Edith came through the door, her face beaming and her eyes lit, cheering him instantly. "Mrs. Brookshire is bringing tea in a few minutes," she told him.

"Good," Anthony replied as he watched her reaction to the room. "I'm afraid I've neglected the house for years," he said apologetically. "I just… after Maud died… well, it just didn't seem to matter."

Edith looked at him consolingly. "You poor darling; her death really did take the wind out of you, didn't it."

Anthony frowned. Had it? He supposed it had somewhat, although he'd tended to think in terms of a shift in his attention to the job more. Keeping up a house didn't make much sense when he had no one with which to share it. "I suppose it did for awhile and then I was so wrapped up in my work…" He sighed and scanned the room again. "I was just thinking how worn out this room looks. I'm afraid to see the rest of the house."

"But you were just here, only awhile ago?"

"Yes, but… I wasn't really looking, you see. I just came and slept and read and really spent most of my time out looking over the estate. I paid very little attention to the interior of the house; haven't for years. It really has become quite shabby, hasn't it? I'm sorry, my dear. I'm afraid you have quite a challenge, bringing the old girl back to form."

Edith smiled broadly. "But I love a good challenge. And you'll help me, of course. It will be a project that keeps us quite busy for some time."

"Of course, my sweet; whatever you need."

Edith sat on the old sofa where she could face him. "I thought we might start in the rooms we'll use the most and work from there. Perhaps our bedroom first and in here, of course. Then we'll see about the dining room and drawing room. Have you a room that was intended for the gentlemen?"

It was Anthony's turn to smile. "As a matter of fact, we do. But it hasn't seen much use since my father's time. It doesn't need to be upper most on the list. I'd prefer to concentrate on the rooms we'll enjoy together and perhaps use to entertain your family when they are at Downton. I'm sure they'll want to visit you; can't have them feeling I'm not providing for you properly."

"Oh I doubt they would think that, if they think about me at all."

Anthony leaned forward in his chair looking at her intently. "Please don't do that to yourself, my sweet. Your family may not show it well but they do love you and I know your father is very proud of you."

"Perhaps. But none of them understand me, not like you do."

"Yes well, I suppose we both must seem like odd ducks to the rest of the world. But in my view, you are the most beautiful duck to ever come quacking around Locksley."

Edith felt herself blushing. "Well then my darling husband are certainly the most handsome drake." It was then that inspiration hit her. "And one day when we have a son, we're going to name him that…. Drake. And he's going to be the most handsome, brilliant, eligible young man around."

_Oh if only it could be true,_ he thought wistfully. _Or even better…_ "Or perhaps a daughter, a gorgeous girl with her mother's hair and eyes… and brain. And I'll have my hands full…" He hesitated, looking down at his sling. "… my hand full trying to keep young suitors away."

His lapse didn't escape Edith's attention but she didn't want him to dwell there so tried to keep the conversation light. "Perhaps both," she said happily. "Or maybe several… two or three of each."

Anthony looked up in surprise. He'd hardly dared to think they might accomplish one child and here she was talking about … so many. "You are very ambitious," he said softly, still contemplating a small herd about them.

Crossing to him, Edith wiggled into his lap, her arm draping over his shoulder to run her fingers along the hair line at the back of his head. "No, I'm not. I just know what we were like before your injury and I know we will be that way again. Hardly takes a genius to understand the consequences," she said softly just before nibbling at his ear.

Turning his head to kiss her properly, he sighed when a knock sounded at the door just before it opened to Mrs. Brookshire bringing tea.


	27. Chapter 27

The last season has begun and JF seems to be leading Edith towards some bit of contentment, if not outright happiness. I must say though that she has truly blossomed into a strong young woman, perhaps the kind of woman Anthony had always thought she could be. Now if only...

In the meantime-

* * *

The next few days passed blissfully for the newlywed couple. Edith began planning for the refurbishing of Locksley, seeking Anthony's input frequently. Anthony spent his mornings surveying the property and consulting with the manager. Afternoons found him napping either in the library or their bedroom for an hour or two and then the couple would spend their time either reviewing Edith's plans for the house, reading, or engaging in more exciting activities such as snogging. It was at night after a particularly intense session of heavy petting that Anthony's body, acutely aware of her presence next to him in the bed convinced his mind to continue the activities in his dreams.

_Her skin felt like silk beneath his fingers as he ran his hands over her body. She tasted of a combination of her soap, her perfume, and something that was uniquely Edith; it was a scent that would create havoc in his body for the rest of his days, he mused as his lips wandered along her neck, nibbled at her ear, and finally found her lips; how sweet her lips were too, full and eager, ready for his exploration. And how easily they parted to allow further exploration with his tongue. His heart pounded in his chest when a soft moan escaped her. Warmth flooded through his veins as he allowed himself to get lost in her. _

_His hands explored, savoring the feel of her curves, delighting in her wonderfully soft places, the angles along her body, the curves at her breasts, along her side and at her hips. Everything about her soft and sweet and so very lovely. She responded to his touches in the most delightful manner, squirming and wiggling, moaning and gasping. And it all was quietly driving him wild. _

_He savored her neck, kissed her collarbones, nuzzled in her warm cleavage before teasing her nipples. Each responded immediately as he flicked first one and then the other, his fingers playing with one while his tongue and lips caressed the other, keeping her peaks firm and aroused. Her hands were in his hair, clutching and rubbing, pulling him closer and pressing him into her even as her hips rose in hungry need. _

_He felt frenzied as her responses to him grew in fervor. She seemed to want, no demand, attention in her most intimate place. As he touched her there, he thought he might not last long enough to relish their union. She was so warm, so wet, and the scent of her arousal gripped him in a blinding fog of need and desire. He'd never been so lost to his senses in his life._

_Finally he was there, at her core, his shaft throbbing with his craving. He fought his own impulses in an effort to not be overwhelming. But it was next to impossible since he was so overwhelmed himself. God she was… so … everything he hungered for at the moment. There were not words that could adequately define what she was to him; for how does one define everything? His throbbing head crossed her threshold and her greedy fingers gripped his shoulders in the pleasure of it. He tried to take his time, go slow for her sake and also to give them both more pleasure. But she was having none of it. Her hips thrust upwards to meet him and suddenly he was deep within her. She felt so tight, so good… it was heaven. _

_She clinched him, her muscles tightening on him and massaging him in a most erotic manner and it was his undoing. He thrust into her, repeating the motion over and over with the enthusiasm of a much younger man. And then, just as he was about to lose all control she came undone around him, her hips undulating, her hands digging into him, her cries… who knew that one could sound so euphoric and so desperate in the same breath? He was gone, pounding into her senselessly until his whole body seemed to launch his explosion. Every ounce of him was exhausted as he fell back to earth. His bones were jelly as he collapsed next to her. But her sweet murmurings of satisfaction were like manna. Somewhere deep inside, his ego smiled with pride at his accomplishment…_

Anthony awoke sweating and with an erection the likes of which he had not experienced in years. The dream still vivid in his mind, he wondered if he dared disturb Edith to bring things to a logical conclusion. Fear stopped him, fear that it might not last, that it was a false alarm just as his other arousals had been of late. And so he did not, choosing to lie beside her instead and listen to the sweet sounds of her soft breathing. A smile worked at his mouth though as he contemplated the implications. Perhaps this would soon be behind him, he thought. Perhaps soon he would awaken his sleeping beauty and do all those things he longed to do with her.

The dream repeated itself the next night but with a slightly different ending. Anthony awoke as the dream reached its climax, or rather, his as he literally made a mess of things… himself. As quietly as he could, he slinked from the bed, his fear of waking Edith and her witnessing his deplorable state making him even more cautious. In the bathroom he did his best to clean up the mess and dry himself. _What grown man does this?_ He admonished himself. _God, if just dreaming of her can elicit such a reaction, how will I ever have any control when the time actually comes…. Mmmm, perhaps a poor choice of words in my present state. But still… perhaps it is time to try again? _He dared to think optimistically for a moment before his usual doubt took hold. _Right… try and fail again, don't you mean? _With a sigh, he did his best to pick up the bathroom and then grope through the darkened bedroom to find a new set of pajamas. Having only one hand with which to work presented a challenge but one he finally mastered. Just as carefully as he had left, Anthony slid back into the bed and tried to go back to sleep. But it was a fitful night's rest at best.

The following afternoon they were in the library. Anthony was reading and Edith was working on her plans for their bedroom. She stood and walked to the window, arching her back and propping her hands there as she leaned back into them. Anthony looked up and thought briefly of a cat stretching but that didn't really describe what Edith's motion was. Still, she looked quite enticing as she stood there. Staring out the window, she seemed deep in thought and rather than disturb her, he simply watched. Finally she turned to walk back to the desk, a self deprecating smile crossing her face as she noticed his obvious attention to her movements. "You're very beautiful you know," he said softly.

Her eyes lit. "Thank you. I certainly feel beautiful when you look at me like that."

"Then I shall endeavor to make it my customary expression," he rejoined.

She smiled at him wistfully and sighed. "I don't think I will ever grow tired of this… of you."

He feigned seriousness as he forced the smile from his face. "Well, I should hope not!"

The sparkle in his eyes gave him away though and Edith knew he wasn't upset. Picking up a picture she'd printed off the internet, she carried with her and settled firmly in his lap. "What would you think about something like this for the bedroom?" She held up a picture of what appeared to be the furniture that occupied the room now, except the fabrics were much more modern with geometric patterns.

He tried to study the picture, to give her idea his fullest attention. The problem was that she was holding it just at the level of her chest and the motion of her breathing, the light rise and fall of her breasts, was far more captivating.

Tightening the grip he had on her with his good arm around her waist, he ignored the paper and drove his lips past it to settle on the bit of skin showing just above the top button of her blouse. A nip and a nuzzle had him trailing down the inevitable path, pushing at the fabric as he sought more of her. Silently cursing the lack of two good hands, he shifted to bring his left one around to work at the button. It was awkward and frustrating and just as Edith lifted her hand to help; Anthony let out a frustrated growl and ripped the front of her blouse open, sending the offending button and its companions flying around them. His goal accomplished and his prize before him, Anthony didn't see the surprised and then amused look on his wife's face. Nor did he see the subtle change in her expression when he took custody of the sought after treasure. Freeing one breast from its confines, his mouth took immediate possession as his hand went to the other to knead and rub it through the fabric of her bra. Her small gasp as his attentions created the desired effect for both of them was his only clue to her instant appreciation of his efforts.

Her hands went to each side of his head as he burrowed against her more, her fingers scraping through his waves of hair to stimulate his scalp and then press him further into her flesh. Her whimper as his mouth left her breast to explore up her neck and capture her lips inflamed him more.

He kissed her deeply and longingly and when that kiss ended, he kissed her again, his hunger for her far from assuaged. He wanted her, all of her, and this time he wasn't going to let doubt or worry or the bloody medications keep him from having her. The feelings that were being aroused in the usually docile Anthony Strallan that afternoon were primal in nature, even if colored somewhat by his gentle disposition.

Edith soon found herself on the well worn rug, her husband almost frantic with his need for her covering her in kisses, nuzzles, and nips as his left hand caressed her possessively. His body was next to her, half on top of her, his leg between hers, and his manhood pressing against her thigh signaling a notification of where things were leading. Surprised but happy with the events, Edith answered his passion with some of her own.

Tugging at his shirt she managed to free it from his trousers and ran a hand under it, up his back, seeking and finding skin. But that wasn't enough. Her hand delved beneath the waistband of his slacks, clutching at possibly the only extra bit of flesh on her man, grasping at the roundness of his cheeks. Then on a wicked impulse, she pushed him down, further into her thigh.

Anthony moaned and nipped at the bit of her skin he had been worshipping, which elicited a yelp from her. Lifting himself slightly, his sparkling eyes gazed into hers. "Serves you right, you little minx… "

Edith giggled, reached up and hooked her hand behind his head pulling him back down for a kiss. She didn't understand what had come over her husband; well she did but didn't quite understand why he was suddenly so… ardent. But it wasn't a mood she wanted to let go to waste and so she joined in happily.

In later reflection, Anthony would wish he'd been able to say he had spent the next few minutes worshiping Edith with his lips and his one good hand. But such restraint seemed beyond him, although he was most admiring in a very instinctual manner. Everything about her drove him, her taste, her touch, her scent… everything. And then finally, they were joined there on the threadbare rug of the floor in his library. And Anthony knew heaven as Edith sheathed his aching manhood in her silky warmth.

Edith relished the feel of him and the knowledge that this was her future, more of this. Joined as they were, she felt a sense of wholeness of which she had never before dreamed. With Anthony, she belonged, was at home, was complete. Feeling him, feeling his power and also the power she had over him… it was euphoric. But as she soon discovered, not as euphoric as riding the waves he created in her to completion.

Anthony managed to hold himself in check long enough to see her over the precipice, but just. As she came undone around him, he flew over as well, giving Edith the satisfaction of feeling his explosion deep inside her as he cried out and they were both left panting, fighting to breathe, and weak. Not wanting these feelings to end, Edith snuggled up to him, her hand covering his still heaving chest to feel the pounding of his heart there. He covered her hand with his and tiredly pulled it to his lips, where he kissed it delicately. "My sweet," he whispered.

They remained like that for only a few minutes, conscious that they might be interrupted at any time. Slowly as their heartbeats slowed and their breaths came more naturally, they began to separate and dress. Edith helped Anthony with his buttons and then chuckled as she went to fasten her own.

Anthony looked at her bashfully until she smiled at him. "I'll buy you a new shirt," he said slyly.

"Hmmm yes, perhaps one without buttons," she replied coyly.

His eyes lit anew at her humor. "Yes," he agreed readily, his face full of appreciation and a little surprise. He watched her as she left the room in search of a new blouse, clutching the front of her buttonless one closed. After a moment's hesitation, he followed her to the bedroom.

"Anthony?" she asked with an amused smile when he walked in just seconds behind her.

"Thought you might need some help choosing," he said impishly.

"Ummmm…. Really?"

He stepped over to her and folded her into him, his left arm holding her against his chest. "No, I erm, was lonely without you."

Edith settled contentedly into his embrace, happier than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

Bit of an AN here: This one was a little longer than usual because I felt you deserved a reward for your patience. I know it will be at least another couple of weeks before I can get anything posted again. Life is just really crazy right now, not bad crazy just crazy busy. I am hoping that in a nother couple of weeks or so things will begin to slow down and I can focus more on Edith and the most delicious Anthony.

As always, your comments are most appreciated and serve to keep my batteries charged.


	28. Chapter 28

My goodness, it has been a busy few weeks. But here is the next installment and hopefully I'll have more ready before too terribly long! I have to admit that I like Bertie more than I thought I would but he still isn't Anthony ;-)

I am now 99.9999999 percent certain that we won't see Anthony again but it doesn't keep me from daydreaming. And as nice as Bertie seems to be, he just doesn't compare well with the brilliant blue eyes, broad shoulders, and overall stature of the delicious Anthony. Re-watching old episodes, I was struck at the changes in his appearance. Season one it was almost like he was introduced as a bit of a buffoon. In the season 2 CS he looked haunted and beaten. And he began season 3 with a bit of that look still but by the night of his proposal, he was looking better than he ever had. Obviously Edith had done wonders for him. It saddens me to contemplate what he might look like if he were to reappear. Hmmm... maybe somebody could write a story about that?

As always, comments and reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

The days that followed were blissful torture for Anthony. Now that he was able to be the husband he wanted to be to his Edith, he found that he needed her presence, to be able to touch her, hear her, to simply gaze upon her for any sense of peace. Consequently, when she mentioned that she would venture into the village one afternoon, he offered to accompany her.

She smiled her acceptance of his suggestion and after lunch they set off on her errands. After stopping to post some letters, Edith led him to a ladies shop around the corner where she shopped for unmentionables amidst Anthony's blushes as he dared peek at what her purchases might entail. Next they stopped at the chemist's shop for a cream Edith especially liked. It had been a long time since Anthony had visited the chemist's and he was reminded why as he perused the items on offer. "Sir Anthony," a shrill voice called to him. "How nice to see you again!"

He turned, his eyes meeting those of the chemist, a woman ten years his junior with untamed hair and wide eyes that reminded him of a mad scientist, which he supposed she was in a way. "Mrs. Howard, how are you?" He greeted her pleasantly as was his nature and was unprepared for her onslaught.

"Oh, things have been a bit gloomy but now that you are back… And the rumors are that you are here to stay? That's so lovely! We've all missed you being about, you know. It's been ages since you came to stay for any length of time." Her eyes settled on his sling and then went immediately to his face, her own expression full of sympathy. "But you've been injured. Are you alright? Of course, you are or you wouldn't be out and about, would you? But what happened? Hopefully it is just temporary?" The woman finally seemed to run out of breath.

Anthony smiled. "I am back and yes, I have been injured and I'm afraid the damage is permanent, but I am alright."

She moved closer to him,, her hand tentatively reaching for his good arm. "Well of course you will be alright. We'll see to that. Now is there anything you need?" Her look was predatory, Anthony thought.

"Need?" All Anthony could think of was Edith. She was everything he needed. "No, I think …"

"Here you are," Edith cooed as she sided up to him. Anthony grinned at her. "Been here all along," he murmured.

Edith turned to Mrs. Howard. "I'd like to purchase these," she said as she handed over two items.

Mrs. Howard looked down at the items, a box containing Edith's hand cream and another which contained… her eyes shot up to Edith, who was looking up at Anthony, clearly taken with the man. And he… he had eyes only for her. _How dare they?_ The older woman thought in a huff. She was mildly irritated with Sir Anthony but who could blame him really when a young woman throws herself at him like Lady Edith obviously had. And now… Did Lord and Lady Grantham know and what would be their reaction? Oh there would be exciting gossip about the village now! But the woman was disappointed. Sir Anthony had always seemed like such a gentleman and now… well, he was still awfully easy to look at and maybe Lady Edith would prove to be a passing fancy.

Edith paid for her items and the couple exited the shop with Edith dissolving into a fit of giggles as they did. "What are you laughing about, my sweet?"

Barely able to contain her laughter enough to reply, she managed to say "Mrs. Howard" before dissolving into laughter again.

Perplexed, Anthony simply took her arm in his and walked along the pavement with her, waiting for her laughter to pass. Once Edith had herself under control she looked up at her bemused husband. "You have no clue, do you?"

"Obviously not," he said a little sharply.

"Mrs. Howard is quite smitten with you. Had I not intervened when I did, she would have invited herself home with you to look after you while you mend. "

"But why?" he replied aghast. "I told her I am fine and besides, I have you to look after me, if I need looking after," he said in a rather miffed tone.

"You just won't believe me when I try to tell you how irresistible you are, my darling," Edith cooed.

"No I'm not," he scoffed.

"You are to me," she replied as she leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Rather the other way round," he smirked.

They visited a couple more shops and then Anthony suggested they stop in the tea shop. Edith had acquired several packages which Anthony deposited on a spare chair at their table before settling next to his wife.

Daisy Mason, the owner of the shop, came to wait on their table. "Sir Anthony… and Lady Edith. How good to see you both," the young woman said amid blushes.

"Thank you, Daisy," Edith replied. "How is your shop fairing? It appears to be busy," Edith said as she looked around at the filled tables.

"We're doing well, mi'lady. It was so kind of your parents to loan me the money to but the place."

"Well, I know they were happy to do it," Edith replied. "After all, you and William both gave many years of excellent service to our family at Downton."

"Yeah, and we was…were glad of it to. But after William died, I just couldn't…"

"I know, Daisy. And it is a wonderful new opportunity for you here and we are all glad of it."

Anthony watched the conversation wondering what it was about. He had a vague memory of Daisy at Downton and remembered William well. The young man excelled with horses and did a creditable job filling in as the extra footman upon occasion in the house. He was a very likeable young man as Anthony recalled.

Once Daisy left them, he leaned over to Edith. "Why did she leave Downton?"

"William was killed in Afghanistan and she just never quite seemed to recover. We were all sad, of course. But she just seemed haunted by his death while working in the house. Mrs. Hughes overheard her telling Mrs. Patmore about this place becoming available and how much she would like a new start but she didn't know how she could pay for it. Mama got wind of it and next thing we all knew, Papa was offering to lend her the money to get started."

"And she is happier?"

"She seems to be. Well, you saw her. And Anna and Bates come here often and report back. They are quite impressed with the changes in her."

"So Robert has an even softer spot than I ever imagined," Anthony teased.

"It is all in how one presents things to him," Edith said amusedly.

"Anthony!" came from across the room. Both Strallans looked up to see a Tall dark haired woman crossing to get to him. "I thought you were in London," chirped Lydia Ainsworth. "Why didn't you tell me you are back?" She glanced at Edith, shooting her a look of disdain before returning her attention to Anthony. "We were just talking about you at the Beckman's last week. You disappeared on us again after their dinner party for Alice."

Anthony stood when Lydia came to their table and was still standing awkwardly as she chatted on about the Beckman's parties. Finally finding a change to intercede, he smiled. "Permit me to introduce my wife."

Lydia's mouth dropped. "Your wife? Anthony, none of ever thought you would get over Maud; how unexpected," she said acidly.

"Yes well, unexpected and quite happily so," he returned graciously. "Lady Lydia Ainsworth, may I introduce my wife, Lady Edith Strallan. You may know her family, Lord and Lady Grantham."

"Yes, of course," the noble woman answered coldly. "But I thought you were still off at school, Lady Edith?"

"No, I finished… some time ago," Edith replied nervously. She had been amused at first by this woman's obvious interest in Anthony but the chill was making her uncomfortable.

Lydia looked back at Anthony. "What happened to your arm? A riding accident, I'll wager."

"No, not at all. You know I don't ride much anymore, Lydia. I um… "

"We were travelling… on our honeymoon, in fact, "Edith interjected when she saw Anthony struggling for an explanation. "Some men attacked us and… well, Anthony was quite heroic actually. But he was shot and … well, thankfully he's alright, but it was quite frightening."

"Yes I can imagine," Lydia replied suspiciously, eyeing Anthony. "Anthony always has been heroic, quite the rescuer; haven't you Anthony? I remember that time you pulled Maud from the lake when we were all down at Penrith with the Coopers."

"Ancient history, Lydia. But it is good to see you again. Perhaps you'll come to tea once I've recovered a bit more. As it is, Edith and I should be getting home. It is time for my afternoon nap."

Lydia did not seem happy with her dismissal and without so much as an acknowledgement to Edith, she bade Anthony good-bye and sauntered out of the shop. Anthony sat back in his chair, letting out a relieved sigh as he did. "Thank you my dear," he said as he turned to look at his upset wife.

"For what? As far as she is concerned I hardly exist."

"For coming to my rescue with an explanation for my injury and for… well, just being here with me."

"Who is she, anyway?"

"That is the wife of Philip Ainsworth, Earl of Oxmore. I first met Philip at Cambridge. He met Lydia at a party and was quite taken with her. She's quite taken with being the wife of an Earl and Philip couldn't care less about the title. The land was sold off years ago but the family has managed to retain what was once the Dower House and that is the seat of the title these days."

"She's married and her husband is living?"

"Yes."

"So why was she… I mean, she obviously has designs on you…"

"Edith, you really must stop thinking everyone I meet has… "

"Maybe not everyone you meet. But this one certainly does. Is there something you are not telling me? Do you have a past with her?"

Flustered, Anthony snapped back at her. "I most certainly do not! She is married! And to my friend and besides, she is… is…"

"Far too forward?"

"I was going to say loud. But yes, now you mention it, she is very forward. Today was just a small sample. I was surprised when she brought up Maud. Lydia barely gave Maud the time of day, thought Maud was beneath her."

"Well, then you would be too," Edith quipped.

"Oh, while I might not be a peer, I at least hold a hereditary title. Maud was a commoner through and through; but then so was Lydia which always baffled me. She's always made such an issue of her married rank but she is the daughter of a solicitor. "

"And she wants you," Edith smirked.

"Well she can't have me," Anthony smirked back. "I belong to you."

"Yes, you do. And next time I meet her, I intend to tell her."

"Yes, but I sincerely hope there isn't a next time. I've never particularly liked her and after her treatment of you today, I shan't want to be in the room with her again and I certainly don't want you subjected to her. She was rough on Maud but today was inexcusable."

"Take me home, Anthony."

"Of course," he smiled. "But I thought you had more shopping to do?"

"I did. But now I want to properly thank you."

"For what?" He asked with a slight frown.

"For what you just told me."

Confused, Anthony tried to discern what exactly it was he said that required her thanks. Finally he hit on it. "I belong to you?"

"And I intend to claim you… again."

"Oh, I say…. " he grinned as he paid for their tea and escorted his wife through the door.


	29. Chapter 29

I managed to sneak in a short one. I think you'll like; I hope you do ;-)

* * *

Edith did claim him, almost as soon as they crossed the threshold at Locksley. Anthony happily succumbed to her manipulations, relishing every touch, every caress, and every kiss until it all culminated in a sweet blissful explosion between them. As he drifted into a doze, Anthony smiled inwardly with the thought that this was the happiest he had ever been.

Edith woke before her husband and quietly slipped from his grasp and out of the bed. After located the parcels he'd dropped almost as soon as they come through the door, she rummaged in one particular one until she found what she was looking for. Surreptitiously, she crept into the powder room in the lower hall and opened the box. She thought she knew how it worked but read the directions anyway. And then she nervously followed them, waiting the required amount of time before allowing a gratified smile to grow on her face as she studied the results. Then just as quietly she slipped back into the bed, placing the evidence under her pillow for further perusal later.

Anthony awoke sometime later to the feel of her under his left arm. It was a nice feeling he thought and he tightened his hold on her a little more, just to make it nicer. A moan from her signaled that she appreciated the gesture even in her sleep. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, he decided she had slept long enough and began to nibble behind her ear.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned softly as she squirmed against him.

Anthony hadn't intended to start anything beyond a simple awakening, but her movement was creating a more profound awakening in him. By the time she turned to respond to his attentions, his body was humming. The nice thing about having a younger wife, he reflected later, was that it didn't take her long to catch up. And oh how she caught up! By the time she was done with him, Anthony was thoroughly breathless, limp, and sated. `

They freshened up to venture down for a late dinner, which Mrs. Brookshire had kept warm in the kitchen. It was light fare but it suited the couple well enough since their concentration was firmly fixed on one another and not the food.

Once they meal was finished they settled in the library, Anthony glancing down at the threadbare rug with a satisfied smirk. Edith saw his look and smiled inwardly. "You know, I rather like this rug," she said mischievously. "It'll be a shame to replace it."

Anthony looked up, startled. "But it is so worn, my sweet. Surely there is something similar available if you really like the pattern?"

Edith's warm brown eyes twinkled. "But it won't hold the same memories. I rather like one memory in particular."

A mild blush creeping up his face, Anthony ducked his head. "Yes, well… yes, one particular one." He raised his head enough to cast his eyes up at her, the bright blue dancing with wonder.

"I think we need to add another room to our immediate refurbish list," Edith said quietly, almost fearful of his reaction.

"Oh? I thought you and Mrs. Brookshire had compiled a rather sensible list." Her change in demeanor hadn't been lost on him and for a moment, doubt crept in.

"Yes, I think we did. But we failed to account for something… something important."

"Which is?"

She swallowed and her hands began to fidget, her fingers working nervously. "I um… I… erm…"

Anthony thought she looked almost miserable. What could possibly have her so upset, he wondered.

"Just tell me, my darling. What has you so… upset?"

"I'm not upset," she quickly replied. "I um… well, I'm quite happy, as a matter of fact. It's just… I'm not sure if you will be."

Tilting his head slightly, a gentle frown creased his forehead. "All I want, well foremost anyway, is your happiness, sweet one. If you are happy then I am happy."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted quickly.

Anthony's eyes grew wide, his eyebrows lifting skyward as his mouth dropped open. "You… but you said… you told me… and I know we… we've… since we got back…." His voice faded, his eyes drifting to stare across the room. And then suddenly, they were staring back at her, blue pinpoints of light drilling into her. "You're pregnant? We're having a baby?" He whispered reverently. His gaze turned to absolute adoration as his eyes caressed her body, settling on her abdomen. "We have a baby… in there?"

Unsure of how to respond to him, Edith merely nodded and answered "yes."

"Oh my sweet," he said shakily as he crossed to sit next to her on the sofa. "Oh my dearest darling," he whispered as he hugged her to him with his arm. "You're happy about this? You're certain? Because I know I am but… you're young and still have things I know you want to do and children make things so much more complicated and I just couldn't bear to see you unhappy."

Edith snickered into his chest. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I am happy about this. I am having a baby with you; we're creating a little family. And this baby will be the best of both of us and I will love it for its own sake but also because you are the father. Oh Anthony, I love you very much and nothing could make me happier than having this baby, your baby."

She felt a tremor run through him and back away enough to see that he had tears in his eyes. "Anthony?"

I… I don't know what I've ever done to deserve this, you… any of it; but I feel so… I… oh my darling…" He gripped her tighter; unable to find words to express what he was feeling. It was as if he had been dead and she had brought him back to a new, richer life than he'd ever dared hope for.

That night, they held each other as they slept. That wasn't unusual but the placement of his hand had changed. It covered her belly gently, protectively, lovingly.


	30. Chapter 30

So sorry it took me so long. It seems I'm fighting a battle on two fronts. First, finding time to write is a challenge right now and then when I do, I seem to have been hit with a bit of writer's block. Very frustrating! Ideas circulate in my head about how I want to write things and then I sit down down to write and my mind's a blank. GRRRR... But here's a bit of fluff that also hopefully gives a little insight into Anthony's state of mind. He really is an endearing character, far too humble and yet possessing a quiet strength - except where Edith is concerned, of course. He was putty in her hands in the series and in the way we write him.

Bertie is growing on me, I'll confess. I think that is in part because he reminds me of Anthony in some ways. Where Gregson resembled Anthony a little physically, I think Bertie is a little like him in manner and demeanor. So what am I saying here? I suppose it is that it takes two men to fill Anthony's shoes? Or at the very least, that Edith loved Anthony so much that she continues to look for him on other men. Anyway... hope you enjoy. Drop me a line, maybe it'll clear the cobwebs, lol.

* * *

Anthony's need to be near Edith, to touch her, and to watch her, magnified with her announcement. He knew he was carrying things too far one morning when he actually followed her to the bathroom. She turned and snapped at him that she was capable of taking care of matters on her own. Like a chastened schoolboy, he'd backed away and sat impatiently on the bed, his eyes flickering to the door frequently as he waited for her to emerge.

_What the devil has gotten into you? _He wondered in frustration. _You're smothering the poor girl and she has done nothing to cause you to worry so. You really are going to have to do better…_

But try as he might, Anthony simply couldn't seem to back away, even slightly. If anything, his behavior became more unreasonable, at least in Edith's eyes. He knew it because he could see it in her face when she looked at him now. _She must think you are some kind of lunatic! And of course, you are. Give her some space before you ruin everything._

On a rainy, dreary afternoon about ten days after Edith's announcement, they were ensconced in the library. He'd had his final visit with Mr. Martin and been discharged with instructions to continue the exercises his therapist had given him in the beginning to keep the arm from atrophy but other than that, Anthony's arm was no longer a medical concern. It had been both disappointing and liberating. Edith had tried to reassure him that he was not changed in her eyes, that her heart was still solely invested in him. Still, there were times when he felt less of a man with her and he struggled. And then there were the other times…

Anthony was working on the estate accounts while Edith was typing away at her computer. Their desks were opposite each other, so that the couple faced one another. As much as he needed to give his full attention to the papers in front of him, Anthony kept glancing up at his wife, marveling that she was there, with him.

Sometimes it all felt like such a dream to him. When he had married Maud, he had loved her but it wasn't nearly as intense as his feelings for Edith. And he had only known Edith a short while, whereas he and Maud had been seeing each other for two years before he proposed. Reflecting back, he realized that his marriage to Maud had been some sort of attempt at a normal life, at least normal in the context of his friends. One was expected to complete their schooling, find a career, find a wife, and settle into family life. The right wife could mean success in the career, so of course one married with that in mind. That he cared for Maud had been a good thing, but as he watched Edith now he realized he had settled for so much less than he should have. He had married Maud simply because she had tolerated him and they seemed to get on well together. But then, if he hadn't married Maud and waited for someone else, would he be with Edith now? Perhaps things had happened as they should, he mused. Being with Edith was ….exquisite.

Anthony continued to watch her carefully but managed to restrain his need to have her in his sight all the time. With her encouragement, he even began spending his mornings with the estate agent again. But every time he returned, he acted as though he had been away for days and the rest of the afternoon found him doting on her every whim. Again, while it was endearing at times it was also quite frustrating. At night, he held her through the night and grew restless if the contact was broken.

Edith tried asking him about it all a time or two but he grew defensive, almost petulant; not like her Anthony at all. He was normally so open with her. Whatever was troubling him, he refused to admit it, and even to himself she guessed.

Her mother called to say they would be at Downton the following week. Plans were made for dinner at the Abbey, as well as other less formal plans for Edith and her mother. Anthony was nervous. "Have you told her yet?" he wanted to know.

"Told her what?" Edith asked in reply.

"That… that you… we are expecting," he replied befuddled.

"Oh, no I haven't. I thought it was news we should share when we are all together. Mama will be delighted, I'm sure."

"Yes…" he answered fretfully. "But what of your father? Will he be delighted? Because I very much doubt it."

"Oh, he may bluster about at first. But he will be thrilled when he gets used to the idea."

Anthony nodded in acquiescence but still fretted. Finally with a sigh, he murmured, "he's going to want my head for this."

"What? Why?" Edith was very perplexed by her husband's behavior.

Anthony's anxiety got the best of him in that moment. "Well don't you see; it will be obvious that I … that we…. I mean, he isn't stupid. He'll do the numbers and he'll know that this baby was conceived in Gibraltar, when things were not settled."

"But we were married. It isn't as if you…" her expression turned mischievous, "deflowered his pure innocent daughter and foist your child on me."

Anthony's face flushed. "But don't you see, that's exactly what I did!"

"Oh really Anthony! If anything I probably took advantage of you." She paused looking down with a frown. "I just wish I could remember it all," she said finally looking up at him with mirth.

"Edith," he exclaimed. "You… you were, are so very young and even now, still an innocent. I should have known better."

"Are you saying you regret what's happened?" Her eyes filled with tears.

Her question stopped him. Looking at her sweet face, he realized he was being a bear and it was all due to his apprehension about her family's reaction to their news. "No. I mean, I do regret the _way_ things happened. You deserve so much more than a drunken wedding in the middle of a god-forsaken rock. You deserved to have all the things that young ladies wish for on their wedding day, all the attention and flowers and… all of it. Instead neither of us can truly remember the ceremony or the hours after it. My god Edith, I took your virginity and neither of us can remember it!"

With a playful grin, Edith looked up at him again. "I um, need to confess something."

"What? What could you possibly have to confess, my sweet?"

"I do remember, some of it. I didn't at first but since then, sometimes when we're… together, a memory comes through. And in case you are wondering my darling, you were quite attentive and sweet; careful and considerate just as you always are."

"You remember?" He was aghast.

"I do, not all of that night, but enough."

"Oh damn," he cursed vehemently. "I wish I could!"

"I could tell you what I remember."

He sighed. "But it won't be the same. Being with you is so… incredible; but I can only imagine what it was like the first time and I do regret that." His face broke into one of his gentle smiles. "But I don't … can't regret that we are here now. It is the happiest I have ever been. And I know I've been… erratic, beastly even. It's just…. I am in such awe and I'm afraid it will all disappear, that you will disappear. And I don't think I could survive that, if you did."

"I have no intention of disappearing, my darling. I plan to be right here, forever."

"And when your father explodes at our news?"

"Let Mama take care of Papa," she said conspiratorially. "Besides, it's Granny with whom you should be most concerned. She's the real dragon in this story."

"Oh god," he shivered as she took his arm. "I can't bear to think about her…"

Edith laughed in reply. "Then don't. Think about me instead… and what we should do the rest of the afternoon." She was looking at him with an amorous glint in her eyes.

"Oh that requires little thought," he replied throatily. "I know exactly what we should do with the rest of our day."

She lay nestled against him once he'd made her his again; or was it the other way around he wondered. With a small smile, he reflected on their coupling and decided it must've been a bit of both. They truly did belong to one another in every sense, he realized. But the memory of her atop him, her hands on his chest, their eyes locked, his own ecstasy, and look of hunger and desire in her face warmed him in numerous ways.

He heard a muffled chuckle from her face that was burrowed into his chest. "Mmmm, someone's happy," she murmured.

"What?" he asked groggily.

She lifted her head enough to direct her eyes down his body. His own eyes followed her lead to spy the cause of her mirth. "Yes. So I see," he replied as it was quite obvious that certain parts of his body had responded to his thoughts. "Don't quite know what the chap is thinking," he smirked.

"Oh, I doubt that," she teased. "But I believe I might have a solution."

"Oh?" His eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Yes, definitely." Edith leaned over, her lips finding his, their mouths connecting in a manner that soon had the rest of their bodies following. Reflecting on matters later, Anthony thought the afternoon had been well spent. A shy smirk followed that thought as he gazed across the dinner table at his wife. Yes, well spent defined it perfectly.


	31. Chapter 31

A short bit to start the week. I have more typed but not looked over, so hopefully more to follow in a couple of days...

* * *

Edith thought she had a fair idea of all the rooms at Locksley but the following day, Anthony turned her focus on one particular room just down the hall from their bedroom. "I thought it would make a nice nursery," he explained as he opened the door.

Edith took a deep breath as she peered into the room. It was shabby at best but there were large windows and plenty of natural light. Stepping in, she took note of the wall paper that was peeling from the walls and the color scheme. "It must've been a sitting room," she commented.

"It was," he replied. "My grandmother used it as her sitting room. Her bedroom was the corner room at the end of the hall. She … she died when I was eleven and the room hasn't been touched since other than to remove the furnishings. But there is a small adjoining room that could be made into a closet. And it isn't far from our room, so I thought it …"

Edith turned to him and smiled. "Oh it is perfect."

_Perfect? _Anthony looked around the room perplexed. The room was a shambles. "I thought… well, it needs…."

"Yes," Edith chuckled. "It does need… a lot. Perhaps I should have said that after it has been redone it will be perfect."

Watching her as Edith stepped further into the room, a bit of confidence seemed to soak into Anthony. He had made a good selection of rooms and was pleased with himself. _Perhaps…_ It was only then that he allowed himself to acknowledge how very worried he had been about his role in all this. As an older father, he probably wouldn't be up to the games and activities that the child might desire; especially with the arm as it was. But he could still see that every need was met. And watching Edith as her mind began to spin her plans for the room, he knew he was able to help her too. _You'll need to watch for these opportunities,_ he told himself. _Need to anticipate her needs… hers and the child's._

Edith was smiling as she walked back to him. "I have so many ideas," she said excitedly. "But first, I would like to have the room cleaned, scoured to get rid of the dust and years of neglect. Once that is done, we can begin the renovation."

"As you wish, my darling," Anthony said softly. "Ask Mrs. Brookshire if she knows of any extra hands looking for a few days work. I'm sure she'll have some people in mind." They stepped out of the room and Anthony closed the door behind him. "The new man should show up next week and the cook starts Thursday. With them here, Mrs. Brookshire will have more time to oversee the cleaning and also some of the other work being done."

"Oh but I can do that too," Edith exclaimed over her shoulder as they moved through the hall.

"You can. But you'll need your rest too. And when the painting begins, I thought we'd get away; keep you from the fumes."

"Oh I don't think the fumes would be so bad," Edith said worriedly. "And I really don't want to leave again so soon." Her expression became thoughtful for a moment. "What if we stayed at Downton while the painting is being done? We would still be near and could check in everyday but I wouldn't be in the fumes all the time. I could ask Mama if it would be alright but I'm sure they won't mind."

"Yes, well… that's one solution perhaps. When does the painting begin?"

"They'll start in our room next Wednesday and then there's the library, dining room, entry, and now the nursery. I thought I'd have one or two rooms repainted to become guest rooms as well. And that still leaves the drawing room and the morning room but I was planning to do them later, in the spring perhaps. But with the baby on the way now…"

Anthony pondered her dilemma momentarily. "Why not have the whole of the main floor done now? Of course, there will be our room and the nursery and if you want another room or two…. The rest could wait until after the baby's birth."

Edith looked surprised. "The whole main floor? But that's… more than I had planned."

"Well, you don't have to redo everything right away, just the fresh paint. Then you can tackle furnishings and the like as you have the time."

"It's going to be terribly expensive. And it will mean staying at the Abbey longer."

"I'm not worried about the expense. Have myself to blame for it really, since I've never done much to bring the old house up to speed. And if it means a few more nights under your father's roof, I suppose I can tolerate it. They'll be off to London anyway."

"They will, but I imagine Granny will want to stay. She doesn't care for London much anymore."

"Oh," Anthony replied, suddenly deflated. "Well, I suppose we should still do it."

She smiled up at him. "You really are being quite generous with this. I can't imagine many husbands would be so willing to go along with this madness."

They had descended the stairs and Anthony stopped to turn to her as she stood on the first step. Her position on the step brought her more on level with him so it was no effort to bend over and kiss her tenderly. As their lips parted he smiled. "My dearest darling, the madness was in our marriage in the first place. Now you are simply endeavoring to put my house, and me, back in order."

Edith's eyes filled with mirth. "While your house certainly needs some repairs, you my darling man seem to be in perfect working order."

Anthony grimaced as he glanced down at his slinged arm. "Not all of me I'm afraid, my sweet."

She touched him gingerly on his forearm and squeezed gently. "No, not your arm and that's my fault. But you are here, we are together, and you make me very happy so I think everything _is_ perfect."

Anthony was about to reply when there was a knock at their door. "I wonder who that could be, Anthony said glancing around. He realized Mrs. Brookshire must be in the kitchen so he gave Edith a quick smile and moved to open the door.

* * *

Cue the sinister music, lol. So who is knocking at the door?


	32. Chapter 32

So a knock has sounded a their door; now what?

* * *

Anthony didn't recognize the man on his front step. "Yes?" he asked, perplexed.

The man was tall but not as tall as Anthony, so the baronet still looked down at him. He had dark hair and was about ten years younger than himself, Anthony guessed. His eyes had a piercing expression, almost hawkish, Anthony thought. At the moment, those eyes were focused on him as Anthony waiting for the man's explanation of his presence.

"I'm Michael Gregson, editor of the Sketch. I'd like a word with Sir Anthony Strallan please."

Anthony's brow furrowed uncharacteristically. "May I ask what it is you intend?" Anthony had the feeling the man, Gregson, already knew he was speaking with Sir Anthony Strallan and was being coy.

"If I may just speak with Sir Anthony. I'll explain it all to him," Gregson insisted.

"You are speaking with him and I ask again, what are you doing here?" Anthony didn't want to allow the man inside. There was something in his demeanor that was setting off alarms in Anthony's mind.

"Please, if I could just come in for a few minutes…" Gregson tried again.

"I think not. I have no desire to speak with the press on any subject," Anthony stated flatly as he began to close the door.

"Not even to try to stem the rumors in London…. The rumors about Lady Edith Strallan?" Gregson's words stopped Anthony before the door had quite closed. _Rumors? What possible rumors could there be about Edith? _Anthony's mind was whirling. But he still had no intention of letting this man in their home, into their lives. Stepping through the portal, he closed the door behind him. "We can talk out here," he told the editor.

Anthony led the editor a few yards from the house before turning to glare at the man. "What is it you want?"

"I want to tell your story, yours and Lady Edith's."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"It's quite simple. Either you give the story or I write one myself, making it up as I go. The more salacious, the better. How does this sound? I could write that Lady Edith, middle daughter of Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham, chased off after a fellow she met while working at your… business; followed him all the way across the continent and into Turkey and Syria. Her family was frantic with worry and since it all happened while she was under your protection, you went after her. By the time you found her she was involved with the chap, name is Dennison I believe. As it happens, he's a double agent and by the time you catch up to them she's involved in his intrigue. And of course, she's in his bed." Gregson looked Anthony over speculatively. "It's too bad you were wounded when you tried to retrieve her from … which group should I mention, do you think? There are so many choices." Gregson glanced behind Anthony at the house. "Too bad you were forced to resign from your job after such an illustrious career. But it rally was the only way, wasn't it after … everything that happened. Marrying Lady Edith was, of course, the only solution. She's pregnant with Dennison's baby, isn't she? And then there's her involvement with him and his co-conspirators. But your reputation is flawless, well…until recently. You can protect her and your friend's reputation. You and Robert Crawley are old friends, aren't you?"

Anger boiled in Anthony. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Gregson shrugged. "I can print the truth or I can print … something like I've just described. Your choice."

"You have no idea about any of it. And if you print one word…"

"Threatening me, Sir Anthony? That'll make fantastic copy! The readers will love it. "

"You print one word about either of us your readers will learn about your shady character. How many others have you treated like this? How many false stories have you created? It shouldn't be difficult to expose your malevolent practices."

Gregson grinned disagreeably. "Others have tried," he replied unemotionally. "I'll give you a few days to consider my… offer." His expression was nefarious and sent a chill through Anthony.

The editor turned and walked back to his car, climbed in, and drove away leaving Anthony angry and distraught. He needed to find a way to fight this man.

"Who was at the door?" Edith asked when Anthony went back inside.

"A reporter. He wants a story," Anthony said as calmly as he could.

Edith looked at him askance and came closer to him, her hand reaching for his. "What sort of story? Is he inquiring about your work in intelligence?"

Anthony grimaced. "In a way… he wants, well… I think he is trying to uncover what happened in Turkey. And… and I think he might believe there was some bit of coercion used to get you to marry me; that he thinks I hold something over your head."

"That's ridiculous!" Edith exclaimed.

"Of course, but… he knows enough to make things difficult. And he's made up all sorts of lies that he says he will publish if I don't co operate. I must call Sinclair."

"But what can he do? This man is already at our door."

"For him to have the knowledge he seems to possess, there has to have been a leak somewhere. He knows about Dennison; not all of it but enough. Sinclair must know about this, that there's a breach in his ranks."

"And what do we do? We're left at this man's mercy."

"Not necessarily, my sweet. I have an idea or two that will stop this Mr. Gregson." He headed for the phone to place his call to Sinclair, leaving Edith wondering what he had in mind and how much scandal this reporter might create.

Once Anthony had finished his conversation with Sinclair, he phoned Robert Crawley. After explaining the situation, Anthony advised Robert that under no circumstances was anyone in the family to speak with the Gregson fellow. Robert thought it sound advice and promised to get the family in line. "ypou will ook out for Edith, won't you?" Robert asked as they closed the conversation. "It's just… she isn't as thick skinned as Mary and could easily be hurt by all this."

"It is my every intention to keep her safe from whatever mischief this character has in mind," Anthony assured Robert.

"I know," Robert conceded. "I know you'll take care of her…"

Anthony returned to Edith, who was sitting in a chair by the window flipping through a news magazine. "Oh Anthony, I was just looking through an old copy of _The Sketch. _Mrs. Brookshire had it in her room. It really is nothing more than a scandal sheet. What are we going to do?"

"I've spoken with your father and the family is going to avoid him. Sinclair is looking at it from his angle; and I have an idea or two of my own."

"What are you planning?"

Anthony looked at her conspiratorially. "Not yet, my sweet. The less you know the better." His expression changed subtly and the cold determination that overtook his face frightened Edith.


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next few days Edith busied herself with planning for the nursery. Workers were already in the house, preparing rooms for a fresh coat of paint and two had split from the others to begin the repairs required for the nursery walls. All the wall paper was being striped and the ancient rugs were carried away. After three days of intense activity, the room was bare, clean, and ready for a new look.

After breakfast on the fourth morning, Edith decided to drive into Ripon to a new children's shop there. An advertisement in the paper showed that they carried a full line of nursery furnishings and Edith believed it to be a good place to begin. Anthony worried about her venturing out alone but had an appointment with his solicitor in York that managed the estate finances for him. Consequently, they set out in different directions.

Anthony sat in his solicitor's office glancing at his watch or at the mantel clock behind the other man's desk frequently. It worried him that Edith was on her own. He feared the Gregson fellow might follow her.

Edith, on the other hand, was enjoying her time out on her own. She had taken her time at the children's shop and made a few selections of items she knew would be needed in the nursery, including a cot. A color scheme was coming together in her mind and she ventured a few doors down to inquire about paint colors for the walls. She had read somewhere that there were new paints available that did not have any of the customary harsh chemicals so prevalent in paints. She thought the newer, child friendly paint might be best in that room.

Once she finished her inquiries at the paint store, she crossed the road to a tea shop. All of the shopping and thinking had her quite hungry and it was about time for lunch. Once inside, she found a small table away from the main path through the little room and settled. She'd placed her order and was sifting through some of the information she had gathered at the shops when she felt someone standing behind her.

Edith's thoughts about the nursery stopped as the hairs on her neck prickled. Instead, she focused all of her attention, every sense, on the person behind her. The smells she detected were of the tea shop and told her nothing. Of course she couldn't see the person but her skin tingled with the sensation of another presence. The question became whether it was friend or foe. Finally, she decided there was only one way to make that determination.

Slowly she turned her head, glancing over her shoulder to find Charles Carson watching her. "Pardon me," he said in his deep, powerful voice, "but I thought it might be you, Lady Edith… or I should say, Lady Strallan." He seemed somewhat ill at ease, uncharacteristic for the head of her family's Downton Foundation.

"How are you, Mr. Carson? Would you care to join me?"

Carson eased around the table and settled into the seat across from Edith. "I am surprised to see you out alone," Carson said softly, glancing nervously around the room.

Amused by his demeanor, Edith leaned forward conspiratorially. "Why? I've been going out alone for years."

Carson's eyebrows rose as his eyes widened. "I don't mean to be offensive; it's just… your father informed me about the reporter and gave instructions that no one from the foundation or the estate is to speak with the man. He sounded very worried. I thought… well, I suppose I assumed that you would be protected when away from home."

"Normally Anthony….my husband would be with me. But he had a meeting in York. And I had some errands…" Edith was confused by the man's manner and also by her father's instructions to Mr. Carson. "Has my father given any other instructions regarding me?"

"Only that we are to be mindful of your safety, Lady Edith. He was very concerned."

"Yes, you said that. And I suppose you just happened to be in Thirsk?"

"Yes," he replied quickly. "I had some business to conclude for the dinner at Downton next month, the charity event…. Surely your parents have told you…"

"About the event? Oh yes. I think my sisters and I are all expected to attend to assist in charming all the guests out of money. This one is for the village school, isn't it?"

"Yes. But when I saw you come in alone here, I thought I might stop in to be sure you are alright."

"Quite, Mr. Carson." Edith smiled. "I'll report back to my father that you are watching out for me."

"Oh, that's not necessary. But do you… I mean, if you are uneasy, I'd be happy to accompany you until you are ready to return home."

"That's very kind, Mr. Carson; but I'm fine."

Carson was a large man, stiff in demeanor and with an expressive face. Right now, his face was expressing discomfort. "If you're certain…"

"Absolutely."

He nodded his head in defeat. "Good-day then," he said and then turned to leave.

Carson's concern made Edith uncomfortable. As she watched the man walk through the door, she decided to return home. Suddenly her day in Thirsk sounded less exciting. She gathered her things and paid her bill and was out the door quickly. In a short time she was in her car, driving back to Locksley.

About half way between Thirsk and home Edith noticed a car behind her on the road. It wasn't unusual. While it was certainly not a main road, it was the shortest route between the village of Downton and Thirsk, not to mention the other villages and farms along the way. But something about the car made her nervous. _Oh you are just frightened because of Mr. Carson,_ she thought. Still, she glanced nervously in the mirror constantly as she neared Locksley. To her horror, it turned and followed her along their drive. Edith pressed on the horn as she approached the house, hoping someone would come to her aid. If this was that reporter, Edith did not want to face him alone.

The door remained closed however, and Edith quickly wondered what she should do. By the time she had exited the car, a man had emerged from the other one and was walking towards her. Now fully panicked, Edith turned to run into the house, tripped and fell to the gravel beneath her, scraping her knees and unsettling her even more. The man hurried to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright!" she exclaimed. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

Before the man could open his mouth to answer, another car pulled up. Anthony was out of the vehicle immediately, his long strides carrying him to her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's happened," he asked frantically. Finally at an angle to see the other man's face. Anthony's eyes widened. "What the devil?" And before Edith even understood what he intended, Anthony had struck the man fully in the face with his left hand, laying the man out flat on the drive.

Turning to Edith, he asked worriedly. "Did he hurt you?" Then looking down and seeing her bloodied knees and scraped leg where she had met the gravel, he exploded into anger. Turning to the still downed man, Anthony pulled him up by his shirt collar and slammed him into Edith's car bonnet. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Anthony yelled into the other man's face.

Winded from the abrupt encounter with the bonnet of the car and still bleeding from Anthony's first blow, the man struggled to answer. It was Edith's hand on Anthony's arm that calmed her husband. "Is this Gregson?" she asked.

Feeling her gentle hand on his arm, Anthony calmed a bit. Backing away and releasing his hold on the other man, Anthony looked at her. "It is. Please my dearest, go inside and call the constable. This man will not bother you again."

"But what if he… I mean…" she glanced at the reporter and thought he didn't look very threatening at the moment. But still she feared that he might hurt Anthony.

"I'll be fine, darling. Please, call the constable and stay inside with the others."

Edith did as he asked but each step away from Anthony felt like torture. She heard his angry growl at Gregson as she opened the door to the house. "Why the hell are you here harassing my wife?"

As she peeked over her shoulder while closing the door behind her, she had the impression that Mr. Gregson's day was worsening by the moment.

Constable Worthy arrived quickly. Anthony explained what had happened and the officer cuffed Gregson. "I'll need to speak with your wife though, sir. I'll need to hear what happened from her side of things.

"Of course," Anthony agreed. "But I want him taken away; locked away."

"Of course, Sir Anthony. And I'm sure we'll get this all sorted. But I'll wager he won't be bothering you or your misses anymore. Had a right good lesson, I'd think." With that Worthy tipped his hat and turned to push Gregson toward the police car. "Let's go," he growled at the reported. "We'll have a doctor look at that face and then it'll be a long night in a cell for you, I think."

Anthony turned and headed into the house as the police car drove away. He found Edith in the library, crying. "Oh my darling, how very frightened you must have been," he said as he crossed to her.

"Not as frightened as I was in that alley in Turkey," she laughed nervously. "But he did frighten me and then… I was afraid to leave you alone with him."

"Oh, he was defeated by then," Anthony assured her.

"Yes, but you were so angry. I was afraid… I thought you might…"

"Damage him further?" Anthony asked lightly. "I'll admit I was tempted. But as he seemed to have no fight in him, I thought better of it." He glanced down at her legs. "But you haven't cleaned your injuries," he said in surprise.

"No, I… I thought I should stay near… in case…." She looked uneasy.

"Well, it's done now. Constable Worthy said he'll need to speak with you but for now, let's get you cleaned up and in some fresh clothes, alright? You are alright otherwise, aren't you? I mean… he didn't cause any other… harm?"

"I'm fine. Just took a tumble on the gravel is all, landed on my knees." Edith took his hand and allowed him to guide her upstairs, where he helped her clean her wounds. As he watched her dress, his look became intense. "I don't know what I would have done if your injuries had looked anymore severe," he confessed.

"As angry as you were over scrapped knees, I'm afraid of what you might have done," Edith replied.

"Right. Well, you are most precious to me, my sweet. I can't be blamed for wanting to keep you safe."

Edith smiled at him tentatively. "No, but I would really prefer to not have to visit you in jail either. Or worse, see you injured again on account of me."

"But if I were, you'd nurse me back to health wouldn't you?" He asked in an outrageously flirtatious tone and his eyes twinkled with mischief. Edith was lost to his impishness. "Perhaps," she returned in an equally flirtatious voice. And suddenly, without warning, the clothes that she had just changed into were being removed.

* * *

So sorry for any mistakes. I'm posting on the fly, so to speak. I do hope you enjoyed. Drop me a line ;-)


	34. Chapter 34

Finally managed to squeeze in some writing time. I hope you are still enjoying this one and my delayed posts haven't put everyone off. I'm trying, I promise. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. Am I just spinning my wheels here or should I keep going?

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Anthony contacted one of his former associates requesting a few favors. At the top of the list was more information on Michael Gregson. Chris Tanner assured Anthony that he'd have a full report ready at the same time the following night. He also agreed to have the reporter followed. "I'll put Michael on it," Chris told Anthony. "He's been bored since I've retired from active service."

"I appreciate your help, Chris. I would do the legwork myself but I am not fully back to speed after the bullet to my shoulder and frankly am not certain I ever will be. Besides, I need to be here with Edith in case Gregson shows up."

Anthony heard the wry humor in the other man's voice as he replied. "Shame those long legs will be going to waste then; but y-you never were any good at legwork anyway. I s'pose they get in the way of one another. Can't blame a man for wanting to stay close to a beautiful young wife, on any account."

Having done all he could for the moment, Anthony felt some relief. Chris and his son were perfect for their chosen tasks and would require little instruction from him. He could concentrate on Edith and her safety.

The next morning Edith received a call from her mother. "It seems the big dinner at Downton is tomorrow night," she told Anthony. "Nothing like a little advance warning." She looked frustrated, he thought.

"We knew it was coming, just not the date," he commented.

"Yes, well… as much as I love my family, sometimes I feel as if I am their puppet on a string, coming when called."

Sensing her dissatisfaction at her place in her family dynamic, he wrapped his arm around her in a hug. "Once perhaps," he said softly. "But now you have a family of your own; you have me and our little blessing on the way. You are the puppeteer, my darling, and have _me_ on your string; unless of course you prefer it the other way round?" He was teasing her in hopes of lifting her mood, but he knew the truth of it too. He was hers to command.

She looked up at him uncertainly. "Do I? Have you , I mean. I sometimes wonder if this is real; if you could possibly love me. I keep expecting to wake up and find it is all a dream."

"Oh my darling, it is all very real. I am here with you and find that I'm helplessly in love with you. You've given me back a life, my sweet; one that I never thought possible. I have no intention of letting go."

"But what if that awful reporter publishes his story?"

"I will make every effort to deny him that but if he does, then we will just have to live a reclusive life, cuddled up in a warm corner of the house with nothing to entertain us except one another."

Edith huffed in laughter. "Oh you… you _are_ making fun of me now."

"Would it be so terrible, my sweet; to be hidden away with me?"

A frown formed as she looked away. "My father will be furious if the story is printed. And Mary… Mary will delight in reminding me of it."

"Mary will not be allowed in our little corner. And Robert will only be allowed if he behaves himself. I will do everything I can to keep Gregson from creating further havoc, but I frankly don't care what the rest of the world thinks of us and that includes your family. People who do not know us, do not know you, might be excused for believing despicable lies about us. But your family does know you and if they can't stand with you through this, then they don't need to be present."

Edith looked up into intense angry blue eyes and felt things she'd never experienced before. Here stood Anthony, ready to defend her in any manner required from anyone who might wish to hurt her, including her family. She realized that it was because he loved her in a way she had never been loved before, unreservedly.

The following evening they appeared at Downton, as requested. Anthony had barely finished listening to Chris Tanner's report when Edith sought him in their library to leave. Tanner had gathered quite a bit of information on Mr. Gregson and Anthony spent the ride to Downton formulating a plan of attack. Michael Tanner had followed Gregson back to London and reported to his father that the reporter seemed to be simply licking his wounds at the moment but Michael would keep a watchful eye on him. The news that Gregson was in London gave Anthony cause to relax a little.

Robert's attitude toward the newly minted couple seemed warmer Anthony thought as they gathered in the drawing room. Anthony was struck by the difference in the way things were conducted at Downton as opposed to London. The whole gathering in the drawing room, perhaps for pre dinner drinks, harkened to times past. In London the Crawleys were not nearly as formal. Dinner at Grantham House was usually a somewhat casual affair, perhaps even buffet style service. But at Downton, the old traditions were followed more with a formal setting along with two people to serve the food. In tonight's case, it was their butler and one of the maids.

Anthony smiled inwardly. He couldn't remember the last time a butler had served at Locksley. Usually the food was prepared and set on the table for him, and now Edith, to serve themselves. The formality of Downton had him on edge and as he watched Edith, he saw that she too was not comfortable; it felt too structured.

Adding to Edith's discomfort was the scrutiny of her sister, Mary. Anthony could see that she was waiting, looking for an opportunity to pounce on her sister. Briefly he pictured a vulture perched on a branch and tried to dismiss it quickly. But Mary's scrutiny made him more ill at ease.

They made it through dinner without any displeasure but once back in the drawing room, Mary made her move. "So Edith, this news of your Mr. Gregson was quite shocking. And we are not to speak to him at all, I understand. What secrets you must have to hide; perhaps about your baby or maybe something even more shocking. Just what did you get up to while you were away?"

Edith opened her mouth to respond but it was Anthony who spoke. "Anything Edith did while she was away is classified and it would be breaking the law to reveal her actions."

Cora grinned gratefully and Robert huffed at his eldest daughter. But Mary would not be deterred. "Getting pregnant and marrying you is classified, Anthony? Surely those aren't part of your agency's secrets?"

Sitting next to Mary, Matthew put his hand over Mary's. "Perhaps we should…"

"No, my marriage to Anthony is not a secret," Edith interrupted. "And you have the events rather turned around too. But even so the the fact that I am carrying his child isn't a secret either. But all the events surrounding our wedding and honeymoon are. For this reporter, or any other who might go digging around, to write about it would possibly be treasonous; and so might anyone helping them."

"Besides," Robert chimed in, "this fellow has stated his intentions to fabricate lies to fill in his story if we do not co-operate. A man like that can't be trusted."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it would seem to be sensible to give him the true facts rather than invite his lies."

"I believe that it makes sense to avoid him," Anthony answered. "We mustn't co-operate. And my agency agrees, I might add."

A huff from Mary spoke volumes about her thoughts on the matter but glares from both Anthony and her father hushed her. Anthony couldn't decide if he felt relieved or more worried.


	35. Chapter 35

As it turned out, Anthony had been right to worry about Mary's interest in the reporter, Gregson. His concerns were justified by a phone call three days later from Chris Tanner. "Michael observed our man meeting with a young woman last night. They had a long conversation with him taking notes. Michael thought she looked aristocratic."

"Could Michael describe her?" Anthony wanted to know.

"Dark hair, dark eyes, very modern, and haughty in her demeanor. He said she'd be beautiful if she could get rid of the smugness. You have any idea who she might be?"

Anthony sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid I do. I'll look into it from my end. Thank you Chris; your help, and Michael's, is invaluable to me."

"One other thing," Chris said over the phone. "I followed up on Dennison. Were you aware that his mother is half Syrian? Her mother was from Damascus and she spent her childhood there. Apparently Dennison was quite close with that branch of the family. I've also been able to confirm that you did wound him in that exchange in the alley and he's gone to ground since. No one has seen him since the day after you left."

"I'm not certain if that comforts me or alarms me further. I don't think he would be foolish enough to come here but I've discovered I know very little about him; certainly not the man I thought he was."

"Just be careful, Anthony. I'll phone again when I have more to report."

Anthony set his phone down distractedly as he contemplated how best to proceed about Mary. Finally he decided to talk to Robert, find out if Mary was even in London. Edith had mentioned wanting to visit her mother again, so he suggested they go over for tea that afternoon without telling her his purpose.

The two couples had their tea in the library, as was customary when they were at Downton. Cora and Edith had their heads together, deep in discussion as Edith explained her plans for Locksley. Anthony used the opportunity to draw Robert away from the ladies and ask after Mary.

"Oh, she was bored with us here," Robert said off handedly. "She couldn't wait to get back to London, especially since Matthew had some appointments there this week." Robert paused and looked at Anthony quizzically. "Why do you ask?"

"It's only that I've had a report of a woman fitting her description meeting with Gregson. I hope that is not the case, it could be very dangerous for her and for Edith."

"And for you too, I presume?" Robert was looking at him intently now, watching for his reactions.

"Yes, but I worry less about me. Robert, I can't tell you how sorry I am that Edith has become a part of this mess but I will do whatever is necessary to protect her." He said it with such emphasis that Robert blanched.

"Surely, you both are safe; physically, I mean. Gregson may try to stir up trouble but whatever he prints will just be rumors… gossip really."

"Edith will still be hurt by it. But we have reason to suspect that he is somehow in touch with the agent who betrayed us. _That _could be very dangerous, physically."

"I'll talk with Mary again, emphasize the serious nature of this matter. I assure you Anthony, as callous as Mary can be at times she does not truly want to see her sister harmed."

"You might also emphasize that it could be dangerous for her as well."

"Right…" Robert mumbled softly as his mind seemed to trail away. "I'll enlist Matthew's help…"

Satisfied that he had done all he could about Mary for the moment, Anthony and Edith left a short while later. Edith chattered in the car as they returned to Locksley, excited by her mother's interest in her projects at Locksley. Anthony was comforted by the reprieve from worry that she was experiencing.

The following day Edith received a phone call from her sister. Anthony overheard Edith's end of the conversation and was furious. Edith was in tears. As soon as the call ended, she flung the phone down and ran upstairs. Flustered, Anthony didn't know if he should follow or not but as he thought of her alone and in tears, he hurried find her. After checking their room, he walked down the hall, checking the other rooms. Finally standing in the doorway of the nursery, he saw her.

Edith had collapsed in tears in the middle of the room. He hurried to her and knelt to wrap his arm around her and hold her to his chest. "Oh my darling…"

She sobbed heavily for several minutes until Anthony was caught somewhere between blood boiling rage and crying tears as well. Finally Edith's sobbing began to subside. "M…Mary phoned," she told him between sobs. "Sshe met with that man, Gregson, in London. Aand he told her what he planned to write aaand she said he asked her for more details."

Anthony clenched his jaw in an attempt to rein in his temper. "And how did she respond?" He hoped his anger wasn't reflected in his tone of voice.

She shuddered in his grasp. "Sshe said she told hhim tthat she couldn't…that the whole thing is a mystery to the family, that the family didn't understand why I had mmaried you and were appalled about the bbaby. Oh Anthony, I thought they were… well, at least happy about the baby. I knew our marriage was something of a shock but I thought…"

"Shhhh, my darling. Your sister did what she does best; she mixed in where she has no business and made things worse. But I believe the rest of your family is happy for you, if still a little confused by me being your choice. Don't let Mary ruin your happiness, my sweet. I was afraid she would make trouble and she's lived up to my worst expectations. But that needn't upset you."

"You're much more accepting than I am," Edith whispered. "I… I could… well, it's good that she is still in London because right now…"

"Yes, my sweet. I wouldn't blame you if you did." She held on to him tightly seeming to find comfort in him, which hardened his resolve to protect her even more. After a few minutes, Anthony suggested they return to the library. "You can show me the progress you've made with your plans for this shabby old estate and by extension, your shabby old husband."

Edith looked up at him with shining eyes. "Oh you… you are not the least bit shabby, although I have ordered some new clothes for you. Your attire from London is far too starched for our life here. I think slacks and cardigans or waistcoats, tweeds… oh and new willies. Your old ones are disgraceful. "

Anthony couldn't help the grin that creased his face. If playing dress up with him brightened her spirits, he'd happily play along. "I suppose I should enjoy this attention while I have it. Soon your focus will be solely on our little one," he teased as he patted her tummy.

Returning his grin she replied coyly. "Well, perhaps not _all_ of my attention…"

And that's how Anthony's plan to cheer her with his interest in the household projects morphed into a good hour of snogging on the library divan. Much to the chagrin of both, Anthony received a phone call which interrupted them and Edith excused herself to confer with Mrs. Brookshire over meal planning.

The call was from Chris Tanner. "Michael followed Gregson to the train this morning. He is one his way north. But while he was watching Gregson, he thought he spotted Dennison. If it is him, he's travelling under another name, Russell Clark. "

"Did he board the same train?"

"No, but he did board one to Manchester. Wouldn't take much to connect from there to York."

"Did Michael say if Gregson had met with the mysterious young woman again?"

"Michael didn't report such a meeting and I'm certain he would."

"Right, as am I. Thank you, Chris."

"Anthony wait… there's one other thing."

"Oh?"

"Gregson went to the offices of Sir Richard Carlisle. Michael has no idea what it was about."

"The newspaper mogul?"

"That one, yes."

"Alright then," Anthony answered with a reply. "Well, can't do much about that. I will be on the watch for Gregson and Dennison, or erm, Russell Clark."

"Phone me if you need me," Tanner said and then the call ended.

Anthony put his phone down and began to make plans for both men. Neither would be allowed near Edith; he simply wouldn't tolerate it.

Later that evening Anthony received another phone call, this time from Robert. "I've spoken with Mary and given her a good tongue lashing," he told Anthony immediately. "She won't say another word, I can promise you that. In the meantime, I've had my security chap look into this and he is on his way to you. I hope you don't mind putting him up at Locksley while this is brewing? He and his wife, Anna are experts in this sort of thing and will be quite useful in situations like this."

"I've got a friend working on things in London," Anthony replied. "He's keeping me up to date on the movements of Gregson and his contacts. But having someone here might prove useful if the scoundrel shows up again. Also, I've had a report that Gregson has met with Richard Carlisle."

"Oh that does it then; Mary shall be under lock and key until this is sorted. That man is a menace."

"And Robert, your man Bates should know that Dennison has shown up in our investigation. If you'll recall he's the agent who betrayed us in ..."

"Yes, that's disturbing. I'll let Bates know."

Anthony felt some relief after the conversation with Robert. At least there would be someone else about to look after Edith's safety. He didn't quite trust his own abilities with his right arm in a sling."

"Anthony?" Edith called from the doorway to the library.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Oh there you are," she smiled as she walked into the room. "Perfect. I thought we might continue what was interrupted by your earlier call," she said mischievously.

"Continue?" he asked, somewhat baffled.

She sat on the sofa and patted the space beside her. "Yes, I was here and you were... here," she patted again. "And if I recall..."

"Oh, I see what you mean," he replied as he settled next to her in one long stride. "If memory serves, I believe I was about to..." and he demonstrated as he nuzzled behind her ear and then kissed his way along her neck. It wasn't long until their _conversation_ moved upstairs.

* * *

Thank you all for your continued support and the vote of confidence after the last chapter! I am going to continue this story but there are other ideas crashing around in my head that want out too, so please excuse me if I wander off to write something else from time to time. There's a holiday themed one filling my brain right now that demands attention, for instance. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this update. You all always find more than I thought I wrote into these chapters, lol.


	36. Chapter 36

Hope everyone had a Happy New Year! I promised I wouldn't abandon this and so...

* * *

John Bates and his wife Anna appeared at their front door early the next morning. Edith knew Anna quite well, as Anna normally served as Mary's bodyguard. And she knew Bates but his dealings were with her father and consequently, while she'd met him many times, there had never been many words exchanged between them. She always thought he had an affable appearance but felt that something dark lurked within. Anna was different; she truly was the bright, happy person that she appeared to be.

Anthony was at a disadvantage, however. He'd met Bates a time or two in passing and had never met Anna before. The four of them went into the library. Bates, it seemed, had already begun planning for their safety.

"I do appreciate the thought you have put into this, Mr. Bates," Anthony finally said. "But you do realize that Gregson probably poses very little physical threat?"

"Oh? I was told he accosted Lady Edith in your drive, Sir Anthony." Bates replied.

"Yes, he did. But I think his intent was more to intimidate than cause actual harm."

"Possibly, but we will be ready in any case. Anna will remain with Lady Edith at all times and when you leave the house, I will be with you."

Anthony frowned as he considered what help Bates might be in an actual altercation. The man had probably been very physically intimidating as a young man, but with the decided limp Anthony had noticed and the added weight of middle age, Bates could easily be overwhelmed, Anthony feared.

As if reading his mind, Bates smiled and added softly, "I am quite capable of taking a man down." Seeing the steely look in the man's eyes, neither Anthony nor Edith doubted him.

"I've also put men on finding out more about Gregson. I hope that we can find something in his past that we can use to our advantage."

"What, like blackmail?" Edith asked.

With a nod in her direction, he smiled again. "Yes."

Anthony didn't want to reveal that Chris Tanner had already looked into Gregson's background. He had told Edith a little about the Tanner's involvement but not everything. She was already distraught enough, he's reasoned and he didn't want to weigh her down with too many details. But as he looked at Bates, he wondered if he should reveal that information now. As he studied Bates and pondered his own dilemma, Anthony knew Bates was aware of his scrutiny. The man was good, Anthony acknowledged inwardly as he watched Bates' demeanor. Where _did he learn his skills_? Anthony wondered briefly. It was then that he decided he would tell Bates everything, but in a conversation without Edith present. "Yes, well... perhaps we should ... erm...We were just preparing for breakfast, if you would like to join us?"

Anna Bates smiled. "That would be lovely, thank you."

The foursome headed for the dining room, Edith asking Anna for the latest news from her family.

It wasn't until the afternoon before Anthony was able to speak with Bates privately. He explained everything Chris Tanner had discovered and also shared with Bates the news that Gregson had boarded a train north. "And you should also be aware that the man who attacked Edith in Turkey and shot me, Hugh Denison also boarded a train, headed for Manchester." Anthony watched as Bates processed the information.

"I see," replied Bates. "We should be extra careful then. This man Dennison is well trained, I would guess."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Perhaps we should have another man or two about, for added protection," Bates suggested.

"Dennison would spot them instantly. No, we'll just need to be watchful. I don't know if he and Gregson are planning something together or if the fact that both of them are headed north is coincidence, but I want to take no chances with Edith's life. If it comes to a choice between saving me or saving Edith, you choose Edith. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Bates?"

"Perfectly," Bates answered. "But I'm here to be sure it doesn't come to that."

"I have no idea why Hugh Dennison is even in England, to be honest. He knows we are on to him and it makes no sense. It isn't as if there is any special feud between us. In Turkey he saw an opportunity to use me and my death to his advantage but following me here makes no sense. There's more to it, Bates."

"I would agree, Sir. I would also doubt that he and Gregson are colluding. They would have very different ambitions, I would think."

"Different ambitions perhaps, but Dennison isn't above using any means possible to obtain his goal. I should know, I helped train him," Anthony grimaced.

Edith occupied her time with arranging the workmen for the various jobs to be done around the house, taking special delight in the nursery plans. Anna proved to be very helpful as her assistant as well as her body guard. Anthony ventured out on the grounds of the estate over the next few days, meeting with tenants and his own grounds keeper, always with Bates in tow. Everything was calm and relaxed, or at least gave that appearance.

Four days later, Anthony understood Gregson's meeting with Carlisle. In the latter's paper was a small article, a teaser really, about Lady Edith Crawley, now Lady Strallan and her adventures in Turkey. No sooner than Anthony had digested the article, his phone was ringing. It was Sinclair wondering how the devil Carlisle had gotten the story. "I took the liberty of sending Tanner over to speak with Carlisle, unofficially of course. Officially I can't do a thing. But since Chris is no longer one of us... "

"Yes, I just hope he doesn't anger Carlisle and cause him to investigate further," Anthony replied.

"Tanner will know how to manage the man," Sinclair answered. "He'll either have Carlisle completely on our side or he'll scare the man witless with talk of disappearances. By the time he's finished, Carlisle will be back in his cage."

"Did Chris tell you that Dennison is apparently headed north?"

"Ah yes. I've sent a man to Manchester to trail him. Do be careful, old boy. And take care of that pretty young wife of yours," Sinclair admonished as he rung off. With a deep sigh, Anthony put his phone away. _I'm trying to do just that, _he thought. Between them, Anthony and the Bates managed to keep the article in Carlisle's paper away from Edith.

That afternoon while answering some correspondence in his library, Anthony received a text message. _ Your presence is required upstairs..._

Seeing that the message came from Edith, he decided to play her game. _Really? I'm certain you have things well in hand._

_Not everything..._

_Oh? Perhaps Anna could help?_

_I doubt it. She doesn't have what I need._

_Oh, are there tools I should bring?_

_Only one..._

_Where are you?_

_You know where to find me. And come alone._

By the time he reached their bedroom, his one tool was fully charged and ready. As they laid languidly under the covers after the application of Anthony's tool, Edith snickered. "What my sweet?" Anthony asked, wondered at her sudden amusement.

"Nothing really. Just, you should have seen Anna's face when I said I was coming to lie down, without her. Then I told her to text Bates and tell him not to follow you up."

"Oh dear," Anthony said as he felt a bit of flush rise up his neck. "I erm... " then he sighed in an overly dramatic fashion. "Well, I suppose no one has to guess what we've been up to. Who could blame an old codger like me for wanting to be alone with his very young and beautiful wife."

"Mmmmm, though I doubt anyone would consider you an old codger. I don't dare let you out of my sight in public. Even Anna commented on how delicious looking you are."

"She was merely being polite, I'm sure," Anthony replied with a smile.

"Nooo, not with the way she said it. Mr. Bates is going to receive some vigorous attention thanks to you, I think."

Anthony guffawed. But then after a pause, he asked. "Really? Do you women really do that?"

Edith purred as she snuggled into him more. "What. you think men are the only ones to admire the scenery and act on it with their spouse?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought..." A Perplexed frown formed on his brow as he considered this new angle. "So, which scenery do you admire, my dear?"

"I have all the scenery I need right here," she said suggestively. "At least, for now," she added with a hint of mischief.

"Mmmm," he grunted. "I'll just have to keep you hidden away here then, so you don't have the chance to find other scenery to admire."

* * *

BTW, have any of the rest of you noticed that Andith keeps going while some of the other early season ships have fallen off? Just something that struck me as interesting as I was perusing the latest stories.


	37. Chapter 37

Is anyone else having trouble receiving their reviews? I think some might have been lost in translation for this story. I know some of you did review the last chapter because I received notifications in my email. Sadly, the keeper of reviews seems to have lost them though. In any case, I do thank all who took the time to leave a comment or two. Your reviews are food for the little writing bunny that keeps churning on these stories.

Oh and in case I've neglected to say it before, Happy New Year!

* * *

Later that afternoon there was a knock at their door. Bates stood nearby as the new butler answered. It was Michael Gregson. The butler informed Mr. Gregson that no one was available to receive him and closed the door. Gregson knocked again. This time Bates answered.

"You are not welcome here, Mr. Gregson," Bates told him sternly.

"Yes, I understand. But I came... I need to warn Sir Anthony... I didn't know, didn't realize... I was being used to get to him and now... I really must warn him."

"Sir Anthony is aware of possible trouble," Bates told him.

"Yes but... please, I really must see him."

Bates studied the man suspiciously. He felt there was truth in Gregson's desire to warn Sir Anthony but he doubted there was little to add to the information they had already gathered and were still working to gather. Just as he was about to dismiss the man, another man appeared behind him. The second man appeared to be in his fifties, small in stature with short curly hair and at the moment hooded eyes. He had appeared quickly, which left little doubt in Bates' mind about the agility of the man. "And who might you be?" Bates asked him.

"Tanner. I'm here to see Sir Anthony," he said bluntly, his expression and demeanor leaving little doubt about the man's determination. Bates considered him for a moment and remembering that it was Tanner that had done some of the legwork in London, nodded. "If you'll come in." Once Tanner had crossed the threshold, Bates summarily shut the door on Gregson. The knocking began again.

Inside, Chris Tanner turned to Bates and smirked. "Oh, let the man in. He may have information we can use and he does seem to regret his participation in Dennison's plans."

"Perhaps he does," Bates said evenly. "But I would prefer him outside."

"And I prefer to talk to the man," Chris said.

"Yes, but I've been placed in charge of security," Bates said in an ominously quiet tone.

Pulling his wallet from his pocket, Chris Tanner glared up at the taller Bates as he flashed his security services ID. "And I am security."

They heard a chuckle from across the hall and turned to see Anthony watching them. "Do as he says Bates," Anthony instructed.

Bates looked from one man to the other and finally shrugged. Slowly he turned to the butler and gave him the nod to open the door again. "Sir Anthony will see you," he told Gregson with a glare.

Michael Gregson stepped into the front hall and found himself surrounded by the butler and three men who watched him, each with a unique stance and bearing but all three quite intimidating in his view. "Mr. Gregson, please step into the library," Anthony said with a hard voice. Gregson did as instructed and followed Anthony through, feeling the intense scrutiny of the two men that followed him.

Once inside the room, Gregson looked around at the walls of books, noticed the desk in the corner, and the worn, lived in furniture that was at the center of the room. Then his eyes moved to the shortest of the men, Tanner. Michael Gregson's experience as a reporter had taught him to read people. What he saw in Tanner's neutral expression capped by stony blue eyes that bore through him unsettled Gregson. His gaze moved from the deadly stare of Tanner to the equally grim expression on the taller man's face. The man, Bates, was physically intimidating despite the limp Gregson had noticed. His face was every bit as hard as Tanner's, though the eyes did not have quite the same chilling effect. Finally he settled his gaze on Anthony Strallan, the tallest man in the room. While the sheer size of Sir Anthony might have been menacing, it was the way which he looked back at Gregson that was the most ominous. The other two men had hard but neutral stares. The tall blonde man was anything but neutral and Michael thought that if he wasn't careful, this could easily be the last few minutes of his life. Strallan was angry and after the last encounter in the drive outside, Michael knew that the man was very protective of his wife.

"Why are you here?" Anthony finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I.. I came to warn you. When I was here before, I thought... well, I'd been told that there was a story, corruption and that sort of thing, you see. But then I found out that you have been targeted and I was just a part of the plan to flush you from hiding."

"Haven't been hiding," Anthony shot back. "This plan... I'm to be killed?"

"Yes, after ... well, disgraced publically. The man behind it, Mr. Clark, told me he was seeing Lady Edith and you took her away. Then he told me that you used your work to get her out of his reach and that she'd almost been killed because you were careless."

"Did he tell you who almost killed her?" Anthony snipped angrily.

"Terrorists, he said. He told me you were in Turkey trying to capture them and that captured her instead."

"Did he hhappen to mention who those terrorists were?" Chris Tanner asked quietly.

"No, um... extremists from that part of the world. But that's all he said. Didn't mention an affiliation."

"Because he was the leader of that little group," Anthony told him.

"Mr. Clark?"

"Just how did you find out things were not as first explained?" Bates asked from the other side of the room.

"I took the story to Sir Richard Carlisle. He was skeptical. But he ran a small piece in one of his papers... about Lady Edith. Then he had his own reporters look into it and decided to drop it. He was upset with me; said he was facing the wrath of Grantham House now because of it."

"I should think so," Anthony said sarcastically. It was obvious the effort he made to rein in his emotions as he stood glowering at Gregson. "You've been playing a very dangerous game, Mr. Gregson; and you've put my wife in the middle of it. Clark used you; he lied to you. How does it feel being a pawn in a terrorist's game?"

Gregson swallowed. "Why... why is he after you?"

"There isn't much I can share with you about this Mr. Gregson, except to say Clark has been acting as a double agent for some time. I'm not certain why he has chosen to target me, other than I did keep him from including my wife in his plans. As for your journey here today... we already knew about Mr. Clark. He has travelled north and I expect him to arrive soon. If I were you I would go back to London and become scarce. If he believes that you have betrayed him in any way, he will retaliate. He is a highly trained assassin among other things, so I would be very careful if I were you."

"Assassin?" Gregson blanched. "How... how do you know that?"

"Because I trained him," Anthony replied bluntly, his blue eyes resembling steel. "When you leave here, you are not to mention any of this to anyone, do you understand?"

Gregson nodded.

"We need to hear you say it," Tanner said coldly.

"Yes, I understand," he replied in a hoarse whipser.

Just as Bates was about to shuffle the reporter out the door opened and Edith came through. "Anthony, I was ... oh." She looked stunned as she came face to face with Gregson.

"It's alright dearest," Anthony said quickly as he moved close to her. "Mr. Gregson is just leaving." He gave a nod to Bates who pulled the man from the room.

Edith looked up at Anthony, eyes wide in fear. "What's he doing here?"

"I'll um... just be..." Tanner said softly as he pointed to the door. As he walked toward it, Edith turned to Anthony, "and who is he?"

Chris closed the door behind him and took a seat in the front hall, watching with amusement as Bates tossed Gregson onto the front stoop.

In the library, Anthony explained to Edith all that Gregson had said and gave her all the details about Clark, or rather Dennison, that he knew. He watched as fear took hold and she began to tremble. "But why... why is he so determined to come after you?" she asked as he gathered her into an embrace.

"I took something from him that he wanted. I don't know what his purposes were but it made him look weak in front of his people and now he wants revenge."

"But what? What did you take?" Edith was mystified.

Anthony quirked a crooked grin at her and answered, "you."

"You had me before I ever met him," she teased. "Why would he ever think I would be his?"

"Dennison has been a very useful agent but he always has had a darker side that I never quite trusted. Still, until now I didn't doubt his allegiance. But I am beginning to believe it is your skills he is after."

She looked at him coquettishly and replied, "My skills?"

"Your computer skills," he answered plainly. "Your _other_ skills are highly classified, my eyes only" he said as his lips met hers.

* * *

Okay, I have to ask now; has anyone picked up on who the inspiration is for Chris Tanner? I've dropped hints all over the place, including his name ;-)


	38. Chapter 38

Kudos to those who guessed that Chris Tanner is inspired by Michael Kitchen. He's another wonderfully delicious British actor who is sadly under rated. And I absolutely love his role as Christopher Foyle. But I mustn't loose focus on the delectable Robert Bathurst's role as Anthony Strallan. Ahh... what a feast!

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come as soon as I can make it happen.

* * *

Chris Tanner stayed through dinner and then disappeared in the darkness of night in his vintage automobile. Edith had been fascinated by him, his quiet manner and ability to disappear into the background or step to the forefront as the situation demanded. His blue eyes always seemed to be studying his surroundings, especially when he took on a hooded expression that suggested indifference. She suspected that his mind was never quiet, in contrast to his demeanor. And there was an elegance about the man that was extremely attractive. After quizzing Anthony on him, she made a mental note to suggest to Anthony that they introduce the enigmatic man to her Aunt Rosamund. She didn't know Tanner well enough to know if Rosamund would interest him but she knew that Rosamund would be as fascinated with the man as she was, probably even more so. He was unattached and so was Rosamund, so why not?

That night in bed Edith teased Anthony. "Do you remember our discussion about scenery?"

Eyes widening, Anthony turned to her. "I do..."

"Your Mr. Tanner qualifies, I think."

"What? But he's even older than I am and... and his hair is thinning and he... "

"Moves with the grace of a dancer and his eyes... they're almost as enticing as yours. And he's so mysterious. Women love mystery, you know."

Anthony watched her closely for a hint of what she was implying. "You were awfully curious about him. I felt I was being interrogated about him. Am I to surmise that your eye is wandering already?"

"Not really. He is intriguing. But I'm really thinking about him for Rosamund."

"Rosamund? Really? I wouldn't think him her type."

"Let's see... unattached, elegant, gentlemanly in an old fashioned way, intelligent, nice looking... why not?"

"He's not of her class and she is rather snobbish about that sort of thing."

"She married someone 'not of her class' and they loved each other very much. I don't think she regretted it for a moment."

"Yes, but he was quite wealthy. Chris is not."

"She's wealthy enough for the both of them. You'll help me introduce them, when all this business with Dennison is over?"

Anthony looked at his matchmaking wife and smiled. "How can I deny you anything? Yes, I'll help if that's what you desire."

"Thank you. But right now my desire is in a different direction," she said mischievously.

Looking at her askance, Anthony smirked. "You'll be the death of me, you know."

"But you'll die a happy man," she quipped as she reached for him.

"Very happy," he agreed as his lips captured hers.

The next morning Edith was up early, resuming her work over the renovations after a quick breakfast. Anthony, intrigued by her plans had followed her for the better part of an hour, listening to her ideas and watching as she explained her ideas to the foreman of the work crew that was busy upstairs. Bates eyed each man in the crew as they arrived, his glare chilling to the point of being frightening. Anthony was gratified to see Anna staying close to Edith, her own eyes just as watchful as her husband's.

The day went without incident. The workers left in the late afternoon and the house became quiet but Anthony was on edge. Years of experience told him that something was about to happen, although he had no real reason to believe it. It was just a feeling he had.

After dinner the Strallans and the Bates settled in the library. Edith was tired from the day's activities and if he was honest, so was Anthony. He was at his computer checking on the latest news when his message icon flashed. Opening it, he found a message from Edith, who was seated on the other side of the room, phone in hand. The message read: _You look delicious._

He felt a blush crawl up his neck as he looked across at her and found her smirking at him. Without taking his eyes off her, he typed _in what way? _

_Savory and spicy._

_Hmmm... and your sweetness for desert?_

_Not sweet tonight... very hot._

His eyes widened slightly as his groin reacted. He wondered momentarily how it was she could set him on fire so easily. But of course, there was really little to wonder about. Edith was the most enticing woman he'd ever met. _Making me hot too, _he typed.

As the two continued their electronic communication, the two Bates watched surreptitiously. Anna began to fan herself as John smirked at her, a lustful look in his eyes. The evening concluded soon after and the two couples retired for the evening. The cool, dark quiet of the downstairs contradicted the heated activity upstairs however.

When Edith had messaged that she was hot, she hadn't exaggerated, Anthony discovered as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them. She hugged him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips before turning to step away. He tried to return the favor but she wiggled free from his grasp. "Bed," she whispered huskily.

She followed him as he crossed the room slowly undressing and sat on the bed. But she stopped a few feet away. Then certain of his attention, she slowly began to liberate herself from her own clothes. Her motions were slow and precise and for Anthony, torture. By the time she stood before him unclothed, he was all but drooling. _Where did she learn to seduce like that,_ he wondered.

She approached him and pushed him onto his back when she reached the bed. Then climbing on top of him, she began to devour his lips, his neck, and then continued down his torso. At this rate, Anthony knew he'd been done far too soon, so he rolled them both so that she was on her back. Then slowly, he went to work. He had learned in their short time together where all her favorite spots were and he used his knowledge to his advantage. Using his lips and his hand, he had her finding completion, once and then again in rapid succession.

Anthony decided to try for a third time when she balked, reached for his manhood and pulled him to her. "Now Anthony," she demanded.

Always a gentleman, he complied with the lady's request. After his ministrations, she was more than ready for him and his entry was easy and so very wet and warm. Still primed from her earlier explosions it didn't take much for her to climb the heights again, nearly sending Anthony over the edge in the process. Somehow he managed to hold himself at bay and then cooled a little as she came back to earth. Much to his surprise, she was working him again immediately. This time he could not hold back and within moments they were climbing together. His body was not his own as hers took control of him, taking him into a blissful existence that only she could conjure. It was a wonderful place she took him to, one that was so wonderful it bordered on painful, and then she sent him to a sweet pinnacle. He thrust hard and deep and her body answered his with each motion. The result was euphoric as the agony of passion gave way to the rapture of release. Left drained, all he could do was collapse to the bed, panting from exertion and shortness of breath due to his rapidly beating heart. She curled against him, her hand brushing through his hair as she dotted his shoulder and his cheek with little kisses. Her touches were no longer sexual, but loving in nature, loving and contented and they filled him with such peace. Anthony thought this surely must be heaven on earth.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for the reviews on the last one! I really do appreciate the comments and sometimes your comments give me ideas ;-)

* * *

Edith awoke the next morning a tiny bit sore and still in the mood. Anthony, exhausted from the activities of the previous night, endeavored to comply with her wishes but the little beast was slow to rise to the occasion. Things were just beginning to look promising when Anna began frantically knocking at their door.

Reaching for his dressing gown, Anthony fastened it tight around him and padded to the bedroom door, opening it to a worried looking Anna. "A window in the kitchen has been broken and opened," she said quickly. "John is have a look around but he wants to be sure everyone is in one place. He suggested we all gather in the library, you and Lady Edith along with the staff."

"Right," Anthony agreed. "Have the police been notified?"

"Yes, I called them before coming up to get you."

Satisfied that all that could be done was being done, he nodded. "Just give us a moment to throw some clothes on please."

Anna took a step back. Anthony closed the door and turned to find Edith already dressing. He crossed the room to find clothes of his own and in a short time they were following Anna down the steps. Everyone was gathered in the drawing room, not Anthony's first choice. "Erm, I'll just be a moment," he said as he paused in the main hall. Anna looked back confused and Edith looked worried. "Just a moment, I promise," he smiled bashfully.

The two women crossed to the drawing room as he ducked into the library. Going to his desk, Anthony pulled open the top drawer and pulled a small pistol from it, checked the clip, and tucked it in his jacket pocket. then without a look back he headed for the drawing room. Consequently, he failed to notice the slight movement of the drapes at the window.

Mrs. Brookshire was seated in a chair near the window of the drawing room. Moseley and the maid were on less comfortable chairs along the wall. Edith was seated on the sofa and Anna was near a corner, posted where she had a good field of vision for the room. Giving the watchful woman a slight approving nod, he crossed to sit next to Edith.

Feeling anxious, Anthony tried to be calm. He would much rather be with Bates investigating than here. Even being in Anna's position would seem more natural to him. But his pregnant wife looked terrified and he knew his place was with her. Besides, if Dennison did make it into the room, Anthony would be Edith's last line of defense and he would keep her safe.

Minutes seemed like hours as they sat in the room, nervous and frightened. All but Anthony. His ability to sit still wore thin after just a few moments and he was now up and moving. like a caged tiger, Edith thought. Every few seconds he would cast a glance in her direction but otherwise his eyes were constantly moving, checking the door and then the windows. It took her a little time to decipher his expression and she gasped inwardly as she began to understand it. He wasn't frightened, not for himself anyway. His expression was a mixture of determination and anger and... she hesitated to think of her Anthony in such terms but, he looked like he was ready to kill. His every movement reminded her of videos she'd seen of large predator wolves, circling and watching, waiting for their prey.

Suddenly she was forced to smile when an image of a very large, lean blonde wolf crept into her mind; one with blue eyes. One of its front legs was compromised yet it still looked deadly. With that thought, her smile faded. She didn't want Anthony to have to kill for her. And then briefly, she wondered how many other times he'd had that look to him, with all four limbs in perfect working order. This was a darker side of Anthony that she would prefer not to meet.

More minutes passed. There was a thud from somewhere in the back of the house and then more silence. More time ticked by. Anthony stopped his patrol of the room and stood at the center of the room, his eyes glancing from entry to entry. He could sense that Dennison was near.

A few minutes later the window to the lawn was shattered as Dennison snowballed through it, rolling to a standing position near the sofa. Anna stepped forward but was quickly overpowered by Dennison, who had his arm around her neck in a choke hold almost instantly. "How nice of you to have a welcoming party for me, Anthony" Dennison's tone was sarcastic and derisive.

"Look," Anthony began as he took a step toward Dennison.

"Shut it," the other man growled, "or I snap her neck right now."

Anthony stopped moving but watched for an opening. Dennison's eyes were moving around the room. "Too many people in here. Everyone leaves but you and your _wife_," he ordered. "Oh, and of course this lovely thing," he added as he tightened his hold on Anna.

Anthony tilted his head, signaling the others to leave the room. "What do you want, Hugh?"

"You know what I want," he answered.

"No, I really don't. I have suspicions, of course; but I really don't know why you would risk coming here."

Dennison's eyes moved over to look at Edith who was sitting rigidly on the sofa. "Pretty young thing, Anthony. I must congratulate you on your taste."

"Leave her out of this, Hugh."

"Oh but how can I? I mean, since it was your order that killed _my _wife, I think I'm owed a go at yours."

"Wife? You were never married!"

"But I was. Seven years ago in Afghanistan. Her name was Noorzia. You remember her don't you?"

Anthony's brow furrowed as he thought back. "Pretty girl from that village near the border; Qal`eh-ye Nowak I think it was called. Her father and brother worked for us."

"Yes, you do remember. We were married in the spring after you left, by their customs, not ours."

"You never said..."

"Would it have mattered? You ordered the raid on the village while she was there visiting her family."

"They were harboring Aziz Daud Khan. He was responsible for far too many deaths, too many attacks on innocents. Her father was the one that told us about him, his location and when it would be best to strike. Hamza said his family was safe," Anthony told him. "But even then, I didn't order the strike. There were too many other innocents in that village, too many who had fought with us. So I declined the opportunity. But Sinclair over rode my recommendation and the mission went forward. I am sorry, Hugh. I did not want what happened and I certainly did not order it."

"You lie," Dennison said angrily. "I've seen the orders, your name was on them."

"You saw a copy that I had signed but held in my drawer while I awaited further investigative reports. When I realized how many of our friends lived in that village, I destroyed the orders. Someone must have made a copy."

Dennison's look was unsure. "It was... a copy. But still, you ordered it."

Anthony took a deep breath and gave the slightest nod to Anna as Dennison spoke again. "I know you did!" As he spoke his hold on Anna loosened slightly and she made her move turning quickly and ducking out of Dennison's hold while Anthony pulled his weapon from his jacket pocket. Anthony was about to fire when there was the sound of one shot from outside the window. Dennison fell in a heap on the floor, the back of his head bleeding heavily from the large hole that was now there.

Anthony glanced from the fallen Dennison to the window to see Chris Tanner stepping through the opening left by Dennison. "Chris?"

A quick nod and a subtle smile was all the acknowledgment the other operative gave. His eyes went from Anthony to Dennison. "Was hoping you could talk him down but he wasn't really listening."

Edith darted from her place on the couch to Anthony's side, shocked and relieved at the same time. Anna went for the door to the hall, wondering where her husband was.

"Oh Mrs. Bates, you'll find your husband in the kitchen. Dennison overpowered him and knocked him out. Should be coming around by now," Chris called after her.

Moseley rushed into the room. "Are you alright, Sir Anthony? Should we call for an ambulance?

"Ambulance won't be of use," Chris replied for Anthony, who was consoling his wife. "But where are the bloody police?"

"I'll call to find out," Moseley answered and hurried from the room.

Chris took in the sight of his friend and his new wife clinched in a hug and grinned warmly. "I'll um... I'll just wait in the hall," he said softly as he walked by them. Neither the baronet nor his wife noticed.


	40. Chapter 40

I apologize for the long wait. My only excuses are a blizzard, a funeral, and a wedding, followed by another snow storm and a nasty cold. But life goes on, right? Now I'm back to sailing the good ship Andith.

* * *

The police had come and gone, the body taken away, and all was quiet in the house as Anthony, Edith, and Chris gathered in the library. "I don't understand how a copy of those orders found their way to Dennison," Anthony said as he contemplated the possibilities.

Who would have known the paper even existed? " Edith asked.

"Sinclair, Reynolds from the terrorism section, Grace of course, and Reggie Davis," Anthony replied.

"Grace prepared the document?" Chris wanted to know.

"Of course. She's handled all the documents from my office since she came to work for me. She has always been the epitome of discretion. I can't imagine that she is involved."

"That leaves Sinclair and Reggie Davis." Chris observed.

"But Mr. Sinclair is ..." Edith began.

"Even those at the top are fallible," Chris interjected disdainfully. "I've certainly had more than one occasion to question their motives... and morals."

"Yes, but if I was to be the target then Sinclair had ample opportunity in London," Anthony said. "He was quite upset when I refused to execute the order though..."

"Why? What would his interest be in destroying that village?" Edith asked.

"Ddon't know," Chris replied. "Sinclair has enemies everywhere. He was a brutal operative and not much better behind a desk."

"But it makes no sense," Anthony expressed thoughtfully.

"What about Reggie?" Edith asked.

"Oh I doubt he knows much about that village in Afghanistan," Anthony replied. "I doubt he's spent much time out of the London offices."

"But Dennison might have bribed him," Chris answered.

"Possible, I suppose," Anthony conceded. "But how do we uncover the truth here? Both are well protected." Looking at Chris levelly, he commented. "Too bad you blew Hugh's head off, Chris."

Chris cast a smirk in the direction of his long time friend. "Yup. But tthought it better his head gone than yours."

They discussed the origins of Dennison's misinformation a little longer but were interrupted by the Bates, who were preparing to leave. "Lord Grantham wants us back in London," John explained.

"Of course," Anthony agreed. "You've been most helpful and we'll miss the security your presence brings. And I am sorry about your head," he said as he glanced at the bandage on the side of John Bates' head.

"I'm fine," John replied with a subtle smile. "My head is much too hard for a bump like that to bother it much."

Edith hugged Anna and thanked her and the couple turned to leave. At the door, Anna turned. "If you ever need us again..."

"Thank you; that's very kind," Edith replied.

A few minutes later Chris whipped his cell from his jacket pocket and spoke softly with his caller. Once the conversation ended, he looked at Anthony. "I believe we have some of our answer."

"What?"

"Sinclair was just found in his office... dead. Reggie Davis disappeared. No one seemed to know he was leaving."

"Damn!" Anthony was agitated. "That's no answer. This only presents more questions."

"Let me call Michael, see if he has information."

Edith and Anthony were left alone as Chris went to another room to make his call. "I don't understand why Reggie would try to hurt you... or me, for that matter." Edith looked truly perplexed.

"I have no idea. I've known Reggie for years but only as a colleague. I have no idea what his life away from the office is, nor does he know mine."

"Except for me," Edith grinned.

"Yes, except for you," he replied with a small smile of his own.

Having little in the way of field experience, Reggie Davis was not hard to follow. He flew from London to Madrid. From there he booked a flight to Bucharest. By the time he landed there, Michael Tanner was at the terminal waiting for him. Reggie had no idea Michael was following him as he purchased a ticket to Amman. Both men landed in Jordan early the next day. By the time Reggie had secured a room at a hotel, Anthony and Chris were on their way, taking a more direct route.

Edith went to Downton where her parents joined her as they waited for news from Anthony. His departure had upset her. She couldn't understand why he felt he needed to go. "Let Chris and his son manage this," she'd begged. But Anthony had been adamant and after packing a small bag had departed.

Robert had tried to soothe her with some platitudes about Anthony looking after his family but it hadn't helped. Her mother's sympathetic smiles and assurances didn't help either. Oddly only her grandmother's terse comment about Anthony having chased far more dangerous men gave her any solace. But then she remembered how long ago that had been. "Yes, but he was younger and had the use of both arms," she'd told them.

"As I recall, Anthony usually went out on his own," Robert said thoughtfully. "At least this time he has this Tanner fellow with him. You've met him, Edith; is he any good at what he does?"

Edith chewed at her lip as she remembered the body of Dennison on the floor, shot in the head by Tanner. "Yes, quite good as a matter of fact."

"Well there you have it then; Anthony is in good company. I'm sure this Tanner chap won't let anything happen to him." Sighing in concession, Edith still worried.

The first thing Anthony did once they were settled in Amman was text Edith, who had just gone to bed. _Have arrived. I'm fine as I hope you are too._

Relieved to at least have a few words from him, Edith replied. _Better now knowing you at least got there. One plus is that Mary isn't here. Miss you terribly._

Smiling at her reply, Anthony sent another text._ I miss you too, sweet one. I'll demonstrate how much upon my return._

_That is a promise I'll hold you to, _she answered. _But what shall I do in the meantime?_

_Enjoy your family? _ He shot back, knowing that was not her meaning.

With a smug grin, Edith declared war. _With the direction my mind is headed, that is illegal. I'll just close my eyes and think of you as I find pleasure._

_Oh gawd... _came his reply after a few long seconds. Then, _what exactly are you thinking?_

Edith chuckled. _My fingers aren't nearly as nice as yours..._

_Oh... anything else?_

_My nipples are aching..._

_You have that massage cream for them to help with the soreness._

_They're not sore exactly. More like needy._

_Needy?_

_Yes._

_What do they need?_

_You._

_Oh. I wish I could be there to help._

_How would you help?_

_Edith..._

_No, tell me. What would you do?_

_I should go._

_Why?_

_You need your rest and I need to not embarrass myself in front of Chris._

_Well since you won't tell me what you would do, I'll tell you what I am imagining._

_Edith!_

_Your long fingers are on me, your thumb and forefinger capturing the hardness of my nipple and tweaking it._

_OMG, which one?_

_Mmmm... right._

_What color?_

_Hmmm... let me see. _There was a pause and then, _your favorite ;-)_

_What about the other?_

_Your lips are there. Sucking and licking._

_Mmmm... I just caught it in my teeth._

_No biting! Only sucking._

_And licking..._

_Yes, and licking. Are you enjoying my attention?_

_Always. Very much. Can you smell how wet I am?_

Anthony stared at his screen, shifted his legs and glanced across the table at Chris, who seemed to be occupied in conversation with Michael. He began typing. _I have to stop. You're making me... _ He looked up at Chris, who was watching him with an amused expression.

"Everything alright at home?" Chris asked.

"Erm... yes." Anthony answered knowing that Chris wasn't the least bit fooled.

_Making you... what?" _A new text on his phone asked.

Glancing down, he sighed. _Crazy. Must go, darling. Chris and I have strategy to discuss._

_Coward._

_Good night, my dearest darling._

_Not a chance. I NEED you._

_As I you,_ he typed.

_This isn't fair! _ She replied.

_I'll submit to your punishment upon my return. Sweet dreams, love._

_You too. I love you._

Anthony put the phone in his pocket as the trio of men discussed how to proceed. Back in Yorkshire, Edith found little solace in the end of the conversation and began once again to worry; consequently she had a fitful night.


	41. Chapter 41

Seems like it takes me forever to get anything written these days. I'm not entirely satisfied with this one but I feel the need to get it posted. I hope it is okay. One more chapter after this and then I have another idea playing in my brain that is calling to me big time. I'm sure other smaller thoughts will appear too. Long live Andith!

BTW, I've read where they are filming a new series of Cold Feet. I loved the delicious Mr. Bathurst in that one and of all the roles I've seen him in, I think that one demonstrated best his abilities to take a one dimensional character and turn him into something very complex and interesting. I can't wait to see the new series.

* * *

Cora did everything she could think of to keep Edith occupied with anything except thoughts of Anthony, even pulling Robert and Violet into the effort, to no avail. Each morning began with a nervous Edith and by bedtime she fidgeted and wandered around the vast house waiting for texts or calls from Anthony. His texts said little about his activities in Amman, choosing to focus on her days instead. Robert and Violet assured Edith that it meant there was little to report. Cora told her that it proved how worried he was about her and their baby. But Edith knew, she just knew, that he was protecting her from the truth. And she needed to know the truth. She felt as if she would explode if she continued in this veil of darkness.

And Edith was correct in her assessment. Anthony was hiding the truth from her. Following Reggie had led them into a viper's den of treason, betrayal and terror. Michael had followed Reggie to a well known cafe where Reggie met with Cedric Cranford, a mercenary who years before had worked as part of Anthony's network. Chris continued to trail Reggie as Michael followed Cranford to a refugee camp where he met with Hamideh Samadi, the wife of a leading terrorist. Papers were exchanged before Cranford disappeared into the camp. Michael followed Samadi through another tent where she met several men, including her husband. Surreptitiously Michael snapped a few photos and then made his way back to their hotel in Amman.

There the three men gathered and consulted. Chris sent Michael's findings back to London while the three of them decided to focus once again on Reggie. They trailed him for a week before he led them to Gerry Mulroney, who then met with Cranford. It was then that Anthony understood everything.

"Gerry was being held by a cell in Germany and freeing him was my last field assignment," he explained to the Tanners.

"That's when you took the bullet in your shoulder," Chris observed.

"Right. But Gerry lost his right leg and blamed me for it. His wife left him after that. We all knew their marriage was shaky before he was sent to Germany and she was having quite a good time while he was away. He never accepted that and blamed the breakup on his leg... and me."

"I remember her," Chris offered. "Katy or Kathie or something... pretty woman, dark hair. Always on the prowl for a conquest"

"Right. Katy. When they married she knew he worked in intelligence but thought he was stationed in London. Came as quite a shock when she found out he was one of our top agents in northern Europe. His position was really a remnant of the Cold War but still informative. She grew tired of his long absences and began to wander."

"But he blamed you?" Michael asked.

"Well, it was after Maud and... well, I was one of her... companions. Gerry got wind of it while he was in hospital; said I intentionally got him wounded and was the reason for his failed marriage."

Both Tanners looked at Anthony with raised brows. "Yyou...erm, were really shaken after Maud," Chris said. "But you fell into Katy's web?"

Anthony sighed. "I did. It took me a long time to get over Maud and I wasn't thinking, just reacting. I was lonely and she was lonely and... it happened. I make no excuses. But Gerry hates me and it would be very much like him to pull Reggie into his scheme."

"But what about Sinclair?" Michael asked. "Reggie killed Sinclair."

"Reggie is Sinclair's stepson. Sinclair married Reggie's mother just as Reggie was off to Cambridge. And Sinclair was another of Katy's companions."

A smirk quirked at Chris' mouth. "Before or after you?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Katy was climbing. She bedded Sinclair while Gerry and I were in hospital."

"So now what?" Chris asked.

"Leave Reggie to his own devices. He won't survive long here on his own. Gerry will be the object of an investigation now based on the information Michael found. We'll watch him until London sends someone. Let them manage the situation."

"So you're not going to approach him, confront him?" Chris asked in surprise.

"I am not and neither should you. You're only marginally attached to the service now, Chris; and Michael and I not at all. Let them clean up the mess. I'm sure you would like to get home and back to your usual... whatever it is you do these days. And I have a wife... and a child on the way. I'm finished with chasing terrorists and spies. Let London do as they will."

"Alright then," Chris agreed.

The trio followed Gerry's movements for another three days before Chris was contacted by London and assured that one of their top agents was in place. Anthony spotted him immediately. "Luther Caudwell," Anthony told Chris. A low whistle and raised eyebrows revealed Tanner's surprise. "One of their top assassins." Chris responded.

"Yes. Gerry's days are numbered," Anthony confirmed.

What they had failed to notice was that Samadi had people watching them; that is until the trio were checking out of the hotel. Chris spotted their shadow and informed Anthony. "Do we leave separately or stay together?" Chris asked.

Together, I think," Anthony replied. "Once they see we are actually leaving perhaps that will be the end of it."

Their taxi was almost at the airport when two vehicles approached, one passing and cutting them off with the other close behind the cab. The cab had no choice and slowed to a stop. The doors were flung open by one of their stalkers and the men dragged out. Michael was the last one out and as soon as he was, the cabbie drove away. A van pulled up; all three men were bound and loaded into the rear. They were taken to an abandoned building just a few minutes away where they were taken into a small room.

"Well, that's just great," Michael exclaimed.

"Calm down," Chris admonished. "If they wanted to kill us, we'd be dead in the road right now."

"Agreed," Anthony said as he looked around the room for any ideas.

After a few minutes the door opened and two armed men entered with a third man between them. Anthony immediately recognized him as Habib Samadi.

"Which of you is the leader?" Samadi asked.

Anthony and Chris exchanged glances. "I suppose I am," Anthony replied.

"You are spies."

"Once, yes." Anthony responded to Samadi's statement. "Now we are not. I'm retired and so is my friend here. His son has never been a spy."

"That is... incorrect. He was spying on me at the refugee camp," Samadi spat back.

"He was following Cranford." Anthony replied. "We had no idea Cranford had anything to do with you. We came here to take care of a man who tried to have my wife kidnapped and me killed. He met Cranford, so we needed to see if Cranford was a part of it. He was not."

"So your interest is only in this other man?" Samadi asked.

"It is... was. He's been dealt with, which is why we were on our way to the airport," Chris said.

Samadi gave Chris a long hard look. "Your face is not familiar to me." Then looking back at Anthony, he nodded. "Yours is."

Anthony swallowed. "I was in Aqaba some time ago. Had contacts in the region, including Al B'ir."

"Al B'ir... yes. My family was there... for awhile."

"Yes, I know," Anthony responded. "But my people were not responsible for what happened there."

"No, no I know that your people were not responsible ... that time. But I do remember your face there."

"Yes, I was sent to report to my government on what had happened, the attack your people suffered. It was... unnecessary, an assault on your government's opposition. But there were no terrorists active there, no reason to attack the village. "

"There were not. But my government sent their forces there anyway. But that has nothing to do with you."

"No."

"And you are leaving, going back to your country, to do what? Report on my activities?"

"No. As I said, we've accomplished what we came for. Agents from my country are here to deal with another matter involving one of the men involved in the plot against me, my family. But our business here is finished."

Samadi stared at Anthony for a long moment and then ordered their binding be cut. "I believe you. But hear me; do not come back to my land. If I see your face again, you will be killed."

"The only time you might see me again is if you come to my country, in which case you will be the one to die," Anthony replied with a hard voice and steel in his eyes.

"Today we have peace," Samadi replied. "Tomorrow, perhaps not. Now go." He motioned them out, then barked orders to one of the others and the three Englishmen were shoved back into the van. This time there were no binds however and while two men sat up front, they did not appear to threatening. After a few minutes, the van came to a stop and Samadi's men opened the back door and motioned to Anthony, Chris, and Michael. One of the men pointed down the road and shoved Michael in that direction. Taking the hint, the trio began to walk. The heard the van pull away and were left alone on the road. Soon a cab, the very same one that had abandoned them before, pulled to a stop a few feet in front of them. The cabbie motioned to them and within minutes they were at the airport. Not believing their good fortune, the Englishmen hurried inside to make arrangements for a flight out.

That night Edith received a text: _Arriving home tomorrow afternoon. Can't wait to see you._ For the first time in almost two weeks, Edith slept soundly through the night.


	42. Chapter 42

Anthony hurried home as quickly as possible, leaving Chris and Michael in London to catch a train north. He considered going straight to Downton to see Edith but decided he needed to freshen up after the long trip and went to Locksley instead. He'd thought to shower and change and be at Downton in time for tea. To his surprise, Edith was waiting for him as he entered the large house. Words of greeting were impossible as she accosted him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a long, much needed by both, kiss. One kiss led to another one. And then a few caresses until finally she took his hand and led him upstairs.

When her intentions became clearer to him, Anthony paused. "Sweet one, I've not showered in two days and I'm really tired from the travel, not to mention famished. Perhaps I might freshen up and get a bite to eat? We could save the best for later?"

She looked up into his shining blue eyes that were looking back at her so tenderly and a little pleadingly. "Of course," she agreed. "I'm just so very glad to have you back."

One of his signature crooked smiles broke across his face. "As I am to be back, dearest. " Then after kissing her once more, he took a step back. "Why don't you find something for me to wear while I shower, mmm?"

Anthony was just beginning to lather up when he felt a cool draft of air and turned to see Edith entering the shower. "Thought I'd join you," she smiled cheekily.

But Anthony couldn't respond immediately for as she stood there unclothed, his eyes had settled on the small rounded protrusion that signaled their growing baby. Finally finding his voice, he glanced up at her face and then back to the bump that was now her belly. "Progress was made while I was away, I see."

Self consciously Edith covered her baby bump with her hands. She looked away shyly as a pink hue crept up her neck. "I...I'll be fat before long."

Sensing that she needed a little reassurance, Anthony closed in on her. First covering her hands with his, he leaned down to kiss her gently. It was then that he came to fully recognize the changes her body was making to accommodate motherhood. Reaching up to cup her breasts, he smiled again. "Not fat. Never that. But may I say how much I think I shall enjoy these changes your body is making to accommodate my child?"

Her blush grew even more red. "I... I'm finding that I'm quite... needy with all the hormones. All I could think of while you were away was you."

"You filled my thoughts too, sweet one."

"No, yes... I mean, well, I was thinking of you like this... nude; of you with me, touching me, inside me."

"Edith, do you think I wasn't having the same thoughts, especially at night?"

I... I didn't know. You seemed put off when I was texting."

"Because you were driving me mad with it, dearest. There I was, so far away and all I wanted was to hold you, touch you, be with you."

"But not now?" she asked.

Anthony realized she was confused by his postponement of amorous activities. "Oh my darling, I wish it with everything I am but we must be sensible. I am exhausted and at my age... well, I'd rather wait and take our time with one another than hurry into something that might only be ... disappointing."

Her face brightened somewhat. "So you aren't put off by my tummy?"

"Oh god no; if anything I find the changes in your body quite... stimulating. And I want to explore every inch of you to find what else might have changed in my absence. But first things first. Let's finish here and see what we might find in the kitchen. Then perhaps an early night?"

"Oh yes, let's." Edith felt a new eagerness now that she understood Anthony's dilemma. Rest would be just the thing; and who's to say she couldn't rest with him. After the last few weeks, just being next to him and feeling his warmth would be a balm to her weary nerves.

Their early evening turning into a glorious early morning, in Edith's estimation. Anthony did indeed explore her thoroughly, commenting with admiration on each new discovery. And as she lay beside him once again, her mind replaying the last hour, she acknowledged his wisdom in waiting until he had rested. His energy had certainly been elevated in the early morning hours, far beyond anything he might have mustered the evening before and her reward for patience had been most satisfying.

Once again they settled into an easy routine over the next few months. The work on the house continued with Edith overseeing it, consulting with Anthony on occasion but making most of the decisions herself. As each project neared completion, he would walk through with her, relishing her delight as well as giving his approval.

He declared the nursery to be a masterpiece as they perused it late one afternoon. She'd chosen soft hues without going completely pastel, using light greens, grays and yellows that were complemented by the natural light in the room. "I can't wait to see our little one in here," he whispered as they stood in the middle of the room. Edith rubbed her now enlarged belly and smiled. "I'm ready for it to come out," she agreed.

Finally the day arrived for the baby's birth. Cora had warned Edith that babies didn't always arrive when the doctor thought it was due but as the hours ticked by Edith grew restless and then as night approached, sad. Anthony sensed her mood and endeavored to cheer her but to no avail. The next day, Cora and Mary visited, along with Aunt Rosamund. While Edith was happy to see her Mama and Rosamund, she was ambivalent about Mary.

It was a pretty day, sunny and warm so the ladies decided to sit on the terrace. Anthony had left Edith to her mother's care to walk the orchards with his manager. Consequently, as the ladies sat with their tea and chatted, Anthony was occasionally spotted moving around the orchard just below the house.

"My, Anthony is certainly trying to reclaim Locksley's former status as a premiere Yorkshire farm," Cora commented.

"He is," Edith replied. "It will take a few years for the orchards to be back to full production but many of the other crops are doing well. And he's brought in pigs too. He says he remembers them from his grandfather's time."

"Pigs? Really. So you are married to a pig farmer?" Mary was her usual nasty self, Edith thought.

"Well, not just a pig farmer," Edith shot back.

"Oh no," Rosamund interjected. "Anthony's never been _just_ anything. And he's never been just one thing either."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh seriously, Aunt Rosamund; how can you say that. Anthony Strallan is just about the most boring, vanilla man I've ever met."

Edith was furious, ready to pounce at her sister but Rosamond's reply stopped her. "Mary, I've known him most of my life, had a wild crush on him when we were young, followed his antics when he was at Cambridge, had my heart broken when he showed up with Maud and then watched him through that terrible time after he lost her. I've seen him come back from assignments in faraway places with an air of mystery and intrigue about him, heard the whisperings all over London about his escapades, and watched as women flocked to him. And now here he is, a part of our family, doting on your sister and acting every bit the nervous, expectant father. I can assure you that appearances can be very deceiving. Anthony is anything but boring and he certainly is not vanilla, as you say. And if what I've just told you isn't convincing enough, just look at your sister and remember how she got to be in the condition she is in. I would say that little encounter alone would negate any ideas of him being boring."

"Oh please," Mary said disdainfully. "Vanilla meets peach, about s unexciting as it can be."

"Oh Edith," Cora exclaimed. "Isn't that Anthony now?" All the ladies looked in the direction that Cora was gazing to see Edith's vanilla man coming towards them with long strides, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Edith's smile was revealing. No one could have been left in doubt about her feelings for the man who was approaching, his gaze firmly fixed on her and an equally luminous smile on his face. Mary watched, disbelieving at first, thinking his actions cliché. Turning to make a disparaging remark to the older ladies, she saw the expressions on their faces. How could they be so impressed with this man, she wondered. Her Mama was married to a powerful, rich man; although Mary had to admit her Papa could be a tinge trite and boring himself. And Uncle Duke had been full of fun and adventure. Mary looked again at her sister's husband, her much older husband, and wondered why all the fuss.

Her musings were interrupted however, when Edith's expression changed and she let out a little cry. "Edith?" Anthony asked immediately.

"I... I think it is time..." Edith murmured worriedly.

Cora and Rosamund flew into action. Cora was beside her daughter in an instant while Rosamund instructed Anthony to call the village clinic and get the car. Mary watched the flurry of activity in amusement until her mother bade her to help get Edith to the car. She and Cora walked on either side of Edith, holding her hands and supporting her until Anthony came out of the house "Car's out front," he declared. Then seeing Edith in obvious pain, he closed in and somehow swooped her into his arms and with long strides carried her away.

Thinking on it later, Mary couldn't understand how he had done that. Everyone knew his shoulder had been injured and while that arm wasn't useless, it certainly was weak. Yes somehow he'd managed. And as she'd watched him carry her sister to the car, Mary had been reminded of some old romantic movies where the hero carried the heroine away. So it was with a new assessment that she watched her brother-in-law as they all waited for Edith to get changed and him to be admitted for the birth.

Almost six hours later Anthony emerged carrying a small bundle in his left arm. His smile was broad and joy filled and his eyes, though tired, danced with excitement. Approaching Cora and Robert, who had joined the waiting soon after Anthony had been summoned to Edith's side, Anthony whispered, "I thought you might like to meet your grandson."

He allowed Cora to take the blanketed bundle from his arm and watched proudly as Robert pushed aside the edge of it to reveal the baby's face. Rosamund, peeking from Robert's side, let out a small gasp. "Why, he looks just like you."

"That's what Edith said but I'm not so sure. My hair was almost white it was so blonde when I was an infant but he has a touch of gold, I think. And my nose was certainly never that tiny."

"But his eyes," Cora commented, "are yours. And the mouth."

"Oh really, Mama," Mary chimed in acidly, "Babies change day to day; you know that. What's to say tomorrow he doesn't look just like Edith."

Anthony ignored the withering looks Mary got from her parents and aunt and smiled at her instead. "Which would be quite alright with me," he said softly. "He is here and healthy and that's what is most important."

"And Edith?" Cora asked.

"Is very tired," Anthony conceded. "They are taking her to a room. She'll rest and depending on this little fellow, we might return home early in the morning."

"Has a name been decided upon?" Robert asked.

"Not yet; we've had a few ideas but none of them seemed to fit our little chap. I'm sure something will settle soon though."

The next afternoon as Anthony sat gazing at his wife and child, Edith looked up from the sleeping bundle she held and smiled at him. "How about Christopher?"

"What?" Anthony said, pulled from his admiring reverie.

"The baby; what about Christopher as his name?"

"Why? I thought we had discussed naming him for our fathers?"

"Yes, but if Chris Tanner ... without him, you wouldn't be here with us; maybe we wouldn't be here at all, any of us.

"True. Alright then, Robert Christopher or Christopher Robert?"

"Christopher Anthony," she replied firmly.

He started to object but changed his mind as he watched her gazing down at the baby, their baby, his son. He could find nothing in that scene that was objectionable. "Whatever you wish, my dearest."

Edith gazed back at her clearly besotted, not at all vanilla husband and smiled. "I have everything I could wish for," she replied. And she did.

* * *

And so my fellow Andith shippers, this one has come to an end. I do hope you enjoyed the ride. This story started out as a short one to just have some fun with the way Anthony and so many Bathurst characters begin as somewhat superficial until the actor molds them into something much more interesting. But it took on a life of its own as do RB's characters. As I hinted, I do have another lengthy one in the works but won't begin posting til I have the first section ready to go. Meantime, I'm sure inspiration will strike for some truly short things. But then, does "short" really fit with a character played by a 6'4" actor, haha?  
In the meantime, there are some fantastic Andith stories still being posted and I look forward to catching up and hopefully having some new ones to read.

Oh and just for kicks and giggles, I've put up a new poll on my profile. Be sure to vote ;-)


End file.
